You Dance with the Devil, You might as well Lead
by DmCrebel25
Summary: The Brotherhood of Steel forges new strength but struggles against its own dying doctrine so far from its birthplace. Super Mutants threaten to overrun the Capital, Talon rakes in caps while their leader plots for something big enough to change everything in the Wasteland. And a Lone Wanderer is born with a brutal sense of punishment for those he views as guilty.
1. Prologue

**Prologue**

The small bundle in James' arms had been still and silent since they left the project. He still found it hard to believe that _he_ was a father now. His eyes drifted closed, a single father. Catherine's death… it still didn't feel real, only a horrible dream.

A nightmare he still hadn't woken from. He should of, considering the world that they all were doomed to dwell in. It should have been an easier pill to swallow. Part of James wished he could trade places with her, she deserved better. Though he wondered if death wasn't a blessing at this point. She wouldn't suffer anymore; the struggle was over for her.

He glanced around at the scrap metal walls of his room in the Megaton Saloon. It was only a stop before his final destination. Catherine didn't have to worry about safety anymore, but he still did. If he learned one thing from the project, it was the danger in being so close to the ruins.

And he would be damned before he let some lumbering, halfwit mutant take his son. Even with the Brotherhood progress on the project was slow. They were hesitant to help beyond protection, despite their advanced technology. According to Catherine that was nothing new for them. He couldn't risk his son's life for that damned hunk of scrap.

There was a place though, somewhere he could ensure his son's safety.

"I still can't believe you named him after the Devil," Cross' voice interrupted his thoughts.

"I can't believe you're still dwelling on it," James fired back.

"Most would honor their loved one's choice."

"Well, I'm not most. And I wasn't a very good husband."

The stoic woman turned to him, "That's not true."

"I don't think you're the one to render judgement on my performance. The woman who could do that is-" he hesitated.

' _James, what-_ ', _Catherine couldn't finish as she struggled to catch her breath and clutched at her chest. The fear in her eyes, pleading with him. He moved without conscious thought, his voice barking orders that he didn't hear. Sound had fallen away, except for Catherine, her gasps and begging his name._

 _Her voice grew weaker._

" _Hold on, Catherine! Hold on!"_

Lucifer was awake when the memory faded. The small boy blinked as his deep blue eyes looked around. Despite knowing that his eyes could end up changing James expected they wouldn't. He had Catherine's eyes.

' _Please, James._ '

James grit his teeth, he couldn't let it take him now. His son's life, his safety came first. He needed to get to that vault. Though it was long before his own time in the Capital, it was well known that two vault dwellers lived off and on in Megaton. Ever since the meeting between their expeditionary team and the citizens.

He hoped to meet them and convince them to get him in. James couldn't think of a safer place in the Capital Wasteland. Not even Rivet City could offer the security of a vault. It would be even safer if they didn't open the door, but searching for something better with an infant in the wasteland was practically a death sentence.

He'd make this work, no matter what it took.

"Catherine was a good woman, I'm sure she would agree with me," Cross assured continuing where he left off and breaking him from his thoughts.

James choked down the lump that wanted to form in his throat. ' _Son first, self-pity later._ '

"Are they willing to talk?"

"The woman agreed when I mentioned Lucifer. But the man seems far less interested in listening. He may cause trouble," Cross reported.

"I can handle trouble," James assured.

"She said to meet her down at the Brass Lantern tomorrow morning."

"Good, thank you."

Glancing up at her again he noted the uncertain look on her face. She'd had it ever since he made his decision to leave the project. And it only grew in strength when he chose to go for the vault. ' _And, here we go…_ '

"I believe you are making a mistake," she stated.

"That's been a running theme in my life," he stated dryly. "So, what's this one?"

"I think you can do more good out here than in there."

"No amount of good I could do out here is worth the risk staying would pose to Catherin- _our_ son." James quickly corrected.

Cross' eyes lit up at that, he'd gone the direction that she wanted him to go. He knew what she wanted, she was kind but not very clever. Part of him wondered if she was before the cybernetics. He doubted it.

"Then come to the Citadel, join the Brotherhood. Elder Lyons would certainly make an exception for you. And your son could one day join the ranks-"

"I would sooner traipse across the country than take him to your people. Catherine told me what you were like once. And I won't have you brainwashing my son into being one of your tech fetching tin men," James hissed attempting to not startle the babe in question.

Cross visibly flinched from his attack. The last thing James needed was Catherine's ghost haunting him because he let her son become a puppet to the Brotherhood. Keeping technology from people was the last thing she'd want for him to die for. She wanted to help others, more than anything, it was what she'd devoted her life to.

What she'd died for.

It was silent as Cross failed to make eye contact with James. He knew that he was being harsh, Cross had made it her mission to get Lucifer and himself to safety. She didn't deserve it, but he also knew she wouldn't drop it otherwise.

"Elder Lyons is changing our ways. But I will refrain from this if that is how you feel."

"Please do, I've made my decision."

* * *

The next day he was early to the Brass Lantern, it wasn't much more than a lean-to with tables. The beginnings of a structure were there but it would be some time before it was done. The family in charge didn't mind though. But with the children they had running around James could guess why. Just having walls to protect them was more than most got in the wastes.

He cradled Lucifer as he watched the children of the Stahl family stare up at Cross in wonder. For two little boys the power armor she wore was probably the most impressive thing they'd ever seen. Cross was good with them, answering all of their questions and even demonstrating what her armor could do.

They were in awe and James had to wonder what they'd think if they knew she was half machine. A baby's cries jarred him from his thoughts, but his son wasn't the source. He looked around and noted a young woman with dark auburn hair holding the offender.

The baby she held was a year old at least, a girl if his eyes didn't mistake him. Her mother bounced her as she tried to shush the cries. Lucifer thankfully remained asleep, he'd been nothing but quiet unless absolutely necessary. A trait from him instead of Catherine. The woman glanced around for aid but finding none if her sigh was any indication.

James felt his lips quirk, he heard she had a husband so where was he? Lucifer didn't seem to be waking and Cross was no longer entertaining admirers. Standing, he moved to her and handed his son over. She raised a brow but a ghost of a smile appeared when she connected the dots.

Heading over to the struggling mother he had to push down the urge to supplant her visage with Catherine's. ' _She's gone you fool._ '

"Excuse me, Miss, do you need some help?" he offered in a soft voice to not make the baby worse. The little girl had sandy brown hair unlike her mother and brothers.

She turned to him, flustered, "Thank you but-" she paused as she realized she was only speaking to his chest. He had to have been almost a foot taller than the petite woman. She flushed when she looked up at him. "Sorry, you're taller than I expected."

He offered her a small smile, "It's fine, I get that a lot. But you looked like you could use a hand."

"I appreciate the offer but," she trailed off as she tried again to calm her daughter. She noticed Cross holding Lucifer then and her face softened. "I just need to feed her. If you wouldn't mind."

"That's why I offered," he stated heading to where she had gestured.

"Will you shut that kid up!" someone's voice shouted from above as James returned. He felt his jaw clench as he glanced up.

"Don't worry about it, please. He's not worth the trouble," the woman assured. A dirty man was nursing his head as he leaned against one of the scrap houses. A hungover drunk.

"If you say so," James muttered still glaring at the man.

"He's just a drifter, spends all his time in the saloon," she explained absentmindedly as she fed her daughter.

James looked back to her, the little girl was settling. "No need for all that fuss, huh?" he asked her with a smile.

"Thank you, really," her mother offered with a grateful one of her own.

"It was nothing, Miss…"

" _Mrs_. Stahl, Emily Stahl. You just call me Emily though," she corrected.

"Well then you can call me James. And this one?" he asked about the baby who was staring at him.

"Jennifer. She's a handful, just like her brothers."

"She sure sounds like it."

"And yours?" Emily asked pointing over to Cross.

"His name is Lucifer." She showed no reaction to the name. It would always depress him to see the lack of education. Though he couldn't blame them, learning to scavenge or shoot a gun were much more useful skills in the wastes.

"Is that his-"

"No, that isn't his mother," James felt his mood shift again.

"Oh, is she," Emily trailed off leaving it unsaid.

Again his jaw clenched, this time it wasn't in anger though. "His birth was difficult, and-"

He felt a hand on his shoulder, "You don't have to say it."

"But one day I will. One day I'll have to tell him." James dreaded that day. He wasn't ready to think about that though. He wasn't even ready to grieve yet. Ever since the birth he'd been moving, always something to do. He couldn't break down, not yet.

He needed to change the subject before this poor woman had to put him back together.

The missing presence mercifully dawned on him again. He cleared his throat, "I don't see Mr. Stahl. They say he's the cook, heard nothing but good things."

Emily's expression shifted, "Oh, uh, he's stepped out for bit after the worker rush. H-He'll be back soon!"

She offered a wavering smile, eyes locking with his. Green eyes that pleaded with him to drop it. Whatever her husband had 'stepped out' for wasn't savory.

He took that as his cue, "I should get out of your hair now. You have things to do I'm sure." James turned to walk away, a man and woman were watching him from the table he'd occupied. They'd finally shown up.

"Wait," he felt her grab his sleeve. She seemed to hesitate when he turned back, "I- Thank you, James."

"Take care, Emily," he wished.

It seemed as if she had more to say, but James had to meet with the dwellers. Lucifer came first, he had to. He couldn't sacrifice his son's chance for what this woman left unsaid. Heading back to Cross for his son he eyed the pair at the table. Both were older than him, forties at least. They fit the timeframe he'd been told about.

"Best we get on with this."

"What if they say no?" Cross asked.

"I won't take no for an answer," James asserted without hesitation.

They appraised him the same as he did them. The man was nothing impressive, average size, plain looking. In the right hands he'd make for a useful agent. With a bit of work, he'd blend into any background chosen. Though this vault dweller didn't seem to be that type.

The woman though, she didn't appraise James. She was looking at Lucifer, the small bundle in his arms. A woman's maternal instincts were hard to kick. He'd use that against them, it was wrong to manipulate her like that but he could live with it. As long as Lucifer was safe.

"I'm glad you were willing to see us. I'm sure you two are busy," James began, his smile was a well-constructed fraud now.

"The woman, she claimed not to be the mother of your kid. So who the hell is she?" The man demanded, eyes narrowed and locked on Cross.

"She's a guard, protecting us until we find somewhere to settle. Hopefully that won't be much longer if you're willing to give us a chance."

"We don't need another drain. If it were up to me-"

"But it isn't, so why don't you shut your trap, Lewis," the woman suddenly barked. It became quite clear then who it would be up to. She now looked James over with a critical eye. "What skills do you have? You can't have expected to get into a vault without something to offer."

Maybe he wouldn't need to exploit her maternal side, "I have proper medical training and have devoted my entire life to science. Have you heard about the project at the Jefferson Memorial?"

"Bits and pieces. That's too far for us to travel and stay in contact with the vault. From what manages to reach Megaton it sounds like you've had a rough go of it. And if you're here it must be worse than we've heard."

James sighed, "We had begun to make real progress but then…" he glanced down to Lucifer, "Things have changed for me. I have a higher priority."

"If you quit before it was even finished then why would we want you?" Lewis spoke up again.

"My leaving had nothing to do with the project's success or failure. I schlepped across this godforsaken waste for my son. Adversity means nothing to me," James fired back.

"Lewis, if you open your mouth again without me speaking to you, I'll have the Overseer find me someone else to accompany me. Understand?" She was fierce, he'd give her that. Lewis meanwhile maintained a venomous glare but remained silent.

"I understand the desire to remain isolated. Believe me, I know it better than you'd think. But you'll need people, whether it's for supplies, skills, or just their genes. Afterall, two hundred years isolated and you're likely to soon be breeding with relatives. I can bring my skills, but it's my _son_ who I want safe."

The woman was quiet, her gaze alternating between James and Lucifer. "We are in need of a doctor. Our last passed two years ago, and we've had a Mr. Handy filling in since."

James felt his eye brow raise, "You do know that their medical capabilities stop after scraped knees on children?"

Her eyes narrowed, "Believe me, I'm well aware." She then shifted uncomfortably in her seat.

"Well, it sounds like you need me as much as I need you."

"Our archives are rather extensive, we only need to have a new doctor trained."

"And who will provide an experienced hand to guide them? Education alone doesn't make a doctor," James argued.

"We don't even know if you truly have these skills," she fired back.

"You have a point, you don't know me. Can't confirm my skills, the words I say. But do you believe I'd have a member of the Brotherhood of Steel if I were incompetent?"

"We don't know much about them. So, sadly, their confidence in you isn't shared by us."

"I thought as much," James began, "This town has been lacking medical expertise for some time. I'm sure you can't just return to the vault without good reason. Except for whatever date you've chosen for return."

"You're suggesting to take on that role until we return. Prove that you're competent."

"One way or another, whether you took me at my word or not, I'd have to wait. I can prove myself now, and help these people. For the time being it's a win-win," James shrugged.

"I can't guarantee you entrance. Even if you prove yourself to be the best doctor the world has ever seen. The Overseer will make that decision, and he's not a soft man," the woman admitted with a hard look of her own. Likely to lower expectations.

But as he'd said, he wasn't taking no for an answer.

"I'm sure he'll make the right decision…" James held out his hand then, "Do we have a deal?"


	2. Vault 101

**Chapter 1**

" **Vault 101"**

"Sometimes I wonder about putting my head through that window over there," Lucifer grumbled to the clinic's resident Miss Nanny as he tugged on his utilitarian boots. Standard issue with the rest of the mandatory vault jumpsuit. It was only the third time he'd wondered if death was preferable to today's waste of the precious time he had in their hole in the ground.

"Monsieur Knight, that would be a very foolish waste. You could be seriously injured!" Florence exclaimed in her French accent. Even that wasn't enough to bring out a smirk today.

And who was he kidding anyway? She'd just end up patching him up and security would send him off with a citation for destruction of vault property. And he'd still have to take that damned test.

The Generalized Occupational Aptitude Test, or GOAT. Just like the real thing it chewed everything up and shit it all over the place. Now that he was sixteen Lucifer finally had to take the pointless test. Why bother? His father had been teaching him biology, pharmacology, emergency medicine, electrical engineering, nuclear physics and anything else he knew for as long as he could remember.

All of that knowledge, incomplete though it may be, could all be washed away in a single question. Changing his path from following in his father's footsteps to the vault's marriage counselor. If that thought alone could make him joke about putting his head through a plate glass window, listening to people whine about their feelings and failing marriage for the rest of his life might make him actually do it.

Just another way the vault controlled its citizens. Deciding a person's entire future around an arbitrary test. The American Dream, being able to make your own way and decide for yourself was locked out with the nuclear fallout of the Great War. The irony that the vaults, built to safeguard America through its darkest days, had more in common with the Commies they so desperately fought wasn't lost on Lucifer.

Now it was his turn to play Russian Roulette with his future.

"Good talk, Florence," Lucifer deadpanned as he stood up, "But riveting as this is, I'm supposed to go meet Amata soon."

"Mademoiselle Almodovar? You should not keep her waiting then," she exclaimed, ushering him to leave.

Heading down the same drab, gray halls he'd been down countless times before caused a twitch in his brow. The place was a damned prison, "We're born in the vault, we die in the vault." The Overseer repeated the phrase enough growing up that Lucifer heard it in his sleep.

' _Fuck the vault._ '

He'd have likely run before he turned fourteen if it weren't for his father's speech about security. Invoked the memory of his mother to really dig the guilt in deep. Security may have been all well and good but what the hell was the point of being safe if they were little more than slaves? Perhaps a bit hyperbolic, but they all had to dance to the Overseer's tune. Choice wasn't a luxury they'd been afforded.

Again, the vault failed to preserve what America was, or what it stood for. He still remembered a quote by Benjamin Franklin that stuck out to him, having lived in the vault his whole life. "Those who would give up essential liberty, to purchase a little temporary safety, deserve neither liberty nor safety."

It was true, because you lost both. All it would take is one psychopath in the Overseer's office to destroy the fragile illusion of the vault. By then it would be far too late.

Lucifer glanced up at one of the surveillance cameras following his movement. Hell, it was already too damn late.

"God, Butch, why don't you just leave me alone!" a voice screamed from down the hall. Amata's voice.

"Bang up job you're doing keeping order down here, Almodovar!" Lucifer shouted to the camera before jogging to his friend's predicament.

Following the scent of pomade and hairspray around the next corner he got a look at what was going on. Butch and his goons surrounded Amata, trapping her against the wall. The Tunnel Snakes, little more than bullies that thought they were rebels. He was getting real sick of them. Lucifer cleared his throat as he stepped into view.

"Man, that little girl must be giving you guys trouble if it takes all three of you."

Butch was the first to meet his gaze, a sneer suddenly lighting up his face, "Oh, look who came to save his girlfriend."

"Guilty as charged. You barking up a new tree since Wally's sister dumped your sorry ass?" Lucifer wondered with a raised brow.

Butch's sneer twisted to an indignant scowl, "Hey, that has nothin' to do with this!"

"I don't know, seems pretty relevant to me." Lucifer looked to Wally next, "That's gotta sting though, right? Guy who porked your sister giving you orders to help him pull another girl's pigtails."

Now it was Wally's turn to squirm.

"Don't listen to him, Wally."

Lucifer smirked, "You teach him to roll over yet, Butch?"

"He's trying to get in our heads, that's it."

The smirk grew, "Trying?"

Butch stalked over, Amata forgotten. "How about we just send you back to daddy on a stretcher?"

"You can certainly try."

And try Butch did, launching forward with his shoulder only for Lucifer to narrowly catch him. The impact drove him back but he shoved Butch away all the same. Wally and Paul were there to back up their leader as he stumbled. The trio didn't waste any time and came at him together.

Paul swung a wide hook that was easy enough to duck under. But Wally grabbed onto Lucifer's suit as he did and yanked him to the ground. Only just managing to avoid his head bouncing off the hard floor. Wally cut Butch off to continue his attack, pouncing before Lucifer could get to his feet.

A forearm lodged itself against Lucifer's throat, choking him. He pushed at it to try and get a breath in as his other hand thrust at Wally's face. Paul kicked him in the ribs while pinned, driving any remaining air out. Along with any qualms about fighting dirty.

His fingers dug deep into Wally's eyes and his knee came up into his groin. Wally strangled out a scream as he fell off. Lucifer rolled away as Butch stomped down where his head had just been. Trying to get to his feet in the same motion was met by a boot to his back sending him scrambling.

Paul was hot on his heels grabbing at his jumpsuit. Lucifer spun over and seized the lapel of Paul's leather jacket. With a yank and a kick to the foot his weight was on Paul went down hard from his own momentum. The _crunch_ of his nose breaking and _thud_ of his head rebounding off the unforgiving concrete let Lucifer know he was down for the count.

But Lucifer was on his feet and moving before Paul went still. As Butch rushed forward Lucifer met him halfway. Only he ducked low and led with his shoulder. The force of the tackle lifted Butch into the air before Lucifer slammed him down.

Looming over Butch Lucifer grabbed him by the throat and slugged him. As his head snapped back Lucifer brought his arm across before smashing a backfist against his jaw. Butch shook his head and managed to block the third. Lucifer stumbled back as he caught a jab on the mouth.

The taste of copper filled his mouth from a now split lip. Butch hauled himself back to his feet and followed it up with a haymaker but Lucifer blocked the sloppy punch. Winding his defensive arm through Butch's he drove a punch to his ribs, aiming for the liver.

Butch grunted from the hard strike but didn't buckle, he'd missed. Lucifer was already driving his head forward for a headbutt though. There was no crack of breaking cartilage but he did connect. Butch stumbled away and blood trickled from his flaring nostrils.

As Lucifer stepped forward, he was grabbed from behind. Wally apparently wasn't down for quite as long as he'd hoped. Being half a foot taller negated his poor choke attempt. Lucifer rammed his elbow into Wally's solar plexus, this time succeeding and paralyzing his diaphragm.

He immediately released Lucifer as he struggled to catch his breath. But Wally's head snapped to the side hard before he could recover. Dropping with a bloodied eye from a punch carrying Lucifer's weight and full strength behind it. A pained growl escaped as he shook out his now aching hand.

"Security!" rang through the hall, jarring Lucifer from the fight.

Considering Amata was missing it was obvious who alerted the officers. Butch glanced back at him as the heavy footfalls thundered closer.

"Your girlfriend just got us both busted, asshole!"

"Did you hear me tell her to do it?"

Butch groaned as he nursed his bloody nose and Lucifer spit a glob of blood on the floor. The officers had their batons at the ready, looking to break them up by force. Both raised their hands, begrudgingly complying with any orders given to them.

They weren't asked anything until both were in cuffs and they'd checked on the two unconscious teens. Two of the four officers left to get stretchers while the remaining pair, thankfully including Officer Gomez, questioned them. Lucifer gave his side of the story while Butch kept his mouth shut, aside from the odd snide remark or two.

"So, how screwed am I, Gomez?" Lucifer questioned the only officer who'd ever given a damn about him.

"Well, son, I won't lie to you. You might not have been the one who started this fight but being the one to end it doesn't paint a pretty picture. Those two need to be taken to the clinic on stretchers. And all you got was a split lip," Gomez speculated.

"My ribs and back take umbrage at that. I got kicked twice while I was down. Isn't that supposed to be frowned upon?"

"I know, but- well you know how the rest of the vault is with this stuff. The Mack's won't accept that their golden child asked to get his lights knocked out. And no one will question their version of the story, especially with the wounds to back it up."

"You know, I wish that I was surprised by that. Amata's okay at least?"

"She's fine, seemed a little shaken up but no worse for wear." Gomez leaned a bit closer, "Might be a bit hard to keep hiding you two from the Overseer with this."

"I'm not very good at turning the other cheek. Especially when its someone I care about being pushed around."

"I don't blame you, just giving forewarning like usual."

"I know. Glad it was you who came across us that day. I'm sure any of the others would have spread it like a fire."

"We were all young once, even those of us in Security," Gomez offered with a shrug.

"The Overseer might also reward someone for that info. Doubt nostalgia would be enough to sway anybody else to keep it to themselves. Certainly not for me. Did one of my grandparents piss in the food or something?" Lucifer raised a brow.

Gomez shifted in his kevlar vest, "Never met them."

"Neither has anyone else I've asked about them. Sure is convenient."

That was when the other two officers returned with the stretchers to load Wally and Paul. Wally had the poor fortune to wake up in the process.

"My left eye, I can't see. I can't see-" Wally repeated as he threw his head around. "I can't see! I CAN'T FUCKING SEE!" he screamed, thrashing in a panic. Security had to restrain him as he became hysterical and began weeping.

Lucifer flexed his hand that still ached from the punch that caused it. Butch couldn't even meet his gaze after the show. His snide remarks ceased as they were led to the clinic to be quickly checked before being taken to the Overseer. Lucifer didn't even have a chance to see his father.

They were taken to Lock Up where Almodovar was waiting with Amata. His face was always a blank slate, but now there was a storm in his eyes. But they only followed Butch as the pair were stood before him. Lucifer had no delusions that this left him off the hook.

He offered Amata a nod of reassurance when he met her worried look. The officers reported the incident and the condition of the other Tunnel Snakes. It drew the attention of the Overseer to Lucifer. Though a brow was raised now.

"You put two of your attackers in the clinic?"

Lucifer shrugged, "I'd say the floor did Paul in more than I did."

"Depending on the severity of the injuries you may be facing some time here. Even at your age."

"Fair enough." There was no use in arguing, even if it was self-defense, he put himself in the situation instead of getting Security. Plus, he egged them on.

"Daddy, he was just protecting himself," Amata spoke up in his defense.

"He won't be alone, Mr. DeLoria will be in the cell beside him."

"Why is he getting punished for protecting me? You do more damage than he did when you try!" she huffed. Her father let his face betray something for once, and it wasn't pretty.

Butch leaned over, "She just fucked us for sure, didn't she?"

Part of him wanted to tell Butch to fuck off, but he was right. "Hope you do well with tight spaces."

* * *

Lucifer lightly beat his head against the bars of a cell. The sound of a drunk vacating their stomach filling the silence. This had to be the most bored he'd been in weeks. At least during his original stint in Lock Up he got to mock Butch about having to become a hairdresser. Or he was too busy working out because it was the only way he was allowed a meal.

The officers had their ways to start preparing him for _his_ career. A mix of hazing and preparation for who was soon to be their newest cadet. He'd laughed at Butch when their results from the GOAT were recited to them. Hell, even the officer on duty chuckled. But when Lucifer was told he'd be spending the rest of his days as Security his laughter stopped.

Everything his father taught him became a waste and he was filled with shame. He knew it was Almodovar's doing after the fight. Had his practicality written all over it. The rest of the vault would be far too wary that the new physician had maimed two people just before his appointment. And in fairness to them, he never lost sleep over it.

The Mack's were probably the loudest proponent of outrage. Lucifer didn't learn until he was released that the punch Wally received cracked his orbital and detached his retina. His father was damn good but he was no Ophthalmologist. The Auto-Doc was Wally's only hope to get his sight back. But the Overseer didn't approve immediately and it never returned in that eye.

But Almodovar never wasted anything and Lucifer certainly cut an image in a Security uniform. Probably preferred to have an officer people were afraid of. Sure explained why Steve Mack was in Security, the fuckin' psycho. Wasn't exactly any kind of reward.

That first six months had been a pain in the ass. Chief Hannon had a rather large bone to pick with him. Reasonable enough considering Paul Jr. now stuttered and could barely remember to finish getting dressed in the morning. His nose was pretty jacked too.

Worst patrols went to him and he was working practically around the clock. Gomez tried to stand up for him, but when he wound up on the same schedule Lucifer made him stop. He didn't want him suffering on his account. Besides Amata had a foolproof plan to fix the issue.

Appeal to her father's efficiency. One of his officers was being worked ragged, can't keep order if he's dead on his feet. It worked, but came with a price of its own.

"You're gonna kill yourself one of these days if you don't tone it down, Mrs. DeLoria," Lucifer spoke up to get his mind off that price.

The sounds of her wretching into the toilet ceased, "I know, kid."

"Far be it from me to tell you how to live your life-"

"You're still going to though," she grumbled.

"Don't you want to be here for Butch? I mean, he's a man child but he loves you more than anything."

She was quiet at the mention of her son.

"When we were locked up in here after that fight all he worried about was you. Were you drinking yourself into a stupor? Had you fallen down the stairs again?"

"Butchie's a good boy. He'll- he'll be just fine without me."

"He'll blame himself. Think he could have done something to stop you. If he were a little more attentive. If he came home more often," Lucifer argued.

She hurled again. Lucifer grimaced at the sound echoing out of the toilet.

"Mrs. DeLoria I really don't want to have to tell him I found you in the lower levels having choked on your own vomit. He and I might not be friends but I know he doesn't deserve that."

It took a moment for her to calm down again, "I know. God, I know. I want to stop, but-"

"No," Lucifer turned to face her and pounded his baton against the bars, "Look at me!" She fell on her side at the sudden bite to his order. "Enough excuses, you've been giving me excuses ever since I first brought you here to sober up so you didn't get _another_ drunk and disorderly. Tell Butch you want to quit. He'll help you, so will my dad."

Ellen's lip quivered before the tears came out, "It's not that easy!"

He hit the cell again, "Yes it is! Stop wallowing in your self-pity and get your shit together."

She flinched again but it seemed to work as she wiped at her eyes and the bile from the corners of her mouth. "You're right."

Lucifer took a breath and put his baton away.

"You and your dad have always been good to me. Never treated me like I was below you like all those other ass kissers. You're a good kid, could have charged me and got me out of your hair…"

She would carry on like this for a while yet, then pass out and forget. This wasn't the first time, and Lucifer doubted it would be the last. Probably continue until liver failure kicked in. He pitied her, but only she could clean her act up.

That was when the lights cut out and the alarm sounded. Lucifer snapped around to the PA speaker when it crackled to life with Almodovar's calm monotone.

"Residents of Vault 101, this is Overseer Almodovar. A dangerous situation has arisen, the vault door has been compromised. Security forces have been dispatched to investigate and eliminate any threats to our safety. Whether from outside, or within. I implore that none of you obstruct them. Any that do shall be dealt with most harshly. Until further notice we are under martial law."

"Shit," Lucifer muttered to himself. He quickly released Ellen who sobered up real quick with that announcement. No reason for her to spend the foreseeable future in that cell because he was letting her sober up. Wasting no time however he grabbed a Glock 17 and spare magazines from the arms locker and put both in his duty belt.

The door opened with a hiss again after Ellen had left. Lucifer glanced over to see Steve Mack in the frame. ' _Just what I need._ '

"What the hell's happening up there? Did somebody try to open the door?" Lucifer questioned, readying his sidearm.

"Drop your weapon, Knight," Mack ordered as Lucifer noted _his_ sidearm was trained on him. He sneered then, "Actually, go ahead, I'd love the excuse."

"I'm sure you would, tough guy. You mind telling me why you're pointing your weapon at me?" Lucifer asked as he tightened his grip on his own.

"Because you're a suspect in the escape."

"What escape? And how the fuck am I a suspect? You better have a goo-" A clap of thunder filled the room as Mack's weapon flashed. Lucifer felt the wind get knocked out of him as he stumbled back into the locker. Wheezing, he fell to a knee and tried to breathe as he felt his kevlar. The round hit him in the gut.

"Ohhh, you were always a shitty shot, Mack," Lucifer groaned in a strangled voice.

"Hit you just fine," he mocked as he closed the distance.

"Pretty low though, dipshit." Lucifer slipped his pistol into its holster.

He sucked in a deep breath and waited till Mack was close enough. Finally launching at him when he stopped in front of him. Having a good thirty pounds over him made it child's play to take him to the ground. Lucifer trapped Mack's grip on his weapon and twisted the wrist, a lock they'd been taught. Only he didn't stop wrenching it until he heard a _pop_ and Mack howled in pain.

Disarmed of his sidearm he fumbled trying to get the upper hand. Lucifer brought a heavy right hand down that bounced Mack's head off the floor. The sound of a baton extending reached Lucifer but he didn't have time to avoid it cracking him upside the head. His vision went white as he fell over from the blow. It wasn't the weighted tip thankfully or he'd be out cold.

"Fuck," he growled as he checked his head for a wound. Finding nothing he rolled to his feet and drew his weapon. Mack was reaching for his own from his knees. Lucifer rushed forward and soccer kicked his head like he was about to score a goal. Teeth pattered across the concrete, crimson trails following them.

Mack collapsed to his side before flopping on his back. Rivulets of blood streaked from his mouth. Lucifer planted his boot on Mack's throat as he spit up more. Pressing his weight down and watching as Mack choked.

"What the fuck is going on, Mack?!" Lucifer demanded.

He struggled and wheezed before relenting, "Your old man opened the vault!"

"And just how'd you come to that conclusion? Any proof?" There was no way, his dad preached about the security of the vault. Even with the bad he always said it was for the best.

"Knocked out Park and Wolfe on his way out. Both identified him without a doubt!"

Lucifer grimaced and let off him. There had to be some mistake, maybe a lie? No, Mack was a scumbag but never was much for plotting. It was always blatantly obvious when he brutalized someone. Tom Holden's broken arm and leg could attest, so could Janice Wilkins even if she refused to talk about what happened when she left the clinic.

His dad's office was the best place for him to get answers. Jonas might also know, or maybe Janice if she was there. Lucifer would have to get moving, the Chief knew where he was and no doubt would be sending more of his fellow officers. Just him against the force, what could go wrong?

"The Overseer is gonna kill you," Mack assured from the floor.

"He can give it his best shot, you blew it already."

He spit a glob of blood at Lucifer's boots, "I should have just shot you in the head instead of toying with you."

Lucifer knelt down and seized him by the throat, "Maybe I should put _you_ down, like the rabid dog you are?"

Mack chuckled, wet and disgusting. "You don't have the guts to do it."

Drawing his Glock Lucifer pressed it against his temple, "You're a psychotic piece of shit. If you weren't a Mack half the force would have put you in the incinerator alive. Gomez and I had to hold Wilkins back when he was ready to strangle you for nearly killing his daughter. And don't kid yourself, everyone knows you did it. The only reason I didn't kick your fucking teeth in was because you weren't worth getting canned and thrown in one of those cells."

Mack smiled, a cruel thing, showing off the blood staining his remaining teeth. "It is nice to not have to pretend with you, Knight. You never hid that you hated me."

"You're not worth hating. Barely worth a bullet." Lucifer shoved him to the ground and stood.

Now he roared with laughter, "I knew you couldn't do it!" Mack held his sides as he gave off the same boisterous sound his father was known for. "You talk big but you're no different than the rest. All bark no- Oh! Oh, no! You're pointing it at me whatever sha-"

The resounding _bang_ echoed around the Lock Up. Lucifer grit his teeth as he watched the crimson spread out from Mack's head. A look of surprise was now permanently etched onto his face. Aside from the gaping hole where his right eye used to be.

Lucifer looked down at the Glock, the literal smoking gun. There was no guilt in killing him, only a grim satisfaction that Steve Mack was dead. That he couldn't hurt anyone ever again. Lucifer holstered his weapon and headed for the door. He needed to get to the clinic.

* * *

Knowing regular patrol routes Lucifer had been able to avoid most of the other members of security. And any on different routes thanks to martial law he avoided with the darkness. Why they were down to emergency lighting Lucifer didn't know. The door was compromised not the reactors.

Eyes peaked out of apartments but nobody was in the halls. Not willing to tempt security when Almodovar was on the war path. The urge to sprint to the clinic kept gnawing at him but reason won out. Slow but steady was his best chance to get there without a fight.

As he got closer though he noticed someone else skulking in the shadows. Originally, he thought it was just someone trying to get back to their home. But they were clearly going in the same direction he was. Every corner he turned he'd catch their silhouette ducking into an alcove.

When they slipped into a bathroom Lucifer decided to confront them. If it was who he thought it was then she was looking for him anyway. The quiet hiss of the door opening caught them off guard as they visibly jumped. He covered her mouth and pressed her against the wall, placing a finger over his lips.

Amata panicked for only a moment before she punched Lucifer in the shoulder. He released her and stepped back.

"You scared the crap out me," she whispered with another hit to his arm.

"Good, what the hell do you think you're doing?"

"Hoping to get to you before my dad's men do."

"Too late for that. I was down in Lock Up, Mack paid me a visit."

Her eyes went wide, "Are you okay? He didn't-" she then noticed the bullet hole. "What happened Lucifer?"

"He got what was coming to him. That's all you want to know."

Amata wasn't convinced but the look in his eyes deterred her. "Well, you're okay at least?"

"I'm fine."

"Okay, good."

"Amata, what the fuck is going on?"

She took a deep breath, "Your dad left the vault."

Lucifer took her by the shoulders, "You are absolutely certain? Mack said it too but I need a guarantee."

Her eyes locked with his, "I don't know why but he's gone, Lucifer."

His head dropped and he sucked in a breath of his own. "He preached to me about security and how this place is better than out there. Was that just a lie, or did something change?"

"He had to have his reason's. Did he really not say anything to you?"

Lucifer leaned back against the wall beside her, "Been working the night shift, haven't had time to see him."

"I'm sorry. Maybe he left something at the clinic for you?"

"Yeah, maybe. But you know your dad's already thought of that."

"Probably."

The pair stood in silence a moment. There was a tightness in his chest now that he was beside her again. It had been months since Lucifer had actually spoken with her. The price had been steep.

"If I distract any officers there you should be able to slip in," Amata proposed, breaking the silence.

"They'll arrest you, Overseer's daughter or not."

"I can handle that, as long as you get what you need." She offered him a smile, one that made his heart ache.

He said nothing only nodded his consent to her plan. She returned the nod and the pair fell back to days long past. Lucifer could almost forgive himself for the desire to be children playing in the halls again. But life always crept ever onward, those that didn't follow were dragged kicking and screaming nonetheless.

They were outside the clinic in little time, they knew this place better than anyone. Two officers stood beside the desk of their doctor. Kendall and Wilkins. Jonas sat fidgeting and glancing between them while he pecked away at the keyboard. Lucifer's goal changed quickly, Jonas wasn't going to pay for him and his dad.

' _Quite the god damn mess you left for me, old man._ '

His hand went to his holster and he wasted no time creeping inside. He ignored Amata's attempts to get his attention. None of the men turned as he moved close and drew his pistol. The closest other officer had his holster ready to draw. Made his life easier, that was for sure.

Casting his plan in stone he shot forward and snatched the sidearm free with his off hand. Both were then trained on the grey matter between the officer's ears.

"I suggest neither of you move a damn muscle."

Jonas jumped to his feet and relief washed over him at the sight of Lucifer.

"Jonas, I'm sure you can get something for our friends here to take a nap for a while."

It was Kendall who spoke up, "You're making this so much worse for yourself."

"Considering Mack already tried to kill me, I doubt it."

"He was supposed to bring you to the Overseer for questioning."

"Everybody in this vault knows he was a psycho. So, if the Overseer sent him, he knew what would happen."

"Was?" both officers perked up.

"I put him down. Hopefully Janice can get some closure from that, Wilkins."

The officer in question let his hands fall, "I should have been the one."

"Wilkins! We're supposed to uphold the law not take it into our own hands!" Kendall rebuked.

"The bastard tried to kill my daughter, Kendall!"

"You can't prove that unless Janice finally says something."

Lucifer stepped around from behind Kendall, "As if that would happen. Mack's patrol lined up with her way home and all he'd have to do is threaten her with his name to keep her quiet."

Jonas returned then with two syringes to the evolving situation. Wilkins started undoing the buckle of his duty belt.

"You won't need one of those for me." With a heavy thud he dropped it on the desk.

Lucifer lowered the weapon trained on him, "Put it back on, Wilkins. Almodovar sent you here for Jonas. Only a matter of time before he sends someone for Janice considering she worked with my dad too."

He nodded at the reasoning and grabbed it again as he walked out. "Thanks, kid, and good luck."

Lucifer tossed Kendall's weapon on the desk then and readied him to take a nap. He struggled a moment but Jonas was quick to administer. Too much practice on unruly toddlers trying to avoid their vaccinations. Kendall was down almost immediately and Lucifer dragged the limp officer to a cot.

"You could have warned me, or let me work my plan you know," Amata began as she stepped through the threshold.

"They had Jonas; I wasn't taking any chances."

She sighed, "Shouldn't be surprised. Always were a control freak."

"Takes one to know one." Lucifer smirked.

Amata shoved him, "Shut up and look around."

There was a small smile on her face as he did as told. He'd missed her. ' _No time for that, get your head in the game._ '

Jonas met him in the office, "Boy, I'm glad to see you. Those two were not in a forgiving mood. If I didn't find anything I- Well, I don't think it would have ended well."

"So, then I'm guessing my dad didn't tell you anything about this either?"

"Not a peep. He had been quiet lately but nothing out of the ordinary. There's nothing on his terminal that I found."

"That's because it's back here." Lucifer headed to the framed Bible verse on the wall. Revelation 21:6. Gingerly he took it down and laid it on the desk to reveal a safe. The code simple, something Lucifer always questioned. His mother's birthday opened it.

Jonas and Amata crowded behind him as the contents were revealed. Only it was empty besides a holotape. Lucifer inserted it in his Pip-Boy but Jonas spoke up before he hit play.

"Come on, Amata, this isn't for us to hear." He took her by the arm and they walked out. She didn't argue, instead offering Lucifer a reassuring smile and nod. Wasting no more time he started it.

" _Alright, how to begin? Lucifer… I don't really know how to tell you this- I hope you'll understand, and I know you'll be angry. I thought about it for a long time, but in the end, I decided it was best for you not to know. So many things could have gone wrong, I'm sure the Overseer has finally gone off the deep end. So this is my warning,_

" _Get out of the vault._

" _As soon and as fast as you can. The outside is- well they call it the wasteland for a reason. But it'll be safer than sticking around the vault. Besides… you were born out there._ " Lucifer paused the message.

He should have known. It all made so much sense, why people didn't know his mother or any grandparents. Why Almodovar and the others had such a bug up their ass about them. Before questions could start mounting, he resumed the tape.

" _I have something I need to do… it's very important. One day I hope to find you again, and perhaps you'll be able to help with it. But until then, DON'T follow me. No matter what, or how bad you wish to. Please. You are strong and smart, more so than I ever was. You'll be fine. Lucifer I-_

" _Ah, forget it. Goodbye… I love you,_ " The click of the tape's end filled the dead silent room as his arm fell. Lucifer had so much he needed to ask, why couldn't he tell him? Why couldn't he follow? What the hell was so important? Why _now_?

So many questions, but no answers.

One assurance though, the vault wasn't safe for him anymore. He'd been sure of it after killing Mack, but now his dad advocated it too. What would he even do? If his father asked him not to follow, he had to have a good reason and he'd respect that. But where should _he_ go?

Those were questions for later. He closed the safe and hung the verse again before joining Amata and Jonas.

"Well, there's no way I can stay here after this. I've gotta do as my old man did."

"If you try to get to the door the conventional way, you'll never make it," Jonas was quick to point out.

Amata shrugged, "He won't have to."

Lucifer raised a brow as he turned to her, "He won't?"

"No, there's a better way that my dad will never expect. Go straight to him in his office."

"Take him hostage and use him as a shield?"

"Better," Amata smirked, "along with all his fancy surveillance he has control of-"

"Huh, that's why dad hit the power. No lights or cameras."

"Sure sounds like him. Anyway, mine also happens to have his own way to the entrance. An escape tunnel that leads right next to the door."

"How did you manage to learn about that, Ms. Almodovar?" Jonas asked with a wry smile of his own.

"He's not always in his office, and I guessed his password. It's my name by the way."

"That'll make my life easier. And I'll get to give your dad a piece of my mind on my way out. A win-win."

"He's still my dad, so try not to hurt him. I know he's not exactly your favorite-"

"God, I wonder why?"

"Lucifer, please," Amata pleaded.

"He sent his rabid dog after me, you think he was expecting Mack to bring me back alive?"

"Hey, ease up it's still her father," Jonas backed up.

Lucifer sighed, "Fine. Fine, I'll let him stay in one piece. And why do you always take her side?"

"Because you and your dad think you know everything."

"That's putting it mildly." Amata muttered as she folded her arms.

"No wonder dad left and wants me to do the same."

"Hilarious." Jonas rolled his eyes.

Lucifer thought about the best path to the office that avoided patrol routes. With most likely covering the direct path to the door he should have a clear shot to Almodovar's office. ' _Then the door and- well, I'm completely on my own from there._ '

"I should probably get going before he sends any more of my colleagues." Lucifer felt that same tightness from before as he looked to Amata.

Jonas glanced between them, "I'll give you two a moment. But first just let me say that you and your father are the best men I've ever met." A sad smile spread as he held out his hand, "I'll miss you, sport."

Lucifer grunted with a wry smirk; he hadn't called him that in years. "I'm sure you'll remember the know-it-all times and be glad you're rid of us." He shook his hand.

Jonas laughed, "That's a good point." He stepped back and started to make his way to the office.

Now was the moment of truth. Alone with her again, with so much to say and no time to say it. There was never any time.

"You know my dad had just been suggesting I find someone else?" Amata began.

"Anyone but me, right?"

"Preferably someone who's a supervisor of course."

"Of course," Lucifer shook his head, "god forbid you make your own choices."

Amata sighed, it was the same old song and dance she'd been fighting for years.

"Not sure how, but I'll figure something out. Won't be easy without my partner in crime," she joked nudging his shoulder.

Lucifer wanted to laugh, but what came out was bitter. As long as he could remember they'd been thick as thieves. That stupid kid should have known it would never last. He glanced out the clinic windows to the halls they laughed and ran through as his dad tried to get them to be careful.

"You won't need me. You never did," he admitted.

"Maybe you do, we could go together," she proposed, her hazel eyes bright and hopeful.

Part of him wanted to say yes, without even thinking about it. Everything else _screamed_ no. He would risk his ass, throw himself through fire. But he didn't know if he could keep her safe out there. Hell, he struggled to do it in the vault, how could he with what was probably waiting out there?

"No."

Amata grabbed his hand, "But-"

" _No_." He pulled away, "Amata I can't take you. Don't ask me to risk your life too."

"It's my life to risk, Lucifer. I can take-"

"For me! You want to risk it for me!" he cut her off. "I won't let you if I have to cuff you to a god damn bed."

She went silent at that.

"I have to go, Amata." Lucifer stepped close, wanting to take her hand but he couldn't bring himself to. "I wish things were different. That we could have stayed together, that I was better. But I can't change the past, and-"

Amata threw her arms around him, "I'll miss you."

"Same to you." He squeezed her back tight. Lucifer looked down at her. He wanted to kiss her, to remember what it felt like. Instead he pressed one to her forehead and stepped away. The tears in her eyes were gonna haunt him.

* * *

Making it to Almodovar's office was even easier than Lucifer had anticipated. He never ran into any patrols. Residents noted him from their windows but his uniform made them quick to close their curtains. Passing the Mack's was awkward, considering daddy dearest pounded at the window yelling obscenities at him while his half blind son watched.

He didn't need to say anything to him, Steve's corpse would say more than any words.

The Security Office was open when he passed it. Chief Hannon thought he might capture him himself. Had his baton ready and everything. Too bad he was never as smart as he thought he was and failed to think of what might happen. A 9mm to the knee gave him a strong lesson in consequence. Lucifer wouldn't lie that it felt a little good to get some payback for that first six months.

Of course, he had to move twice as fast since the shot would alert anyone in the area. Thankfully it wasn't far to the Overseer's loft and office.

The hiss of the door opening faded to a tense silence as Lucifer stepped through the threshold. Almodovar stood at the window overlooking the atrium, hands clasped behind him. He knew that Lucifer was there, he didn't need to say it.

"I remember when you first tried baseball down there. I watched as you hit a homerun that slammed into this window right in front of me."

"Despite my best efforts I always seemed to get your attention."

"I clapped and smiled down at you with pride. Despite your misfortune of birthplace, you fit with our community. I saw who could become a fine and productive member of Vault 101."

"Could have fooled me."

Almodovar turned to him now, face impassive as ever.

"Your father molded you to be like him instead. Difficult, unruly, disrespectful, with no regard of order."

"My father taught me not to believe the lies you spew. All the bullshit you rain down on us from your ivory tower in this office."

"Just like him, perhaps if I had given you to another family, the Gomez's perhaps. Maybe then you would have been what I hoped for."

"He would have snapped you in half if you tried."

"Of course, you resort to violence as animals do when they're not trained properly. I should have left the two of you out there to rot."

Lucifer stalked closer, "You call us animals? We've done more for this vault then you've ever done! I didn't see you tirelessly working the clinic after the reactor accident, or the flu epidemic. It sure as hell wasn't you who carried little Monica Kendall out of the lower levels when she went missing. That was us!"

Almodovar's brow twitched. "I ensure everyone's safety in the vault. It's my leadership-"

Lucifer snatched him up by his suit and pinned him against the window.

"Leadership?! You're no leader! Only a coward who hides behind his officers and this damn window when things get hard!" He lifted him off the ground and slammed him against said window.

"And you are nothing but a bloodthirsty thug who thinks he knows better than everyone around him!" Almodovar finally retaliated, impassive mask cracking.

"You call me a thug when you sent a psycho to kill me?"

"Officer Mack is-"

Lucifer slammed him again, never letting his feet to the floor.

"Mack was a sadist and reveled in the control that _you_ gave him!"

Now he was silent, no defense for the former officer with more violent arrests than everyone else combined. Lucifer hurled him to the ground and took a step back.

"You're not worth it."

He left him to use the terminal and open the tunnel. The desk in the center of the room began to shift as panels beneath it slid away and the whole thing lifted to the ceiling. Amata certainly knew the best ways around the vault that was for sure.

"I should never have let my daughter around you," Almodovar hissed as Lucifer began to descend.

"You've done too much to our relationship for me to actually rise to that bait. But if you hurt her, she'll let me know. And I'll be back. That door won't stop me." With that Lucifer disappeared and closed the tunnel behind him.

* * *

It didn't take much convincing to get the officers at the main door to just let him go. What was there to gain in trying to stop him? Only risks on their lives, the door had already been opened once hours before. Opening it again wasn't going to unring that bell. Plus it got rid of a troublemaker in their eyes. So, they stepped out and went to join the others.

The ear-piercing _screech_ of the massive four-foot-thick, gear shaped door grating against its frame was one of the worst sounds Lucifer had heard in his entire life. Bad enough he covered his ears and cringed. When it was off the frame, he opened his eyes to darkness outside.

Except for a few small rays of light at the far end of the cave.

Real light, from the sun which would be just rising. A sunrise, a _real_ sunrise. Now that had him moving with some purpose, though not before hitting the control to close the vault again. He covered his ears prior this time though. It didn't stop the horrific sound but helped soften it.

Standing in that cave was so different to the vault, no longer climate controlled, the cave was cool but the air was stale and stagnant. Lucifer made his way to the door, the cracks letting the reddish beams through. ' _This is it. Moment of truth._ '

Taking a deep breath Lucifer pushed the door open, and immediately staggered back inside. He couldn't see anything; his vision had been whited out. The lights of the vault might have been made to reproduce the sun's light but it still wasn't the real thing. Even if only a sunrise.

His eyes watered mildly, but after rubbing them and a good amount of blinking he could see again. The air was much different, fresh, and clear. The heat rolled through him like a wave. But the sun on his face, was warm, and he wondered a moment why he never did earlier.

Then he looked around.

Off the overlook from the vault's entrance he had a wide landscape to take in, and it sobered his mood. The sunrise nearly over, only light hints of red streaked the sky. The rest a bright blue with small wisps of white clouds in sharp contrast to what waited below. The husks of an old world neighborhood burned and crumbled. The ground hard and sandy, barely any life left. Trees were little more than scorched stakes jutting up from the ground.

For miles, America's remains spread out, nothing left but echoes.

* * *

 **Author Note: Forewarning if you couldn't quite tell already. I've gone my own way with this story. Plenty of others have rehashed the game word for word so if that's what you're looking for I'm afraid it's not here. But maybe you'll stick around, I've got some twists and turns up my sleeve on this one. If you plan to stay strap in, this is gonna be a long ride…**


	3. Welcome to the Wasteland

**Chapter 2**

" **Welcome to the Wasteland"**

When the initial shock and awe of seeing what was left of the world wore off Lucifer gathered his resolve. There was no turning back now, that was for certain. He didn't have time to sort through the feelings bubbling up. He needed to find somewhere to get a start. If his eyes weren't playing tricks on him there was a dark hulk on the horizon. Considering he couldn't stop squinting from the light he didn't want to rule it out.

From what he could see however it looked like a load of scrap. Though almost seemed to be shaped into a wall. If it was, then it had to be some kind of settlement. At least it was a goal to reach. Even if it was a ways off yet.

He descended into the old neighborhood. Walking through the suburb sent a chill down his spine despite the Virginia heat. Summer was in full swing but that only made the place eerier. Two hundred years ago it would have been full of people. Kids running around, playing baseball or road hockey. Maybe heading to a pool. Dad cutting the grass and mom tending a garden.

' _All dead now._ '

A breeze whispered through the ruins. The collapsed houses were little more than charred piles of wood. Any life nurtured inside was crushed. No matter the care taken in keeping them the pride of the neighborhood.

Lucifer kept scanning the area, hand at his holster. As if the ghosts of the families would leap out to get him. Well, them or any bandits who might use the place as an ambush point. After all, they'd have the perfect cross fire to box anyone in.

What he walked into wasn't an ambush, the potent scent of rot and death dispelled that. A man's body was pinned to a pillar at a small fueling station at the end of the road. As Lucifer came closer the stench threatened to choke him or force his last meal up. Whoever they used to be they certainly didn't live well. He wore tattered leathers and broken car parts; grime smeared his remaining skin.

Maggots squirmed in any opening they could gather. Be it splits in the flesh or the mouth and empty eye sockets. Some trickled from one ear. The other was on the ground at Lucifer's feet. There were words carved in a charred chunk of plywood above the corpse. Lucifer tried to cover his nose as he read aloud.

"Here lies Boppo and his gang. Raiders, rapists, murderers. Expect the same if you enjoy similar pass times."

' _Gang?_ ' Lucifer glanced around for signs of other bodies. A puddle of black blood stained the cracked concrete under the awning. Slowly he craned his neck up, suspended from the rafters was a blood-soaked, lumpy sack. A broken nose poked through a tear in the burlap.

The smell finally forced Lucifer back to the road with a newfound understanding of wasteland justice. Reorienting himself again he noticed another sign, this one made of scrap. It wasn't another warning, instead directions. Pointing to the settlement he'd spotted, as well as a name.

Megaton.

Without worry of being attacked the rest of the trip was much faster. The view from a distance didn't do the place justice. The gate was clearly made from the crossed wings of a plane. In fact, much of the scrap seemed to come from aircraft. The engine situated above the gate did have Lucifer scratching his head though.

"What's your business here, vaultie?!" a voice shouted from above.

Lucifer searched for a source, finally noting the barrel of a rifle aimed through a square cut out of a sheet of metal on a platform by the engine. ' _Don't skimp on protection here, that's for sure._ '

"Information, somewhere to get my bearings!"

The barrel disappeared, "Wait there! Gotta inform the Sheriff this early!"

Lucifer tried covering his eyes a bit in the meantime. The sun was more hindering than he'd anticipated. He'd need to do something about it eventually. Suddenly a loud whirring began to spool up above him. It increased in volume and speed as the engine began to open the gate. Both sides sliding up and away to reveal another gate that was pulled open.

Walking in the gates Lucifer was greeted by a large man with a thick beard covering a surprisingly friendly face. He wasn't sure what to make of the leather duster adorned with a sheriff's badge and the cowboy hat though.

' _You're wearing a blue and gold jumpsuit, who the fuck are you to throw stones?_ '

"Vault dweller, haven't seen one of your kind for a long time. What brings you here?" His deep voice rumbled as he folded his thick arms.

"I saw the place on the horizon, figured it was good a place as any. Though some guy called 'Boppo' did make me wonder about that," Lucifer grilled, trying to gauge how defensive he'd be.

His eyes narrowed, "Met him, did ya? Means you know what he'd done. Maybe in the vault you let folk get away with those sorts of things but us Regulators don't stand for it, son."

"We might as well in comparison to that. If that's how you deal with his types out here you've got a better sense of justice than our leader did."

"I see, by that skin tone and the fact you're still squintin' I'm guessing you _just_ pulled yourself out of that hole. Am I right?" The big man asked.

"The suns been out longer than I have," Lucifer admitted honestly.

The man chuckled, "Well, you're honest, I'll give you that. You stay straight with me and you'll be welcome as long as you like." He held out his hand for a shake, "Name's Lucas Simms, and you're now in the town of Megaton, my town. You seem like a nice kid, so I'll help you out, think you can walk and talk?"

Lucifer obliged firmly, "Lucifer. Please though, don't strain my abilities or anything."

The man chuckled again and inclined his chin to a nearby rampart around the large crater the town was situated in and around. There was a certain sophistication to the structures despite their materials. Rivets and more than competent welding ensured the town and its separate level were sturdy. This wasn't just a ramshackle hole to hide in.

Lucas pointed out some landmarks of the town, the jail, Regulator barracks, a bar and the place to eat. But Lucifer had to do a double take over the railing, nearly throwing himself over in the process. It wasn't even fifteen feet from the food at the bottom of the crater. Partly submerged in a shallow pool of filthy water, surrounded by people chanting.

"Is that a fucking atom bomb?" He blurted out with all the guile of a bat in the face.

Lucas sighed heavily, "Yes, and before you ask, _yes_ , it's still active. But it seems to be dormant."

"Are you kidding me? You people are literally sitting on a ticking time bomb! That thing goes off and this town goes with it!" Lucifer ranted.

"Ya ain't tellin' me nothin' I don't already know," Lucas chided with a glower. "But with those crazies worshipping the damn thing we can barely get near it. Not to mention they've been helping expand the town since the beginning. I appreciate your concern, really, son, I do. But _we'll_ deal with it when it becomes a problem." He pointed to himself.

Lucifer couldn't help but stare at the bomb. More specifically the man standing closest to it, soaking in the toxic water.

"Jesus, those people worship that thing?" Lucifer asked watching them.

"I don't understand it, even if that Cromwell tries to explain it whenever he can. Man's not all there anymore. Sure, considering what he believes didn't exactly mean his dogs were all barking. But he's really gone off the deep end recently."

"I'm sure standing in that puddle wasn't doing wonders for him, no matter how much he believed it did." Lucifer reasoned.

Lucas grunted, "Sure it didn't, best you keep your distance. Cromwell and his church go further than Megaton. You won't see them often but they're out there, believe me. The ones here may be harmless but- well religious folk'll do anything for their faith."

"People don't need faith to be fucking batshit. Faith just convinces them they're not."

"Won't argue with you on that. Come on, I'll show you around some more, tell you about your new home." He began to walk away, but a wry chuckle escaped and he glanced over his shoulder, "Welcome to the wasteland, son."

* * *

Lucas did his best to give Lucifer the rundown on the wasteland, a crash course of sorts. Don't drink the water, it'll make you sick. Don't piss people off they're liable to shoot you. Some people will do worse. Avoid D.C. itself, the mutants there will make you wish you were with the former group. Everything out there is useful to someone. Things of that nature.

He pointed him to the local saloon, though with fair warning to avoid the proprietor, and instructions to ask for a man named John. Said he just might be willing to teach him a thing or two about the wasteland and how to survive it. The sheriff had been fair and straight with him so he saw no reason not to take him at his word.

Heading inside he was confronted by the strong stench of liquor, tobacco smoke and a third he really didn't want to think about with the sounds coming from the second floor. A haze filled the air about the place. He wasn't sure what to make of it, it was nothing like the vault, that was for sure.

Of course, the wasteland had another curveball for him.

A man, or what had been a man at a time. Skin had rotted off in places exposing necrotic muscle underneath. He _did_ look better than Boppo but that wasn't a high fucking bar to get over. The cobwebs on the medical and scientific cogs in his mind snapped as they tried to turn. How the hell did that happen, and how did someone keep moving around after?

"What's the matter, smoothskin, never seen a ghoul before?" he rasped, voice like he smoked three packs a day and knocked it back with broken glass. A perplexed look on what was left of his face. Lucifer cleared his throat as he approached the bar, and not just from the smoky, stagnant air.

"No, no I haven't. Sorry." Lucifer apologized as he came to stand before the newly minted ghoul. Surprisingly he didn't give off as much of a stink as Lucifer expected. Perhaps from the fact he seemed to have stopped rotting, otherwise he'd be a skeleton.

"Wait... sorry? You're sorry?" his eyes were wide as could be. Almost worried they'd fall out.

"Apologies tend to be the polite thing to do when you offend someone."

He blinked, "That's- that's a surprise! I'm used to every asshole smoothskin in this town giving me shit just because I look like a corpse," he explained. "Names Gob, I'd shake but it wouldn't be too pleasant for you."

"Lucifer. Not to be an ass and dwell on it, but would you mind some questions about ghouls?" Lucifer asked.

Gob dismissed it with a wave, "Not a problem, rather you try and understand us than shoot us on sight cause we're 'zombies' like a lot of people say."

For a time, he explained what ghouls were, to his knowledge as one. Even a bit of the unpleasant process in becoming one. Lucifer had trouble wrapping his brain around it. What his father taught him didn't match up. Radiation didn't work that way, or it shouldn't anyway.

Was this just a perfect set of events and some quirk of nature? Or was there something else to it?

While he spoke with his new friend a man watched from the shadows of the nearby side room. The only occupant, a finely pressed and pristine suit covered him. Shoes polished to a mirror sheen, and a fedora tipped just so to shadow his face from anyone. He neither drank, nor smoked, merely watched.

When Gob had to serve other customers, Lucifer couldn't ignore the eyes on him anymore. Turning towards them, Lucifer laid his on the man in question. Undeterred he smiled, and with a single digit beckoned him over. The man didn't say anything at first when he arrived, merely appraised him. But then tipped his fedora up, revealing piercing light gray eyes. He had a pair of sunglasses hanging from the breast pocket of his suit.

Why was he showing Lucifer his eyes?

"My, my, what do we have here?" he began, his voice smooth and in control. "A vault dweller. No… much more than that. Much more." He made Lucifer's hand almost reach for his holster, but stopped himself.

"Who are you?" The man's smile returned and he motioned to the seat next to him. Lucifer half expected large teeth to sprout and fur to grow. ' _What big eyes you have…_ '

"Please, have a seat. We are going to have much to talk about," he assured. Lucifer glanced at the seat, maybe this was John? He hadn't asked about him yet though. Lucifer eased down in the seat, the first time he'd sat down in hours. Tension remained in every muscle fiber.

"You didn't answer my question." Lucifer met those unsettling eyes.

"Ahh, of course where are my manners? You may call me, Mr. Burke. I represent certain parties who are looking to bring order to this anarchic land."

"What does that have to do with me?" Lucifer raised a brow.

Mr. Burk put up a hand, "Patience, dear boy, you haven't been in the wasteland long from the look of you. So far, what do you think of what you see?"

"Lotta browns."

Mr. Burke smiled, "There are. An overwhelming amount. The sky is still blue though is it not?"

Lucifer cocked his head, "Yeah, even saw a couple clouds. What's your point?"

"What do you think of it?"

Lucifer exasperated sighed, "What did it look like before? How did we let this happen?"

"Of course, and when the shock passed what did you feel? With that first breath of _real_ air?"

"I guess, grounded. Like I was awake for the first time."

"The vault must have its luxuries. But also, plenty of restrictions."

"It felt like I was finally free for once."

" _Yes_." Mr. Burke had pride in his eyes. "It's a rough picture now, believe me, I understand. But we plan to make it clearer. Make it like it once was." Mr. Burke pointed at Lucifer, "I believe you may be able to help in that, dear boy."

"Why me?"

"I need agents, you have no ties, nothing holding you back. You certainly cut an impressive image. All you need is training. More than whatever your vault gave you to police its residents."

"Why would you do that? You don't know me. Why would you take that risk?"

"Think of it as an investment, I would be the investor in your future out here. I can teach you how to stay alive, how to fight. I'll send you and others to handle important tasks, for now, small. But we need funds, and bodies. You'll be payed, handsomely, and be a part of the future of this… wasteland." His distaste clearly shown on his expertly clean-shaven face.

That didn't sound bad that was certain. First impression be damned if this was what it took to survive, he would be willing.

"What do you need me to do?" Lucifer agreed.

"A small task. One that should be a breeze for a resourceful young man," Mr. Burke began. "This town, it houses many of the group known as the Regulators, little more than vigilantes who believe they are the only ones who know right from wrong. There's no room for them in a civilized society."

Lucifer understood his point. But it was hard to agree when there wasn't much of a society.

"Isn't that a little premature?"

"We are nipping the problem in the bud. Before they can grow any further. It will also send a message that such behavior is not to be tolerated," Mr. Burke explained

"How?"

"The undetonated atomic bomb, for which the town derived its name is still, very much alive. All it needs is a little… motivation." Mr. Burke produced something from his pocket, a small item, no bigger than his fist. "This is a fusion pulse charge. Once planted on the bomb it can be detonated at a safe distance."

Alarm bells from before began to franticly rattle around his head. Their melody something like, 'I told you so, dumbass!'

"What about the people? Not everyone's a Regulator."

"They're not. If there was a way that wasn't far more dangerous and less efficient, I would opt for it. Besides, these people remain complicit in their actions. Are there not enough of them to protect themselves? Could they not create their own laws?"

"What if they agree with the Regulator's sense of justice?" Lucifer kept his voice even. He wasn't keen to set this man off.

"They may, but for how long? When will the Regulator's decide to expand their list for capital punishment? And should they, will this town be able to stop them?"

The conviction in Burke's eyes told him this was already set in stone. Even if he refuted any point Burke made. And honestly, Lucifer doubted that he could. Especially when he didn't even know the Regulators. What he'd seen certainly reinforced Burke's thoughts on them.

That many innocent people though? Lucifer couldn't do that, no matter who Burke worked for. Couldn't let him know that of course.

"I can handle it."

"Excellent, here, take it. Come to me after its done. We'll travel to a place to observe the detonation, and where your new life will begin. I'd suggest waiting for nightfall, and avoid anyone in a duster. The rest is up to you, it is a test after all. But I'm sure you'll do fine, dear boy." Burke assured with that smile of his. Lucifer nodded as he took the charge.

"Oh, and out of professional courtesy, refrain from going to the Regulator's. I promise you; I _will_ find out. But of course, you'd never do that… Right?" His smile was unwavering, brow almost imperceptibly higher than before. A shiver crawled down Lucifer's spine. He didn't know if he hid it though.

"Right."

* * *

Lucifer left in a hurry, and scanned the scrap town for Lucas. Of course, the Regulator population became very apparent. Leather dusters and cowboy hats dotted the town. If he planned to bring this to Lucas, he figured it would be for the best if he went to one of them. Not like they had a stake in it or anything.

He found the nearest one, young guy with dark auburn hair. When asked to take him to Lucas, that it was dire, he gave Lucifer a skeptical look. But inevitably led him to the Regulator's barracks all the same. Lucifer couldn't deny Burke's plan would work wonderfully as it wasn't far from the bomb, up a ramp and to the left.

Heading inside he couldn't help but replay Burke's "professional courtesy". He had a feeling he was a man of his word. But blowing up the town was something he couldn't do. He steeled his will, and headed for the Sheriff.

"Lucas, I have to talk to you, now." Lucifer stated; his tone brooked no argument. And it got the burly man's attention.

"Alright, follow me." He led the way upstairs to a small office. Once inside Lucas motioned to one of the chairs.

"There's no time for that. I met a man up in the saloon. He called himself Mr. Burke." Lucifer immediately went off when the door shut.

"Whoa, slow down, son. I know about Mr. Burke, he's odd but-"

"He wants me to blow up the fucking bomb!" Lucifer blurted out. The wasteland was a bit more hectic than he was ready for, and already running on fumes his nerves were shot. Normally calm and collected was now antsy and panicked.

"HE WHAT!?" Lucas boomed, his eyes bulging.

"He tried to offer me a job, I think. But to get it I have to blow up the town! He gave me this to plant on the bomb." Lucifer pulled out the charge.

"Jesus fucking Christ, give me that thing!" He snatched it from Lucifer's hand. Striding across the room to a safe and storing it inside. Problem secured he rested a hand on the safe and took a deep breath. Then grabbed the AK-47 on the desk and racked the bolt.

"You gonna kill him?"

"If it comes to that."

The saloon went dead silent at the sight of the two large men entering through the smoky air. It was the one in the duster and cowboy hat that drew their attention. Lucas and Lucifer went over to the side room where Burke waited calmly. At their entrance, he looked directly to Lucifer his lips quirking just barely.

"Burke! What the hell is your business in my town!?" Lucas demanded.

"Sheriff Simms, calm yourself. There's no reason to shout." He directed his gaze to Lucas, completely unperturbed.

"The hell there isn't, Burke! The bomb, you're trying to blow it up!"

"Sheriff, I believe there's been a misunderstanding. I assume this young man has merely made a mistake. I don't know what he's told you but I assure you I have nothing but Megaton's best interests at heart." Burke's tone was unchanged, calm as could be. Almost as if trying to convince a child the doctor doesn't bite.

"Is this some kind of game to you, or are you really just out of your mind?" Lucifer wondered.

"I had hope for you, dear boy, seems you're not what I thought." Burke's tone turned icy. "How disappointing."

"Get up, Burke. I'll give you a chance to explain yourself, from a cell." Lucas ordered. The man stood; he wasn't as tall as either of the other men before him. Didn't seem to even register to him.

"I apologize, Sheriff, but I simply don't have time for this. So, if you'll excuse me…" he trailed off and took one step between Lucifer and Lucas. The burly Regulator reached out to take his arm.

Their worst mistake.

Burke shot into action, driving a sharp kick to Lucas' shin and grabbing his rifle. He yanked it up by the barrel, cracking him across the face. Immediately he followed up and jabbed Lucifer in the gut with the stock, knocking the wind out of him. Burke dumped the magazine on the floor and kicked it across the room, racking the bolt to eject the round still in the chamber.

"I suggest you keep your hands to yourselves, everyone. No reason for you all to die." Burke addressed those who'd stood up. Lucas tried to tackle Burke, who caught him. Despite his size, Burke only slid a foot and half back. Locking Lucas' arms behind his back Burke kneed him in the gut several times. Unceremoniously sweeping his legs from under him afterwards.

Lucifer snatched his wrist, only to feel a sharp sting shoot through his face. He stumbled back clutching at his left eye. The feeling of blood oozing down his face. Burke had a small blade in his right hand. Lucifer hadn't seen him even draw it. Lucas had his back turned as Burke readied himself to strike.

"Lucas!" Lucifer shouted, jumping in front of him. He only felt a punch in the gut. Glancing down though he saw Burke's arm driving the knife through his vest. Right where Mack had shot him, weakening the area. His vision was mismatched, one side crimson the other clear.

"Selfless act. Admirable, if futile," Burke admitted

He yanked the knife free and Lucifer gripped at the wound, trying to keep pressure on it. He fell to a knee as cold spread from the puncture. Lucas seized Burke's wrist that held the knife. There was no denying who was stronger. Burke knew this as he slammed his knee into his hand driving the blade into Lucas' leg. Lucas' face only grimaced, unimpressed. Burke smiled again as he reached in his coat. Lucifer leaped forward ignoring the hot pain spiking from his abdomen.

Burke fired three times. Lucifer felt two hits while the third struck Lucas. The Regulator stumbled back and fell to the ground. He coughed and a red mist came from his mouth. Burke bent down and yanked his knife from Lucas' leg and with a flick of his wrist the blade was gone. Burke calmly stood over Lucifer as he bled on the floor.

"Was it really worth it, dear boy?" His only answer, gurgling as blood leaked from the corners of his mouth streaking his paling skin. One of the shots missed his vest.

"I thought not." Burke turned to the patrons of the saloon. "I suggest not giving chase, unless you would like to join them." None moved. "Smart." He slid on his sunglasses, straightened his completely unblemished suit, and headed out the door.

Lucifer tried to get up, a burning in his shoulder made his body protest. It betrayed him and he only managed to flip over. So instead Lucifer dragged himself across the floor towards the door, he knew he was bleeding out but he had to keep going. Strength gave out of him and he collapsed. Eyes drifting shut, Lucifer felt like a fool.

* * *

" _HEEELLLOOOO, Capital Wasteland! This is Three Dog, AWWOOO! Comin' to you loud and proud from Galaxy News Radio!_ "

Lucifer's eyes opened at the rude awakening. His head swam as he struggled to push himself up. Between the stinging in his face, ache of his shoulder and gut he dropped back to the springy mattress with a groan. The intense pain that seemed to be missing in the moment suddenly made itself known.

"Well, well, look who's awake," a low, accented voice spoke. "Gotta say kid, I didn't think you'd be opening your eyes again." Lucifer looked over to see his visitor. A thick head of brown hair covered his head and a beard his large jaw. He wore a duster, but his was much nicer than any of the Regulator's. A dark cowboy hat hung from the back of his chair.

"Who- who are you?" Lucifer winced as the pain flared up from his moving.

"Name's John, Sheriff said you were lookin' for me," the man stated. Lucifer wanted to sit up, but after his first attempt he decided against it.

"Lucas is alive?" he asked instead.

John nodded, "Wouldn't be if you hadn't pulled them heroics. Whole town's praisin' you as a hero."

"Didn't do much, except get my ass kicked," Lucifer grumbled.

He chuckled, "Ah, sometimes that's all it takes. You are one lucky son of a bitch, that bullet wasn't far from an artery. Hit that and they'd have been digging you a grave."

"If I was so lucky, I wouldn't have gotten shot and stabbed."

John shrugged, "Fair enough. So, what is it you wanted from me kid?" He leaned back in his chair. Gray eyes bore into Lucifer's.

"Well, I had hoped to have you teach me how to survive out here. Lucas pointed me to you. But my current state makes me think I won't do very well."

John scrutinized him up and down with a sharp eye. What he was looking for Lucifer didn't know.

"Doc says you'll make a full recovery." John informed him.

"Joy." Lucifer deadpanned.

A silence stretched as Lucifer wondered if the man was even still in the room. He had a feeling he wouldn't hear him leave if John didn't want him to.

"Meet me in Springvale, town you came through from the vault." He grabbed his hat and left before Lucifer could formulate a response. Apparently, John found whatever he was looking for in him. Seemed to mean he was willing to train Lucifer despite the incident.

He'd take it.

* * *

 **Author's Note: This is where we'll skip some time, and get into the real story. Expect to see a lot of twists and turns, canon was kinda butchered. The idea of Regulators having a large presence in Megaton came from a story called "Wasteland Legends: The Thin Line" by Alexeij. You guys should all head over and check out his stuff, its damn good.**


	4. Ferry Tale

**Chapter 3**

" **Ferry Tale"**

 **One Year Later**

 **2277**

Three days. Three days in the ruins fighting the Frankensteins. Three days without a shower or meal that didn't come out of a package. So, when her father had granted them some R&R it was a welcome relief. The rest of the Pride suggested heading to Rivet City, get a drink, maybe check out the market. Sarah agreed with only a single condition. Shower first.

They had stopped in the small Brotherhood barracks inside the dilapidated aircraft carrier. There they changed into their plain gray Utilities and headed down to the bar. They passed the intensely scrutinizing gazes of many Rivet City Security. The main reason the settlement was one of the only safe locations so close to D.C.

They weren't even afraid of the Brotherhood when they arrived in the Capital. Merely informing them that they'd stay out of their business as long as they stayed out of theirs. Putting their money where their mouth was when the Outcasts came knocking for their tech.

The power armor still hung from the ship, .50 caliber rounds through the helmet and several other places. Some may have seen it as wasteful, but it proved a very good point, that their power armor didn't make them invincible, and they weren't scared of them.

Thankfully they managed to convince them that _they_ weren't there to fight.

So, the people of Rivet City and the Brotherhood of Steel held to an understanding. They keep their tech grubbing hands off, and continue fighting the mutants. Rivet City would be open to trade and housing a few of their number inside. The proximity to D.C. meant they could keep fresh Brothers in the area at all times, who could in turn keep the pressure on the muties.

Sarah enjoyed her time there. They were kind enough people, if a little wary. Even after all the time together, she guessed it was hard to forget such instincts. There was a reason they were the strongest settlement in the Capital Wastes after all. She could forgive a little caution on their side, especially when it was mutual.

The Pride made their way through the steel halls and hatchways. All the same as the rest, utilitarian, sturdy, and damn confusing. Without the signs pointing the way, anyone could get lost. Being in the Navy certainly wouldn't have been for Sarah.

Down, deck by deck they eventually reached the bottom, where the Muddy Rudder resided. Far from the pitches of peddlers in the market or the buzz of equipment in the science lab. Out of sight, out of mind. Just as any patron looking to escape their troubles would like.

The bouncer stepped aside, eyeing Kodiak thanks to his seven-two, over three-hundred-pound frame. A group of men in maintenance coveralls stood around the pool table chuckling about one of their misfortune. The Pride headed down to the bar, a hint of tobacco smoke wafted from the smoking section the bartender sternly enforced.

They took a seat around one of the tables just off the bar. Except Glade, who boisterously declared the first round on him. Conversations carried and laughter lifted the spirit of the bar. Nobody offered them more than a second glance. A part of her found it refreshing, not to be gawked at. While the rest took it as a reminder once again, that these people didn't fear them.

Glade returned with a tray of beers and passed it around.

"So! What should we toast to?" he asked, plopping down in his seat.

"A job well done?" Kodiak proposed.

Glade gave a sharp nod, "Good enough for me. To a job well done!"

A clink of their dark bottles followed. Sarah took a good draw of her own, but watched as Glade chugged away half his bottle. Colvin merely sipped it; he always had been the lightweight.

"Jeez, Glade, don't need to burn yourself out. Still gotta head back to the Citadel tomorrow," Sarah smirked.

The older Paladin scoffed with a wave of his hand, "I could make it back drunk. I'll be fine hungover."

"I'm not carrying you back," Kodiak immediately refused.

"Bite me, Cub," Glade threw back. Kodiak rolled his eyes.

"So Sarah, where'd Gallows go this time?" Dusk questioned, turning away from the male members of the Pride.

"He should be going north. I don't know what for, father gave him the mission, something about the old days. Not really sure what he means by that, but I guess it was important." Sarah shrugged before taking another sip.

"Wish he'd let us all go, we're all the Pride, way he sends him off you'd think we were the B-team," Dusk complained, taking a long draw.

"Gallows knows Spec-Ops better than anyone else, we're all a team, once he finds something, we'll be going right in behind him. But we have to let him do his thing first," Sarah explained. Dusk always had been the fiery one, always looking for the next fight.

"Yeah, yeah, we all got a role to play and all that," Dusk grumbled before taking another drink. Sarah was taking one herself when the bar went silent. Unusual for them. She followed the other patrons', including her team's, gazes back to the door.

The man coming in certainly would draw the attention. A head taller than nearly everyone else, clad in a black leather motorcycle jacket, with combat armor underneath. The matching color meant he could be Talon. It would explain the silence, but his jacket hid where they painted their emblem. Fitted leather pants and dusty biker boots completed the leather heavy ensemble.

He could almost pass for a raider.

His darkened eyes scanned the room, the left a deep scar on it. Long jet-black hair shaved at the sides, the back tucked into his popped collar reached his collarbones and his bangs were pulled off to the side, out of his eyes to graze his clean-shaven jaw. By the oil in it he'd not seen a shower for a few days. But still far too clean by regular waster standards.

Armed to the teeth as well, an assault rifle hung down by his hip and a sniper was strapped to his pack. There was also a handgun in a drop leg holster on his right, and what looked more like a hand cannon in a shoulder holster on his left.

If that wasn't enough, he also had a black KA-Bar attached to the opposite side of the shoulder holster's harness. He crossed the room, making almost no noise despite his size. Finally, he took a seat across from a large man with dark hair, and the hum of the bar began to pick up again, if a bit hushed.

What caught her attention was the Pip-Boy 3000 on his forearm, worn on the inside. It helped hide it to a degree while also avoiding any lights reflecting off the screen, and it made it easier to read while holding a rifle. Many of the Brotherhood did the same when wearing a watch.

"Holy cheekbones," Dusk stated watching him.

Sarah sighed, "That's what drew your attention? The height of his cheekbones?"

"What do you want from me? I've seen guns, I use them quite a bit. Meanwhile he's got one of the straightest jawlines I've ever seen. You can't deny it either," Dusk reasoned.

"Sure, he's attractive but-" It hit her then, the black leather, the Pip-Boy. "Shit, that's that Lone Wanderer Three Dog keeps talking about."

"That's the Lone Wanderer?" Glade raised a brow looking at the surprisingly young man.

"What's he doing here?" Kodiak asked.

"Shut up and we can find out," Dusk ordered. Sarah and the Pride watched as the large man grimaced at the sight of the Lone Wanderer sitting across from him.

"Some reason you're bothering me?" the man demanded.

"Sister, right?" The Wanderer smirked. The man glared at him, "I'll take that as a yes. I hear you may know a thing or two about making undesirables around here disappear." The glare vanished from Sister's face as the Wanderer's smirk got a little bigger.

"I don't know what you're talking about."

The Wanderer casually drew the KA-Bar, twisting and turning it as he appraised it. The black blade's razor edge glinted dangerously, even at a distance it made Sarah itch.

"Funny, I heard you were friends with a certain well-established 'business' man from the north." The Lone Wanderer frowned, tapping his bottom lip with the flat of the blade. "Eulogy Jones, I believe."

"You might want to just get outta here," the big man stated grimly. Suddenly the casual look of the Wanderer dissipated, replaced by a stony mask that would make even granite self-conscious.

"You're a slaver, two women went missing within three miles of Megaton. I want to know how they'll be taken to Paradise Falls. Head to The Ferry then schlep up there? Or maybe try and smuggle them through the metros under D.C.?" His knife was under hand, point resting on the table.

"I have no idea what you're-" the KA-Bar went through Sister's hand pinning it to the table as he screamed in pain.

"Lie again and I start taking off fingers. Understand?" Sarah felt her tension rise and she let go of her drink. A nod stopped her though. It confirmed more than just understanding, he _was_ a slaver. The Wanderer pulled the knife free, but not from his hand. He twisted it. A sick snap as bones broke filled the air. "Say the words."

"I understand!" Sister screamed. The Wanderer pinned his wrist to the table and ripped the blade out. Again, the slaver cried out. Sarah couldn't say she felt sympathy for him, and the Pride stood down.

"Now answer my question," the Wanderer demanded. His eyes piercing through the man like lances.

"They'll be there by the time you get on their trail." Sister breathed though the pain as he clutched his maimed hand. The Wanderer shot a punch to his throat and then drove his face into the table.

"What did I ask you?" He leaned in; tone steely as he ground his face into the wood. The slaver groaned in pain and frustration.

"They'll take Highway 7 to Lee. From there they'll go to The Ferry like you said to cross the Potomac. They'll be in our territory then, and you'll never cross near there," the slaver growled through gritted teeth. Sarah knew the area, anybody who knew what was good for them steered clear of it, unless they wanted a thick, explosive necklace.

"We'll see about that," he stated with finality and let go.

The bar had long since fallen silent again to gawk. The slaver grabbed at his busted nose now. The Lone Wanderer sat back a moment studying the large man. Something passing in those deep blue eyes of his.

Suddenly he jammed the KA-Bar in the table. Lightning fast he reached across, grabbing the slaver by the mouth and behind his head. Sister couldn't even flinch in surprise. With a quick jerk a loud _crack_ emitted as he slumped against the table, mouth lolling open.

Sarah felt her brows raise. The rest of the bar seemed to be having a similar reaction. The Lone Wanderer yanked his knife free and cleaned it on the cloth of the dead man's shirt. He slipped it back in its sheath and clipped it in. He turned to scan the room, likely making sure nobody was looking to catch him in the back.

"God damn it," Belle, the now angry bartender, grumbled as she pinched the bridge of her nose.

"I'm sure security is gonna have questions. Tell Harkness who it was and why, he'll understand," the Wanderer told her.

" _I_ still gotta clean up the blood though," She complained before sighing, "Brock! Get the guards."

"Broke his neck to try and keep it to a minimum."

"Oh, well thank you so much," Belle deadpanned. She sighed, heavier than before, and headed over to the body. The Lone Wanderer turned and met Sarah's gaze. His darkened eyes narrowed as he scrutinized her and passed that gaze over the rest of the Pride.

"Brotherhood, huh?" He settled back on her eyes.

"Yeah. Isn't a problem, is it?" Sarah questioned.

He shrugged, "No, you fight the muties, I kill the raiders and slavers. We each have a job to do."

Sarah smiled and looked at Dusk, "See, even he gets it." She lightly poked the sniper with her elbow.

"Very funny, you're a riot." Dusk took a drink.

"Hey, kid, where'd you get weapons like those, that stuff is way out of most waster's league?" Glade asked. Unsurprising, he always had a love of weaponry. Some said it bordered on unhealthy.

"Sorry, these lips are sealed," he denied.

"That is some pretty serious hardware, McMillan TAC-338, right?" Dusk asked appraising the impressive looking rifle on his pack. The Pride looked at her with brows raised. "What? I don't get wet looking at guns like Glade does, but I know my rifles."

"Hey, just cause your well has dried up…" Glade trailed off hands up in surrender.

"I'm gonna fuckin' kill you," Dusk growled before Sarah laid her hand on her shoulder.

"Girls, stop fighting," she ordered then turned back to the Wanderer. "Those women, you think you'll find them?" Sarah asked.

"No, they're likely long gone by now. Still wanted to be sure on the route just in case. But I plan to hit those slaver bastards where it hurts. Who knows though, maybe they're still there?" The Wanderer glanced at his Pip-Boy. "Might be able to make it back across the Potomac before nightfall."

"Why cross the Potomac? You're already on the Paradise Falls side, and from what Three Dog spews about you I'm sure you can make it through D.C." Sarah suggested.

"Not going their yet, scum that they are the slavers aren't stupid, and Paradise Falls is a damn fortress."

"Wish we could help you, but we've gotta keep the pressure on the super mutants. No matter how many we kill it's like four more replace them." Sarah shook her head.

"They don't seem to be after anything from what I saw. But then I wonder what they're even doing there," the Wanderer voiced his own thoughts.

"We've had the same experience. Storm a building and find they're just squatting inside. No torn-up floorboards or anything indicating they looked for something," Vargas spoke up.

"Maybe they're just too dumb," Glade suggested as he finished his beer.

"Would be nice," the Wanderer agreed. He looked off toward the door, the sound of guards coming was obvious by the heavy boot falls. "Well, looks like I'm gonna have some explaining to do. Good luck in the ruins," he wished as he headed for the door.

"Hey, wait a minute!" Sarah called out. He stopped and turned back, his scared eye brow raising. "What's your real name? Be better than calling you Lone Wanderer." Sarah asked. He got a wry smile at that.

"Sorry, gotta keep some of the magic." He winked then and walked off.

"Think he'll really be able to take down Paradise Falls all by himself?" Glade asked.

"Don't know at this point. But if someone could do it alone, it'd be him." Sarah chuckled, "Or Gallows."

* * *

Lucifer had made it to Arlington by nightfall. He always skirted the cemetery, the men and women interred there had done enough, no reason to disturb them. He wasn't a religious man mind you, but he had respect for the dead, if they deserved it anyway. He spent the night in an old apartment building.

It had become second nature at this point, block the door, lay a trap or two, then find a corner to sleep in. In the morning, pack up and hit the road. John's voice was still strong in his head, eight months that he made hell. He'd begun to wonder what was going on in his head. John seemed to be the type of man who looked at the wasteland and laughed.

He had to learn fast or find out agony had a new definition. It changed every week, and only got worse.

Lucifer stepped out of his overnight lodgings into the bright sun. Thankfully his history reading gave him a solution in his early days. Kohl around the eyes was used rather extensively to help against the sun as well as keep dust and bugs from the eyes. Raiders had figured it out as well he'd found. He didn't really need it anymore like before, but it helped. Even a small advantage was better than none, especially in the wastes. Not to mention thanks to the raiders it had an intimidating connotation.

The trip to Lee would take nearly half the day, which Lucifer would use to his advantage. Nightfall would make dropping the slavers child's play. They loved flashlights and light, stand in the light and they can't see into the dark. But someone in the dark can see just fine. John had made that a _very_ good point to learn.

Heading down the cracked streets of Arlington, Lucifer refrained from stopping at the nearby settlement of 9-Iron. Created on the old country club, it enjoyed relative safety with the Brotherhood so close. Not that they were pushovers. They took out the original inhabitants, raiders who worshipped old Honest Abe. Wore crude top hats and used muzzleloaders. No surprise they didn't last long against people with automatic weapons and no interest in emancipation.

The leader got his head crushed with a 9-Iron, obviously. Plunkett's Valid Points, weren't quite as sharp anymore and the 9-Iron decorated the main building, his blood still caked on it.

Moving between the torn buildings, along the busted sidewalks Lucifer was unfazed. The destruction nothing new. He'd been throughout most of the Capital Wasteland in his year free of the vault. There were worse things than the ruins of the old world.

Lucifer flexed his left hand on the vertical grip of his Heckler & Koch HK416 hanging from him by a three-point sling, he'd made many a customization to the modular weapon. Arlington didn't offer up much in the way of obstacles, the Brotherhood made regular patrols to make sure no undesirables were stamping around their back yard.

Lucifer kept up a good pace to Lee, it wasn't a short journey, though once on Highway 7 it was more or less a straight shot. He pushed through Tysons, one of his first real combat experiences with John. The raiders there were a different beast to the vault guards, they fought with reckless abandon, they weren't afraid of his guns, or his size.

Neither was Burke.

A year since the man had run him over without putting a wrinkle in his suit. Those eyes of his mocked Lucifer at times. If there had been one thing pushing him hardest with John it was a burning desire to knock that smug look off Burke's face.

Even after all that time he hadn't made any headway in what Burke planned. Talon's weren't tightlipped when put to a blade or other instrument that offered pain. But Burke didn't tell them a thing, they were muscle and nothing more. The best lead he had was their presence at the Jefferson Memorial. With all the equipment and hardware there they clearly had something in the works. It involved water, didn't take a genius to figure that out.

Pipes coming out of the basin and running inside are a pretty dead giveaway.

Lucifer looked upon the town that had once been Leesburg, the settlement of Lee was situated in a compound of old county buildings, they'd fortified the gating around much of it and were known to turn a blind eye on the nearby slaver activity. Some rumored they had sold some of their own to the slavers.

Lucifer couldn't say after his original visit. They seemed far more scared of the slavers than anything else. But fear made people do irrational things. He would be getting rid of them in any case so it wouldn't be an issue soon enough. The sun was only just beginning to set as Lucifer pushed further north. He found a spot in the burned-out trees to wait for nightfall.

Whites Ferry, that was what it had been called before the war. Now it was just The Ferry, once on it any freedom was gone. The camp on the road that had once let cars in was fairly large, enough to house twenty or so. They usually had a pair of lookouts on either side of the road. Well-armed, of course, anybody they didn't want near would be dead before they knew what had happened.

Lucifer drew his suppressed SIG Sauer P226. German weapons had an unrivaled reputation and he learned to trust that as did most of the old world. Ejecting his magazine of standard 9mm he swapped it for a mag of subsonic rounds. They may hear the first shot, but after that unless they were close, they wouldn't hear more than the action.

Darkness shrouded the wasteland as he crept to the first lookout, they weren't quite as hidden as they probably thought they were. Lucifer kept his 416 in place with his free hand as he slowly pushed up the slight rise. The lookout was sitting in the dirt cross legged, rifle in his lap as he kept watch. Lucifer pressed the suppressed barrel to the back of his head.

"Move a muscle and I paint these woods with your brains," he whispered, applying a little more pressure for emphasis. The slaver didn't move, just as instructed. "How many of you are on this side of the Potomac?" Lucifer asked as he drew his KA-Bar.

"Twenty-two," he answered without hesitation.

"Thanks." Lucifer then drove the seven-inch blade into the base of his skull, just above his first vertebra directly into his brain stem. The slaver didn't get to respond to the wound before death claimed him. Lucifer yanked the blade free and returned it to the sheath. He grabbed the collar of his jacket and dragged the corpse away from the road, tucking him behind a tree. Then moved back to the spot where the suppressed AR-15 still sat.

The other lookout was in view, offset on the opposite side. Lucifer lined him up in the iron sights of the barebones weapon. Focusing on the sight as he let out a breath, the silhouette of the other lookout's head blurred as he hit his respiratory pause, and squeezed the trigger. The round cracked as it left the weapon, supersonic rounds, and the opposite lookout jerked before slumping forward dead.

The others in camp would know the sound of their lookouts' weapons. No reason to investigate the shot. They were just doing their job. He'd guess half would be asleep while the other half stayed awake. Breaking the night into shifts. Ten motionless, unaware targets. The others wouldn't know what happened until rounds were flying.

Lucifer made for the tents, nothing more than dark canvas with a hole at the front cut out. By the smell of alcohol in the air the slavers were beginning to enjoy their night. Again, he drew his KA-Bar and drove it into the fabric at the back. He pulled it free and pulled it open enough to peer inside. The tent was dark, but the light from the fire illuminated enough to make out the sleeping forms.

None stirred as he brought the razor-sharp blade back in and cut a long line to the ground. Enough that he could slip in. Once inside the sleeping slavers made the seamless transition from sleeping to dead without a sound. The tent only had five, so he had to move to the other and repeat the process.

As he pulled his knife from the fifth one in the second tent footsteps approaching caused Lucifer to freeze. He laid down on one of the empty cots. By the stutter in the steps the man had clearly had a few too many. He began to shake one of the corpses.

"Hey! Hey, D! Wake up you- you," a hiccup interrupted him as he breathed heavily and tried to find his balance. Too easy.

Lucifer skulked over to the swaying shadow and drove his KA-Bar into the same slot in the back of his neck, up and with a twist. Lucifer shoved him over the cot of the dead D and cleaned his knife on his clothes before sheathing it again. He drew his SIG and peaked out to see the group of nine around the fire passing around a bottle.

"You remember that cute little thing from Big Town?" one of the slavers asked. A chuckle emerged from one of them.

"Which one, we've taken a few of them?" Glazed eyes couldn't quite focus.

"The one who tried to grab for your gun when you let go of her wrists," He reminded the more plastered one.

"Ohhhh, yeah that wild one. Man, she was a hell of a fighter. Always liked that…" He trailed off as he revealed a mouth of yellowed teeth in a crooked grin. Lucifer felt his anger churning; this was why he didn't always put them down quickly. Sometimes they deserved more, worse. Normally he tried to keep it quick, bad as some of them were people had to survive.

But then some took what nobody had any right to.

Lucifer stormed out of the tent, confusion washing over the men. Before they could react Lucifer fired. Crimson began to blossom from the gut of the rapist. He snapped to the other conversationalist and fired again, blowing the back of his skull out. Then to the one sitting on the ground he pulled the trigger again. The SIG operating was louder than the rounds it fired.

He moved in, double tapping the head of another on his left. A red mist filled the air above Lucifer as the slavers scrambled in a drunken panic. He aimed right and killed the final one on that side as he shoved the double tap out of his way. He brought both hands back to his weapon as he aimed at the furthest one trying to grab his gun and popped two to his chest and one to his head. He drove a kicked to the knee of the one in front of him, snapping it. Lucifer grabbed his collar and bent him over to fire twice more on the final two as their rifles raised.

Too late.

He pointed his SIG down at the head of the one in his grip and fired. Two rounds remained as he stalked over to the groaning survivor. He seized him around the mouth in a viselike grip as he put the barrel against his groin. Lucifer glared into his wide eyes as he realized what was coming.

He fired the final two shots and pinned the slaver down by his mouth. He tried to scream, but it wasn't going beyond the campsite. Lucifer ground the suppressor against the wound with all his strength. The slaver's muffled screams grew louder. But in time his throes weakened as his blood flowed out. Lucifer finally let go to rip off a strip of the man's clothes. He gagged him, doused him in the alcohol and kicked him in the fire.

Lucifer watched as the slaver thrashed with his last vestiges of strength, but before long went still. The night was filled with the smell of cooking flesh.

He headed over to the waiting ferry, cracked boards and a missing rail didn't exactly fill him with confidence. Though it had been getting the slavers and their 'cargo' across for some time. First things first, he needed to see what was across the river. Lucifer set his pack down and his 416 beside it. He unclipped the straps holding his TAC-338 to the pack and set up the bipod before going prone behind it

He peered through the scope at the small buildings on the other side of the river. It was the one watching the ferry he wanted in his sights though. And he found him. Where he sat was about a half a mile to the other side. It wouldn't be the furthest shot he'd have had to make. But before making it he checked for anyone watching his target. None were even outside.

Lucifer saw no wind, and so his compensation wasn't much, only for distance. Lucifer flexed his hand and let out his breath. Once his respiratory pause hit, he squeezed the trigger. The bark of the rifle was still impressive with the suppressor, if he were closer, they'd likely have heard it. There was a burst of blood as the .338 Lapua slammed into the slaver, flattening him. Lucifer made sure to watch the door of the nearest building. Nobody came out though.

He made his way back to the ferry with his gear and after some trial and error got it moving across the river. Lucifer flipped the safety off on his 416 as he crossed the Potomac. He looked to the other side, and saw a large figure waiting at the end of his trip. He moved to the edge of the ferry to get a closer look, finger wrapping around the trigger. The figure was bulky and distinct, T-51b, and it wasn't black and red. They pointed over their shoulder at the buildings, and ran a finger across their throat.

Lucifer could work with that.

* * *

 **Author's Note: I'm sure you can figure out who that is.**

 **You may notice some new locations, and that would be because I'm using a wasteland based on a real map. So, this world is much larger. The map is from the wonderful author I suggested last time, trust me it's a pretty impressive thing. I'm not using his exact map in my stuff but as a baseline for canon locations. And since he has corrected me, I shall correct it here, the map is a collaborative effort. See his review for details.**


	5. Talons Embedded

**Chapter 4**

" **Talons Embedded"**

Lucifer stepped off the ferry, appraising the power armored figure. They didn't say anything merely appraised him in return. Lucifer mimed booting in a door then pointed to the nearby building beside the road. The other building was for the slaves. The figure nodded and pointed at themselves and then jabbed their rifle forward. Taking point, with their armor's ability to shrug off small arms fire it would seem apt for them to barrel in first.

Lucifer nodded and Power Armor, as Lucifer decided to call them, headed to the nearby door and stood directly in front of it. Lucifer took up position directly behind them, using them as a literal human shield for entry. Three hydraulic assisted fingers counted down before making a fist. With that Power Armor wound up and drove their heavy boot to where the hinges rested, tearing the entire door down.

They burst in, rifles leading. The room a picture of chaos as most of the slavers jerkily tried to get on their feet or to a weapon, many failing. Lucifer opened fire putting two in one on the ground and one into the head of another unlucky enough to find their feet. Blood and brain painted the cracked and pealing wall behind him as the corpse hit the ground. Lucifer snapped to another target just beginning to draw his sidearm after failing to reach his rifle.

A failure to stop, two to the chest and one to the head. His blood splattered the wall and he died like the rest. Power Armor had cut down the others with their custom laser rifle. They immediately pressed up the stairs to the next floor. Lucifer shot down one who had tried to make it down. The corpse tumbled down, loud thuds echoing to those waiting upstairs.

Power Armor nodded to Lucifer, a compliment of the shot he assumed, and leaped up the stairs two at a time. Lucifer went after them, hearing the loud reports of their rifle's laser obliterating the air in its path. He made it up to see most already dead before he could finish off the last two. All the shots made by Power Armor were robotically precise, perfectly between the eyes, or directly to the heart. Deadly and efficient.

Lucifer couldn't help but nod approvingly at the dead slavers as he looted the key to the slave's prison. Whoever was in that power armor was skilled, obviously one of the Brotherhood's best. The special emblem on his pauldron reinforced that. What were they doing there though?

Slavers weren't the Brotherhood's main concern. Not that they had any qualms with gunning them down if they came across them. The ones who apparently used to stay in the Lincoln Memorial were proof of that. But it was the super mutants that were their Moby Dick.

It wasn't really his concern or business, they did their thing, he did his. So, he didn't look the gift horse in the mouth and headed for the other building. Power Armor followed as Lucifer moved to the building housing the slaves. The two guards came from around the corner. Hoping for an ambush, sadly both Lucifer and his armored companion were too quick.

They had the people out shortly after and Lucifer began removing the explosive collars from them. How John knew the trick to get them off Lucifer didn't know. The man had more than enough secrets. His real name wasn't even John.

As the former captives enjoyed freedom again Lucifer checked for the girls. Blonde and black hair, but only one of the men had black hair. He hadn't expected to find them, but it was a hope. Still, he had now thrown a rather large wrench in Eulogy Jones' well-oiled machine. Well, once he cut the lines for the Ferry anyway. No way to cross the Potomac that isn't watched by the Brotherhood, side effect of their location at the Pentagon.

But it was just the beginning.

"Call you the Lone Wanderer, right?" a synthesized voice spoke from behind him. Power Armor was a man it seemed. And by the slight roughness to his voice, one of few words.

"Yeah, don't think I've ever seen Brotherhood on their own. What makes you special?" Lucifer asked looking into the impenetrable visor. Despite the extra inches from his armor Lucifer could still look him right in the eye. Didn't make him small though, he'd still need to be at least six foot on his own.

"Lyon's Pride, Knight Captain Gallows, Spec-Ops," he introduced simply. Worked for Lucifer.

"Isn't your Lyon's Pride already Spec-Ops or something?" Lucifer raised a brow.

"Yes, but let's just say I'm an exception. Now if you'll excuse me, I have to get moving."

"Good luck," Lucifer wished.

"Same to you," he returned and began heading north. Lucifer made sure to see the freed captives off on the ferry. He warned them that once they were across, he was going to pop the line. They had no qualms with it and so when he saw them disappear up the road with their slaver liberated equipment Lucifer raised the HK and fired on the line snapping it.

"That should fuck with Jones' day."

* * *

"The _Outcasts_ are at the gate?" Sarah questioned, brows no doubt having taken a sudden vacation to her hairline.

"That's what Glade and Kodiak said. Claimed it was McGraw, you know he was always a reasonable one," Dusk pointed out. Sarah stood up and headed for the door out of the Den.

"They say what they wanted?" Sarah asked, while straightening the thick steel gray jacket of her dress uniform. They continued making their way to the courtyard.

"Only that they wanted to speak with the Elder, and that they were sporting a shitload of firepower," Dusk passed on. She had to wonder what they wanted from her father. If they were baring a lot of firepower it didn't sound like it boded well for them.

"Well we better get out there then."

The pair of females of the Pride made their way through the Citadel's expansive underground halls. Passing through the Laboratory they couldn't help but glance up at the massive robot that took up the center of the room. Rothchild still wasn't sure when it'd be operational, but claimed the main issue was one it had suffered since before the war. Something to do with its power supply.

They took the stairs two at a time following the others outside. The training Initiates were all in a front plank position as the sun beat down on them. Clearly Gunny had left them like that while he saw what was going on. Sarah did the same as she and Dusk caught sight of McGraw and her father coming inside. Her father looked surprised, but not angry. Thankfully, they hadn't come looking for a fight.

"…for what happened with your men. Knight Sibley always was too bull headed. But why now? You have exactly what you want, so why do you want back in?" her father asked.

Sarah nearly tripped, it was like someone punched her in the gut.

"Well, these outsiders… they're not all so bad. I'd be dead if it wasn't for one of them. He came and lent us a hand when he had no real reason, he could have easily been killed," McGraw took a deep breath, "Yet he helped us, put himself through hell really. Even after that he stood by us and put Sibley down himself.

"I've had time to think it over, and we can't stand divided anymore. Not with all the threats out there. The super mutants alone are grave. I've convinced my men that perhaps it's not as simple as we originally believed. Not to mention we have no contact with the west. They've abandoned us," McGraw stated bitterly.

"And they'll listen?" Her father straightened to his full, towering height, "I may be old but I'm not stupid McGraw, you come back you follow my orders. You and your men will no longer be beholden only to yourselves. We may not follow the Codex as we did before, but we are still the Brotherhood of Steel. Not some group of cowboys in power armor galivanting around as if it's the wild west."

His eyes narrowed, "Is that understood, Paladin McGraw?"

Sarah couldn't help but marvel at the power her father could bring to himself when necessary. His light blue eyes pierced right through McGraw.

"I can't guarantee that they'll all jump at the snap of your fingers," The Outcast leader declared, _his_ gaze didn't waver either.

"Then perhaps I should be asking them?" With that her father turned on his heal and made for the gate. Sarah had to jog to catch up, completely forgetting about Dusk as her boots thudded on the concrete.

This didn't look good.

"Father, are you sure about this? What if-"

"If they want back in then I need to know they'll follow orders, and work together. No petty rivalries or righteous egos. We need unity against the super mutants, and whatever else is waiting out there," he cut her off. Sarah watched as her father squared his broad shoulders and strode out to stand before the Outcasts.

"Well, let's hope for the best," Sarah said to herself and crossed her fingers. She stepped out to see the large group of black and red figures. And when Dusk said they were sporting a shitload of firepower she wasn't kidding. Miniguns, gatling lasers, laser and plasma rifles, SAMs, most concerningly a fatman or two, and every one of them clad in a suit of T-51b. Aside from the paint there wasn't a scratch on them.

If they had come for a war, they would have taken half the Citadel with them.

"Brothers and Sisters!" her father began addressing the mob. His voice boomed over the crowd and likely the Brotherhood's whole corner of the wastes. "Your leader claims that you wish to rejoin us. But I know you are all men and women, with your own ideals, your own morals. So, I ask _you_ , who here truly wishes to join with us again?" he proposed, scanning the audience with a gaze that would crumble a statue.

Many looked among themselves, no doubt wondering if it was a trick. Or a test. Yet none made any move to dissuade reconnecting to the nodding approval of the Elder.

"How many of you would follow my orders again without question? Even if it were to save a group of people in the ruins?" he now raised a brow, sharp eyes raking the crowd for any changes in stance.

Many shifted, but none said anything or moved. Whether a testament to their true desire to rejoin or a sign of their loyalty to McGraw it was still impressive. Perhaps things were actually going to change.

"Then before any of you can set foot back in these walls, you clean the paint from your armor. You will not walk through that gate as an Outcast, but a Brother or Sister of Steel. If you cannot do that, then you are not truly ready. Dismissed!" he shouted to the gathering, about faced and headed into the Citadels walls again. Leaving Sarah to watch as the Outcasts glanced between each other. No doubt unsure if he was serious.

McGraw looked down at his black and red helmet. His eyes were conflicted, even he wasn't sure he was ready to forego what he'd spent all his life believing and standing for. Sarah felt sympathy for that. It wasn't until she'd first rescued a group of people and heard her first thank you that she felt what they were doing the right thing. Something told her McGraw would be much the same.

The Pride watched on only another moment before joining their leader and heading back inside the towering walls of the Citadel. Sarah couldn't help but wonder if this might lead to an uptick in their path. Glade and Kodiak were already discussing what to make of the firepower they carried. They sure as hell didn't leave with it. They'd found something out there.

"What do you think?" Glade asked looking down at Sarah.

"Whatever it was it had a hell of a selection. All of their things looked like they'd never seen daylight," Sarah pointed out, it had been the first noticeable thing after the sheer number of high-quality death dealers.

"You think they're serious about coming back?" Kodiak wondered next.

"McGraw was, and they'll follow him. But I doubt it's gonna be an easy transition." Sarah reasoned.

"Fights?" Dusk raised a brow.

"Lots of fights," Sarah confirmed.

"Hey, we got a Combatives pit, the Initiates will just have to make room," Glade cracked his neck.

"Last I checked Gallows whipped your ass when you wagered his name if you beat him in a spar," Dusk mentioned with a smirk.

"I still think he accepted just for the excuse to beat on you for pestering him about it so much," Kodiak voiced the Pride's collective opinion on the incident.

"He got lucky," Glade grumbled rubbing the back of his neck. The whole Pride barked a laugh at his expense.

"You're kidding, right? That round kick to your ribs was beautiful," Dusk stated.

"The shoulder throw was pretty impressive as well," Vargas spoke up.

"I thought that arm bar did him in the most though," Colvin said.

"Oh, of course," The Pride all agreed. Glade glared at the open space where his thrashing took place. Hopefully there wouldn't need to be too many more with this new development.

* * *

Lucifer swept the scope of his TAC-338 along the cracked and sandy asphalt of the road cutting across the wasteland. It passed an old farm that from the bones he'd found had housed horses. Soon enough, according to some of the local slavers, a caravan would be on its way. It took some convincing that involved breaking some bones and his KA-Bar but they told him what he wanted to know. After the ferry went down Eulogy sent quite a few groups out to get as much fresh blood as possible to try and make up for the loss in the short term.

Too bad Lucifer was waiting for just that, none of them made it far. Eulogy would think they were still out. No reason to fortify. At least not any more than he had when the news first reached him. In the last three days he had posted twenty-four-seven sniper watches, and extra guards at the entrance. He expected Lucifer to come for him. Exactly as he wanted him to.

Lucifer had kept an eye on them. The foundation of a plan having already formed. He'd watch a while longer to see how they responded to this caravan getting hit. After that, they'd burn. He'd seen their handiwork far too much. The escaped slaves of the Temple of the Union, the aftermath of their "visits" to some of the weaker settlements. Usually punctuated by the corpses of those who put up too much of a fight… and discarded women's clothing.

Big Town was where Lucifer finally drew the line. He'd tried to help them, helped them fortify, even taught them how to use their weapons. Tactics to better defend their small community. Not two weeks later and he found the place deserted, a few dead slavers showing the training hadn't gone to waste. But not a soul was left around. Enough was enough. The people of the Capital Wasteland had lived in fear of them for FAR too long.

So, Lucifer planned to tear them apart, and leave them as a warning to anyone else.

He sighed and stretched his arms, again settling behind his rifle. They had to be coming through soon. Lucifer looked through the scope again and began to scan the road. He was on the opposite side of the road from the old farm.

The building was high enough that he had a view of the stretch of road that would take the caravan to Paradise. He'd left them a few surprises that would be quite unwelcome. He scanned to the right and found what he was looking for. Only it wasn't what he had been expecting.

"The fuck is Talon doin' here?" he whispered at the sight of their black combat armor.

Like most of their kind they didn't wear every piece of the heavy ceramic armor. Chest, shoulders and kneepads was all they bore. They didn't have the discipline to suffer that little bit more for full protection, and their suits of it were scavenged, none of the protective fatigues worn underneath usually survived after so long. The material to make the fabrics bulletproof and dissipate heat were not something that could be fixed without tech, and know how.

This confirmed his suspicion that they had a rather big hand in the slave market. He knew they were in bed with Jones but didn't know how far that went. And now that it was confirmed, he had to wonder whose dick was going in whose ass? Burke would sooner cut his off then let Jones fuck him on any deal. Talon had the manpower to run Paradise Falls over, and then let them take it back and do it again. But Jones wasn't stupid either, so he had to have his own angle.

Lucifer shook his head banishing the speculation, he'd have Jones' balls in a vice soon enough. He'd make him sing like fucking canary.

He watched as the mercs came upon the first of his "surprises." The two at the front only had time to glance at each other before the explosion blew them to pieces. He wrapped a gloved finger around the trigger as they panicked. Slaves took their chance and ran; Talon didn't have the luxury of explosive collars like the slavers.

Lucifer fired his first shot on the one who tried to direct the mercs, his head nearly exploding as his brains sprayed the man behind him. Their focus became hitting the ground and avoiding getting shot, too bad on the road they were still easy pickings. He racked the bolt back, ejecting spent brass and fired again painting the broken street with blood and gray matter.

Some began to run, finding his other "surprises." The ones who fired in his direction sadly weren't even coming close, no muzzle flash and only a muffled clap were all they had to go on, and neither could give a definitive answer. Not to mention long range shooting wasn't Talon's specialty, at least not the regular grunts. Within a hundred yards they could shoot the hair off a head, but any further? They'd have a better chance of hitting the broadside of a barn, in a sand storm, with a BB-Gun.

Lucifer shot the one with the laser rifle first, if one was gonna get a lucky shot it'd be him. His neck spurted blood that drenched the front of him as he choked, dropping his weapon and hitting the ground. The rest didn't bother to run, no point dying tired, plus no small part of them likely hoped for a lucky shot. Didn't happen as they started dropping like flies.

He had only reloaded once and had two rounds left. He gave the mercs credit, when the cards were down and death was guaranteed they didn't run like raiders did. They may try when there's a chance of escape but not when there isn't. Not cowardly enough.

Lucifer threw his arm through the sling for the HK and clipped his TAC to the pack. Finally, putting it over his shoulder as he headed for the exit. Outside again he moved down to the road where the dead mercs waited. The smells of a slaughter tinged the air but by this point he was used to it. Besides the heat would make it ten times worse in an hour or two. He began to flip open the pouches attached to the plate carrier lower half of their armor and grabbed any 5.56 ammo he could find.

He emptied those and any other valuables into his pack and began to move on toward Paradise Falls. He couldn't help but remember the first time John had him fish through the pockets and things of the dead. At first, a sad display of how far man had fallen, rifling through the pockets of the people he killed. Which evolved to a necessary evil to survive better. Finally ending in his mindset of, ' _Am I supposed to respect his personal belongings after I put a bullet in his head?_ '

The road to Paradise Falls was uneventful as he'd now traveled it several times in his days scouting the slaver base. Few dangers aside from wildlife dared trespass in their territory. He eventually reached his previous scouting position. An overlooking rocky hill that was in the snipers' blind spot and at the back of the compound.

Watching as they milled about, it was those at the entrance he kept his gaze fixed on with his binoculars. They were already agitated, no doubt expecting the caravan. Likely they had been assured their delivery, and considering their newfound desperation for fresh blood it was no surprise they were desperate.

"Too bad no one's coming, assholes," Lucifer whispered to himself with a smirk as he increased magnification to read their lips. The skill was one John assured would come in extremely handy, knowing what they're saying without having to hear it. Scouting became far simpler, no trying to get close to listen in. But even after hours of watching it didn't seem they'd be receiving anything. Night had fallen and the slavers on the inside were going to sleep.

The entrance was the only place that remained heavily guarded. That is, after a shift change bringing out fresh men. Lucifer had managed to count sixty-eight slavers waiting in the compound too many to take in a straight fight. It was why it was his plan was critical he got inside undetected.

He already had explosives ready for the slaver's barracks. The four guards watching over it wouldn't be any more than a nuisance. Then there was the six watching Jones' personal lodgings. Twelve watched the entrance, but sadly that wasn't the way he was going in.

Lucifer watched the man in charge enjoy a little more time by the fire, but it was his drinking partner that held Lucifer's gaze. A drinking partner who didn't drink, and hid his gaze beneath a fedora.

"Burke."

* * *

 **Author's Note: Well, the slaver problem will end here next chapter. Slavers had to be dealt with at some point, and I figure knock them out early so we can focus on the big boys. They just don't have a huge amount of substance to go on. At least the Capital Wasteland ones.**

 **I originally tried to explain how the power armor here isn't the giant mech suit of 4. Though I feel I let my hate for 4 overtake it a little bit. So I'll give it another shot. Here it's Power Armor, not a tiny Jaeger from Pacific Rim like 4. Don't get me wrong I think the powerful feel of the armor in 4 was a step in the right direction. Just too cartoonish and impractical.**

 **The suits of 4 would be absurdly heavy with how thick the plating is. The frame would barely empower the wearer so much as just barely let them move in it. Which is where I think the older design was stronger. Of course, it had the downside of feeling less like Power Armor and more like really strong regular armor.**

 **So, I feel the perfect representation is in the middle. Power Armor, to me, is more an exoskeleton with strong armor plating over it. Something like MJLNOR from Halo. Where you can tell there's still a person in there. 4 looks more like one of the robots already in Fallout. (One thing, how the fuck does the wearer work the hands? Those comical robot hands? How? And how would it still allow you fine motor function with those chunky ass "fingers"?)**

 **Though this precedent does stands for most of the things in here, picture the old Fallout styles. From a lot of my looking around, most agree that the design of pretty much everything outside of Power Armor in 4 is kinda shit. Those weapons, dear god, those terrible ass weapons…**

 **Combat Armor I've added a little bit to by adding a plate carrier type of design to the lower half, that way it could help protect your entire torso, when including the plates. And with the Molle straps lining it for pouches and the like it's much more effective than originally, though heavier. Look up plate carriers if you need some help picturing it. We're already butchering canon; don't see why I need to stop at armors.**

 **If only I could draw this stuff, it would be so much easier. Alas, I'll stick to the imagination.**


	6. A Eulogy for Eulogy

**Chapter 5**

" **A Eulogy for Eulogy"**

Lucifer had hidden his McMillan, and Smith & Wesson .500 near his perch. He'd have ditched his pack as well, but it held the explosives. Less gear meant fewer chances of making noise and a smaller profile. He'd need even that small difference to squeeze through the gap in their defenses.

A hole in the barricade that could have been created by mole rats. The creatures would have gone under, however. The massive claw marks on the wood and scrap provided the answer as he edged closer. Bears, then. Made more sense, considering how far north Paradise Falls was. Even after all its work, it was likely the beast couldn't fit. Thankfully, Lucifer was smaller than the average mutant black bear.

The first time he'd seen one he'd been surprised by its size. Remembering a bit of biology, they were supposed to be medium sized, but the one he saw was closer to a grizzly's size. Like most things they'd grown a bit. Granted size didn't stop the .338 Lapua he put through its head.

Lucifer squeezed into the break in the defenses. Well, really little more than fortifications to keep wildlife out. Lucifer glanced back to the mangled hole. ' _Clearly not working so well…_ ' He began angling between junked cars, and large metal appliances. Likely all left overs from the shopping center that the slavers now called home. Lucifer had to hold his 416 perfectly straight so as not to knock it into anything while taking the slowest steps possible.

He avoided touching anything, even the smallest sound in the dead stillness of a wasteland night would carry. And the last thing he needed was some of the slavers on guard duty to hear him coming. Or even suspect he was in the area, well, beyond what their own imaginations cooked up. Likely the boogeyman leaping out of the shadows to drag them back in with him.

Not too far off, either.

Lucifer was inching forward when he noticed a subtle shine across the ground. A trip wire. It would've been too easy to get in unhindered. Somebody was paranoid in their wall building endeavors and left a surprise for anyone who got in the junk maze. Lucifer glanced around. They wouldn't use explosives, unless they felt like rebuilding the whole wall. So that left either a rigged gun, or possibly a flying blade.

He decided to go with the gun when he noticed the tip of a shotgun aimed at his chest. That would certainly do the job. Lucifer carefully stepped over the wire and drew his KA-Bar to cut the wire at the trigger of the shotgun. Holding the trigger in place, he brought the razor-sharp blade to the wire and cut through it easily. With the trap disarmed he had to turn himself back around to continue.

Pushing on, while avoiding the junk Lucifer eventually came to a crossroads of sorts. He could make his way out, but he'd be out in the open, and with Jones' guards no doubt watching it wouldn't end well. With that risk in mind Lucifer slipped through the gaps in the other direction. It looked to lead toward a building and if he were lucky, which he was not, it might have a window he could get through.

Easing around an old fridge he saw the wall and a medium sized window. Lucifer couldn't help the triumphant smirk that came to his face as he crept toward it. The piece of wood nailed to it was going to be a pain but not a deal breaker. The KA-Bar slipped under the wood with a little negotiating and with some careful muscling the nail at the top right corner began to ease out.

Swapping across to the top left he pried that one out an inch as well, not out entirely. He repeated the process on the final two and then returned the blade to its sheath. Grasping either side Lucifer eased it out the rest of the way and gently leaned it against the wall. Peaking in, he didn't see much as it was near pitch black. But that was preferable to open space where anybody and their buddies could see him.

Silently pushing the window up Lucifer slid the 416 to his back and pulled himself up and through it. Mentally cursing every word he could think of as he contorted his large frame to control how he landed inside. He managed to get his feet back under him before dropping into the room. Spinning his rifle back to his front he scanned the darkness.

And caught a shadow in his periphery.

The silhouette looked to be stumbling, drunk or half asleep. Either would help. Lucifer closed the distance to them driving a punch to their face. It caught them in the jaw but they managed to move back just enough to save themselves from the knockout. Half asleep it was.

They stumbled as Lucifer's eyes finally better adjusted and he could make out their male features and hand reaching for a sidearm. He grabbed the wrist and slugged the slaver again. He grunted from the blow and grabbed at Lucifer's jacket. Lucifer switched his grip to the sleeve of the slaver's jacket and quickly elbowed the grasping hand away.

He pivoted around while bending and lifting the captured arm into the air. His free hand wrapped around the leg of the slaver and lifted him onto his back before rolling forward, throwing him to the ground.

Lucifer quickly slipped around to his head and wrapped his arm around his neck as the slaver groaned in pain and surprise from the upheaval. He tried to fight off Lucifer but with one hard jerk upward his neck broke and the slaver went limp.

"So much for getting lucky," Lucifer whispered to himself.

The room was the slavers' storage building, food, water and other supplies. He had never seen anyone go in that didn't come out, but then again, he wasn't there the whole day. He had to guess the armory had a similar man inside. Although considering the value of firepower to the slavers there was likely more than one. Lucifer had expected a few more than he'd seen though so the plan remained unchanged.

The room was filled with old wood crates that showed their age and wear, along with large, thick plastic barrels for the water. All likely stolen or left behind in the shopping pavilion that Paradise Falls got its name and location from. There was no sign of anyone else inside, they'd have likely come to investigate the thud from the scuffle if there was. Lucifer went to the door and peaked out of the cloudy glass of the small window in it. He could see where Burke and Jones had sat not long before.

They were now inside for the night. That left the guards and planting the explosives. Likely a stop by the armory as well, Lucas and his boys would certainly find a great use of the firepower. Cruz and her people would likely take the Falls, better than that farm in the middle of buttfuck nowhere.

Lucifer silently pushed the door open and slipped out, heading toward the slave pens. Chain-link fences with a portion barely two people wide covered by a ragged tarp so they didn't die of heat stroke before they could make their profit. The filthy people inside were dressed in little more than rags. Their explosive collars weighed them down as they looked at him blearily.

But it was the oldest man who caught his eye, despite the dirt and bruising from beatings he saw the sharp look in his eye. The man stood and went to the fence as Lucifer did the same.

"You're that Lone Wanderer all of them are talkin' about," he whispered, nearly silent.

"It's your lucky day, brought an emancipator," Lucifer patted his rifle with a smirk. The older man grinned at that. "I need you to distract them. I'm going to plant explosives in their barracks, then head to the armory. I don't need you to get yourself killed but buy me a few moments and this will be over tonight."

The older man thought it over, but by the gleam in his eyes it was planning. He glanced off to one of the other slaves and rapped his knuckles on his chest like a door. The woman blinked a few times then looked up to Lucifer. What she was looking for he didn't know but she nodded. Suddenly the man grabbed at his chest knotting the rags in a white knuckled grip. But sent Lucifer a wink before his face adopted a look of pain.

Lucifer looked back to the storage area as the woman began to yell for help. He had only a few seconds to get moving before the group that was supposed to be guarding Jones' theater home jogged over. They seemed irritated but not unconcerned. It wasn't human decency, but watching their own ass. One of their moneymakers dies Jones would not be happy. Especially with his new desperation for fresh blood.

Lucifer heard the slavers swearing as the chain link rattled and they barked orders at the slaves. He bolted from the building into the courtyard. Glancing around he took in the place for the slaver's entertainment. A patch of bloody dirt where the tables and chairs were circled was obviously an arena. By the amount of blood, it was not sparring, but to the death. The bar at the far end was covered in empty bottles, something told him normally it had drunk slavers on it too.

He moved to the erected scrap wall and rubble pile cutting off the main gate into the compound from a clear line of sight inside. The opposite side had a similar deal though offset to create an opening. It was a chokepoint in the case of someone trying to assault the place. If they made it this far it would be easy to sit back with a couple large machine guns behind the already erected sandbag barrier and mow down any invader funneled inside by it.

Lucifer had always given them a begrudging credit for their set up of Paradise Falls.

The two door men outside the barracks would be easy pickings. The ones inside were who he'd need to deal with quickly and completely silently, then plant the C4. Before that, however, he planned to head into the armory to deal with whoever waited there. After the C4 was in place he could go back and grab a machine gun for mowing down anyone coming to look into the big boom.

They'd come rushing in and Lucifer could use their choke point against them. Like fish in a bloody barrel.

Lucifer headed to the door for the armory, before opening it he glanced to the pens. One of the slavers was slapping the man to try and wake him up. Lucifer opened the door slowly, only for the squeaking of the hinges to more or less announce that the door had been opened.

"Fuck," he whispered, cringing at the sound. He didn't waste time getting inside and shutting the door behind him.

"Hey! Who the fuck is there? Ain't you supposed to be guardin' the boss?" Lucifer drew the KA-Bar and slipped it around his hand to hold by the blade. It was a good thing John made him practice with a combat knife…

Lucifer slipped around the corner to see one of the slavers walking towards him, and the other seated at the table. The one approaching only had a chance to demand who he was before he hurled the blade. His target being the slaver who'd now jumped from his seat, he didn't wait for the blade to thunk home in his throat.

He immediately jabbed the one in front of him with the barrel of his rifle, taking him by surprise. Striking the solar plexus, the man doubled over from the strong strike. He wrapped his arm around the slaver's neck and lifted. The guillotine choke caused him to flail wildly before succumbing. It was easy to break his neck from there.

The body dropped as he looked up to see the slaver behind the table grabbing at his throat where the KA-Bar stuck out. He gurgled as blood gushed out in thick streams staining the front of him as he fell to his knees.

Lucifer headed over and yanked the blade free before wiping it clean and returning it. Looking over the armory it was pretty impressive, assault rifles, light and medium machine guns, shotguns, and plenty in between. They were clearly worn, two hundred years and less than stellar conditions would do that, but they were still in pretty good shape all things considered. Lucifer headed over to the light machine guns.

The M249 Squad Automatic Weapon, more affectionately known as the SAW. That would certainly bring the pain down on anybody bursting through the gate. Lucifer grabbed one and set it on the table with the couple weapons the slavers had been working on. He loaded the weapon and then left it to go finish the job.

Back outside he moved to the courtyard and around to the corner of the scrap wall. He grabbed a piece of concrete and lightly lobbed it down the alley between Jones' theater and the barracks. He heard the shifting of the slavers' stances changing.

"The fuck was that?" one of them whispered nervously.

"Sounded like something in the alley. I'll bet it's that fuckin' Wanderer," the other offered.

"No way, how would he get in here? The whole front is guarded by more than enough guys to turn him into paste."

"Scared?"

"Fuck you."

"Go check it out then, pussy."

The thud of shoulders colliding and chuckling filled his ears then. Boots thudded on the concrete of what was left of the sidewalk. The slaver's back came into view as he turned down the alley gripping his rifle tight. Lucifer smirked and slipped around the corner toward his "friend."

The slaver's eyes went wide when he saw him slip around the opposite corner than his fellow went down. Lucifer was already on him before the shock wore off. Blade in hand, his other clenched over the slaver's mouth and he drove the blade into his heart then gave a violent twist. The slaver was dead before he could hit the ground. Lucifer caught him on the way however and eased him the rest of the way.

He then moved back to the corner of the building to wait for the other. Listening as the slaver grumbled about nothing being there. His boot falls grew louder and louder. A dead man walking to his execution.

Lucifer dragged him back to the door way to lay next to his partner. He then opened the door to slip inside, and saw nobody moving. No sentries watching over their fellows as they should've been. It became apparent why when he saw them both passed out. Made his job much easier.

* * *

Lucifer pushed the sling of his 416 to his hip and hefted the SAW up. It was pretty weighty with a full drum. He checked it over and racked the charging handle before pulling out the C4's detonator from his back pouch. He held it in his hand a moment, counting down in his head.

 _Three_

 _Two_

 _One_

With that he closed his fist, compressing the clacker. The ground violently shook and the deafening explosion was punctuated by the muffled sound of shattering glass. Lucifer booted the door open and rushed out with the LMG leading the way.

He fired a three-round burst into the chest of the nearest of the slavers supposed to be guarding Jones' place. Blood burst from the wounds as the 5.56x45mm ripped him up. Their tendency to tumble once making contact with the target causing grievous wounds that tore through the slaver. He put another burst into the next one as he pushed for the sandbag emplacement to guard the chokepoint.

Lucifer fired a longer burst at two more that had the displeasure to be next to each other, the arc of highspeed lead nearly cutting their unarmored bodies in half. The final two opened fire, the rounds just whizzing past Lucifer's head. His adrenaline began to kick in then as he ducked behind the sandbags and they emptied half their mags in his direction. He blind fired the SAW back in their direction, hearing them curse and dive for cover.

Lucifer could hear voices getting closer and closer to the gate. Their yelling and screaming for blood driving Lucifer faster as he rolled over the sandbags and took a knee in the sand. He firing on the final two. Two rounds ripped the face off the one on his left while three blew bloody holes through the other's torso.

He snapped around and braced the LMG on the sand bags and waited for the gate to be opened.

When it was, he let loose with multiple long bursts of five to seven rounds that cut down the first wave of five men. The others managed to leap out of the way. Lucifer let off the trigger as the echo of machine gun fire resonated through the wasteland. The calm of night shattered so quickly, but the silence returned. The very air was eerily still with blood and gunpowder tingling the sense of smell.

Lucifer flexed his hand before resettling it around the grip. He watched as the first brave one tried to push in only to eat a hail of another five rounds. Nearly all hit his head utterly tearing it apart and sending brain, blood, and bits of skull everywhere. With that he pulled the frag grenade that he'd taken from their armory as well from his belt. He pulled the pin and hurled it with all his strength over the gate to land on the opposite side.

It did the trick; in the decision of grenade or machine gun fire many made a break for the inside. Throwing themselves into a merciless meat grinder. Lucifer stood and made his way toward the gate, he needed to make sure he killed them all before going for Jones and Burke. He stepped over corpses littered with messy looking wounds. The smell of blood should have been overpowering. But he was long past those days.

Lucifer stepped out to look around, there were bits of slaver all over, from exit wounds and the grenade. In fact, one of them looked to have survived. He was trying to crawl away, half his left arm missing while his legs were shredded by the shrapnel leaving a crimson trail smearing behind him. Lucifer slowly made his way toward the slaver who was wheezing and swearing to himself.

When he got closer the slaver flipped himself over and drew a Glock from his belt. Lucifer was too close though and kicked it from his hand.

"Kill me, ju- just fuckin' kill me," the slaver demanded. Lucifer was done being merciful to his kind though. He merely stomped down on his arm, snapping the bones and earning him a scream of agony.

"You don't deserve that mercy."

With that Lucifer headed back to the courtyard where the blood had begun to pool and soak the sandy dirt. The entrance was saturated in it, a sea of blood and corpses. Lucifer walked through, leaving a butcher's trail of boot prints in his wake. He eventually came to stand before Jones' front door.

He booted the double doors in with a thunderous bang that echoed only to fade. Lucifer tucked the SAW into the pocket of his shoulder and cautiously pushed inside. He moved slowly, one step at a time knowing Burke and Jones had the time to set up and wait for him. When he entered what had been the movie theater proper, he laid eyes on many things. A dead naked woman on the bed, a shit load of drugs and alcohol on the table in the corner.

And finally, another body this one in lingerie, stockings and heels. She wasn't bloody, but that didn't mean she was alive. She hung by her bound wrists that were holding her up on her toes by a hook under the knot between her wrists. She had pale skin that showed old scars, and new ones, with plenty of bruises. Her bleached white hair was shaved into a long mohawk, and her eyes shadowed with makeup. Her lips were parted by a piece of cloth to gag her. But the prominent feature was the explosive collar around her neck. The other had one too, personal slaves.

"What kind of fucked up shit is he up to?" Lucifer wondered, stepping up to her. He noted her chest rising and falling. She was still alive.

That was when he heard the beating of footsteps upstairs. Lucifer took off toward the stairs, launching up them three at a time. The SAW went in first as he checked his corners, despite his hurry John's teachings still took precedence. He pressed on toward where he heard them, the balcony. He came through a doorway and suddenly the SAW was hurtling across the room.

Lucifer rolled in under the arcing knife blade. He came to his feet to find the barrel of Jones' handgun staring him down. His hands were moving before his brain made the decision. His left shoved it up toward the ceiling as the right wrenched his wrist and brought it down and around. Instead of letting it break Jones flipped, slamming onto his side. Lucifer disarmed him, breaking his wrist anyway in the process.

Lucifer didn't get the gun up in time before Burke had shoved it aside and jumped on him, legs wrapping around as he threw him to the ground. Lucifer was relinquished of the gun as fast as he'd gotten it. But he rolled, freeing his arm and immediately getting back to his feet to kick it from Burke's hands. The older man lost the gun but got to his feet just as quickly.

"Well, well, dear boy, you've gotten better since we last tussled in that scrap heap," Burke smirked, eyes shadowed by his fedora. But Lucifer could feel them on him nonetheless.

"What are you doing here, Burke?" he demanded as they circled each other, Jones ending up back at Burke's side.

"Business of course, but you have now ended that business relationship quite soundly. Am I safe in assuming that caravan is dead?" Burke asked casually, as if they were having a friendly conversation.

"Oops."

"Mr. Jones here failed to mention you were prowling around the area," Burke's gaze shifted to the slaver in question. "Mr. Jones, I had faith that our prosperous partnership was to continue. Instead, you have failed in every way imaginable," Burke's tone was anything but pleased. He stepped towards the doors to the balcony and pushed them open. He then turned and hauled Jones to his feet.

"How the hell was I supposed to know the fuckin' boogeyman himself was going to show up on my doorstep!?" Jones yelled cradling his wrist.

"You weren't. But lying to me… I've killed men for less," Burke stated, his voice like ice. He grabbed Jones by the throat and dug his fingers in. Turning to Lucifer who watched the exchange hoping in their anger they'd give away something else. Sadly, that wasn't the case. "I'm sure you have plenty planned for Mr. Jones here. So, I leave him to you," With that Burke shoved the man toward Lucifer and slipped outside, the doors slamming shut behind him.

Lucifer barely had time to blink. He grabbed Jones by the face and arm and drove his right leg back sweeping his legs from under him and slamming him to the ground. Jones rebounded off the floor with a grunt and wheezed as the air was driven out of him. Lucifer bolted to the door and tried to open it, only to find it was either locked or blocked, a hard kick showed a metal bar that answered the question for him. Blocked.

By the time he got outside he would be long gone. And should he still pursue him he'd have to leave Jones behind. Lucifer put Burke on the back burner for the moment.

"Just you and me now. How should we start?" Lucifer wondered aloud as he turned back to Jones. He moved towards him and stomped down on Jones' knee. He screamed and clutched at the destroyed joint even with his broken wrist. "You and Burke, what were you up to?" Lucifer asked as he folded his arms and looked down on the slaver.

"You're just gonna kill me anyway, why should I tell you a damn thing?" Jones asked through gritted teeth as he clutched at his knee.

Lucifer leaned toward him, "Because I can make it a whole lot longer if you don't." Jones actually laughed at that.

"Yeah, I know your reputation. Burke might be a prick that left me for dead, but I can still take some satisfaction in knowing that you ain't gettin' shit from me," he explained with what could pass for a grimace or a smile.

"Okay," Lucifer stated simply before grabbing him by his suit and hauling him to his feet. The man growled in pain as Lucifer dragged him toward the stairs. He then unceremoniously kicked him down them. Leisurely he headed down himself, using his boot to push Jones down the second flight once at the landing. Lucifer dragged him into the theater bedroom and tugged Jones' head up to look at the room in front of him.

"You just a sick fuck or is there some other reason for all this?" Lucifer asked evenly.

"You gotta show them who's in charge sometimes, who's the master. Clover… she took to it better than anyone else, turned into one hell of a freak. Thought she'd catch your eye, but I figured you were gonna try and 'save' her. Give us a chance to make a break for it. Yet you came right after us," Jones feigned a shiver, "Cold as ice."

"I figured I'd end you first, then help her. Think I'm dumb enough to fall for a pretty face? I'm no knight in shining armor."

"No, you aren't," Jones appraised him with a calculating eye, "How long before those Regulators come for you, huh? You're one 'innocent' person away from being no better than me, Talon, or the raiders. How many towns will tolerate you for more than a few days? How long before they won't let you in at all? Kid, you're their hero today, but tomorrow?" Jones posed the question. It was a good one, one he'd already asked himself. He also knew the Regulators were already wary of him.

Their methods weren't too far from his own, but to them it was a question of how long before he killed someone outside their black and white set of morals. Not that the same mindset couldn't be used against them. Hypocrites. But it was a question for another time. Jones was merely looking to get under his skin, he wasn't too different from Burke in that regard.

Except Burke was _far_ better at it.

Lucifer drove his face into the floor, his own still passive. He then dragged him outside, he could take his pound of flesh, sure. But there was a much more satisfying way, one that would likely strike fear into even Jones' condemned ass. Lucifer smiled at the group of slaves huddled at the chain link gate. Their eyes were astonished at the sight of Jones bloodied and being dragged through the dirt.

"I think these fine folks would like a word with you, Jones. They've been very patient so I feel it's only fair to give them all the time in the world." Lucifer smirked. The slaver's eyes went comically wide at that.

"Whoa! Whoa! Hold on, you can't throw me to those animals! They'll rip me apart!" Jones nearly shrieked, voice going up a good couple octaves.

"Good, save me the trouble. You guys all I ask is to leave enough for me to hang off that statue. Otherwise… have fun," Lucifer requested before yanking the gate open. The slaves barreled out with murder in their eyes. Jones only had time to try and yell a moment before they were on him. While the slaves took their _ton_ of flesh Lucifer headed back to the theater to finally help the woman.

He could hear Jones' screams as he headed inside. They clearly weren't wasting any time. Lucifer headed into the theater and down to the woman. She wasn't moving besides breathing. He looked around for a key for the collars. He found it on the bedside table with many an empty bottle. In plain sight and reach and yet they were still there, not taking their chances. That was control.

Lucifer grabbed it and headed for the bound woman. He lifted her chin to appraise her and try and wake her. She only stirred mildly, moaning into the gag. He pulled it from her mouth and she still said nothing. He stepped to her side and slid his arm behind her legs at the crook of her knees.

"I'm going to pick you up, okay?" he asked but she said nothing. He did so, watching for the knot to come out of the hook. Again, she moaned, different this time. Lucifer dismissed the observation as he carried her to the bed and set her down. That was when she began to stir. Her dark eyes fluttered opened and she appraised him.

"Who are you? Where's Eulogy?" she asked.

"You don't have to worry about him anymore," Lucifer stated simply as he cut the rope binding her hands.

"What do you mean? What happened?" Her eyes went wide now.

"Whoa, calm down. Jones is getting what's coming to him now." Lucifer held out the key, "You're free."

The woman, Clover, as Jones had called her, looked at the key a moment then her eyes roamed over Lucifer. The look in her eyes set him on edge, it wasn't a look of curiosity. She stood up and looked deeper in his eyes as her hand pressed against the chest plate of his combat armor. She made no move to take the key though, instead her free hand reached down and grabbed ahold of him below the belt.

"What the hell are you doing!?" Lucifer demanded, swatting her hand and stepping away from her. Clover merely gave him a smirk.

"Just sizing up my new lover. I think I got an upgrade," She said trying to move in again.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa, I'm not your lover. I'm just here to free you, that's it." He assured her, again holding the key out to her. She looked confused now as she appraised him again and the key.

"You got the leash you're my new lover, that's how it works." She declared as if he were slow.

"No, that's just some fucked up shit Jones brainwashed you into believing. You don't belong to anyone." Lucifer told her before trying to take her collar off himself. The look in her eyes when the key made contact with the collar was feral. Something he'd only seen in raiders.

"NO!" She shrieked and tried to claw his neck. He caught her wrist though.

"Hey! Its fine, you'll be fine." Lucifer tried to reassure her. Clover, however, swung at him again. He back stepped to avoid it. She grabbed a butcher knife nearby and flew at him practically. Lucifer again back stepped to avoid the blade's arc going for his throat. She was completely gone. Now he saw why Eulogy thought she might keep his hands full.

Lucifer caught her wrist and wrenched to the side while disarming her of the knife. But it didn't stop her, instead she tried to bite him. He grabbed her around the neck and shoved her back to the bed pinning her to it by the throat.

"You gonna cool it?"

She merely snarled at him, no different than an animal. He knew what he had to do. Knew it was probably for the best anyway, a mercy at this point. But she didn't ask for what happened, to be fucked beyond all recognition. A feral shell of what was somebody's daughter at a time. Lucifer got it over with.

The blade quickly sunk into her heart, and she stopped fighting, her eyes going wide. She then went still, eyes lulling shut as her arms fell to the bed. Lucifer pulled the blade free to look down on the young woman.

"I'm sorry," He apologized numbly over her corpse. This wasn't the first time he couldn't save everyone. Sometimes it's too late, sometimes shit just happens. John had made sure to instill that in him.

Lucifer felt the rage bubbling up, his pulse beginning to thunder in his head. Now he wanted that pound of flesh, now he was going to get that and more. He was going to make that bastard squeal…

* * *

Eulogy Jones was missing all of his fingers, toes, and teeth. Both eyes had been gouged from his head, and his tongue crudely removed. Lucifer being the culprit of most of that damage, his teeth were mostly knocked out by the slaves, as were the broken bones. But Lucifer did the grisliest, then threw chains over the statue that marked Paradise Falls for miles and lodged meat hooks in him. The final thing he did before yanking him up, alive, was remove one of the things that helped turn Clover into what she'd become.

After that he hefted Jones up to dangle and bleed to death. He wanted to do worse to the man, what he'd done to not just that woman but countless other people. He deserved far worse than what he got. But it was over now, the slavers of the Capital Wasteland were dead. Any still bearing the name would likely go to The Pitt where most of the slaves were sent. That or join up with Talon, maybe move on. But he knew none would be sticking around without the Falls. Lucifer looked back at the smoke column rising on the horizon. Now it was time to work on Burke.

The easy part was over, the hard one was only just about to begin…

* * *

 **Author's Note: So that's it the slavers are down for the count. Rather short amount of time I know. Small note Yao Guai are simply known as bears here, after all why would the American survivors adopt a Chinese name for monster. And that Chinese influence line on the wiki would maybe work in a heavily Chinese area, but the entirety of the US? Anyway, we've got a shitload of ground to cover, so strap in cause we're just getting started…**


	7. Suspicions

**Chapter 6**

" **Suspicions"**

Sarah couldn't help but marvel at how much there was. If it was a weapon it was there, energy or ballistic, melee, or explosive. Oh, want armor? Power, combat, even simple plate carriers. Equipment of all kinds, night vision goggles to rifle slings. There was enough to easily outfit an army that dwarfed the Brotherhood. She could see why the Pre-War US were such a force to be reckoned with. Now it was all for them to use.

"And this was all locked away by a simulation?" Sarah asked the Scribe in charge, Olin. She vaguely remembered her, or at least her nose to the grindstone attitude.

"Yes, the Army locked it with a code that only one of their own knew, but as a failsafe left it in the simulation if completed. But considering the one to do so would need a Pip-Boy and to spend virtual weeks in some of the heaviest combat conditions in the liberation of Anchorage from the Chinese.

"It was more likely they'd be getting it open with their code than somebody getting through the simulation. Especially when they deactivated the safeties so if you died in the sim you died for real," Olin explained.

"Virtual weeks? The guy you had was in there for weeks?" Sarah couldn't help but ask.

"Keyword, _Virtual_ , weeks went by for him, but only a couple days went by in reality. I was amazed he made it. That said he got shot and blown up a few times, at least according to him. But it wouldn't surprise me, heavy casualties on both sides so he'd be bound to take a hit or two," Olin told her as Sarah looked over one of the many assault rifles.

"You believe that?" Sarah raised a brow, looking up from the gun.

"By the spikes I saw in his heart rate and the brain activity I'd say he was injured one way or another. And more than once, not to mention the fact that he put Sibley down when he had no stake in our fight. So, in short? Yeah, I believe him," Olin stated. Sarah nodded as she set the rifle down.

"He give a name?"

"No, but we didn't ask either. Why, think you know him?"

"Doubt it, was just curious. Not everyday a waster helps someone, let alone something like that."

"He wasn't your everyday waster."

"Obviously."

"So, how much of this have you inventoried?" Sarah asked getting back on track.

"It's only been two months, so a little under half. But with some of your scribes we should make short work of it."

"They're your Brothers and Sisters too. You know that right?" Sarah asked. Olin hesitated before nodding,

"Right… its just- well its been so long since we stood together." She straightened her robes, a new set of red robes just like the fresh steel and blue paint on the Knights and Paladins newly returned. If it weren't for the attitudes it would be hard to know they were once split.

"I know, it's gonna take some time but I think we can fix this."

"I hope you're right."

Sarah, did too.

She patted Olin on the shoulder and moved for the exit. So far things had been better than expected. The former Outcast members were quiet, they disagreed on plenty of fronts, but they never acted upon it. They seemed to care about, "The Re-Forging of Steel," as the Scribes had taken to calling it.

Proctor Jameson coined it, and so it was being written. What flowery words and descriptions of brotherhood the Order of the Quill would use Sarah expected would paint a much more glamourous picture than it was proving to be.

She stepped out of the massive armory onto Fort Belvoir proper. It was a lot more impressive than "Fort" Independence that Casdin's splinter squatted in. He was a fighter and a tactician, his vision was narrow, all he thought about was how his Knights and Paladins could defend the location, not whether it had facilities for the Scribes to run tests or experiments.

Or was livable, which from the accounts of the former Outcasts, it wasn't until most left with McGraw for Belvoir. McGraw was the one it had hurt to lose. Casdin had been the one to spark the fighting that led to the split, but it was McGraw that could keep them afloat. Casdin had the charisma and McGraw the brains.

Why they split she didn't know but clearly it was a disagreement. One that led to there current endeavors. So, it worked out in their favor.

They had reinforced the fort while half the former Outcasts came back to the Citadel. McGraw didn't want to leave his men at the fort but her father convinced him otherwise. So now Head Paladin Tristan was to stay and oversee things. At least for now.

Sarah looked around what had at one time been a rather civilian military installation. But quickly became one ready for war to come knocking down the door. Probably why it had stood up so well against the bombs. If she could give McGraw nothing else, he knew where to set up a base of operations.

They couldn't hold the entirety of what was once Fort Belvoir but they could hold the pertinent part. In time with recruiting maybe they could take back the whole of it. Or maybe that was wishful thinking.

She headed for the range to see how the rest of the Pride were liking the new firepower. Crossing the ravaged pavement of the streets she looked around at the buildings that still stood, concrete and brick made them up. They stood against the tests of time, not to mention a nuclear war.

The walk wasn't too long, and soon Sarah was looking at tables loaded with energy weapons and guns aplenty. Not to mention a huge grin on Glade's face.

"I guess the weapons are to your liking?" Sarah asked rhetorically.

"Oh, you bet your ass, boss lady!" Glade exclaimed; his grin almost comical.

"I don't know that that's an appropriate way to address your commander, Paladin."

"HA, girl I helped Tristan teach you how to shoot a rifle, not to mention who was it that taught you all the little tricks of fighting in power armor?" Sarah opened her mouth to respond, "Oh, or who taught you how to use a mini-gun?" Glade inclined his ear toward her with a smirk.

She refused to play his game. "' _Uncle Glade! Teach me how-_ "

"Shut up." Glade smirked wider. "Just- just shut up…"

"Roger, Sentinel."

Sarah sighed as he laughed. The others looked between each other, likely unsure what to do with the new information.

"Anyway… I don't know how McGraw found out about this place or who they got to crack it open but this solves any munitions problems we had. Not to mention the amount of firepower we can lay down now," Dusk reigned in.

"I think we may have gotten our equalizer. With all this and more Brothers and Sisters out there the muties aren't gonna know what hit 'em," Kodiak suggested.

"Gotta agree with the cub, this just might get us on top," Glade agreed.

"Well, that's something. Thoughts on our newly returned Brothers and Sisters so far?" Sarah asked sitting down on a table next to a huge sniper.

"Seem like they're in it for real," Dusk shrugged taking a seat as well.

"Yeah, I mean they're still on the fence with the whole protecting the people part but otherwise they seem sincere," Kodiak stated, leaning his massive bearlike frame against a pole holding up the roofs for the lanes of firing.

"I was thinking the same," Sarah agreed with her fellow young guard members of the Pride.

"It's only a matter of time before they've had it. They're patient now, but given time there's going to be a sink or swim moment. Either they'll stick with us or go back to being Outcasts," Gallows spoke up. That caught all of their attention.

"How do ya figure that, spook?" Glade asked leaning on his knees from his spot sitting down.

"Same reason you call me that, Circle of Steel taught me what to look for in dissenters. Only have to adapt the philosophy to match the Elder's, and it can be used for our current Chapter," Gallows explained.

"Well, you're the expert. How worried should we be?" Sarah wondered.

"Very."

"When do you think that sink or swim moment will come?" Vargas asked.

Gallows shrugged, "More than a month, less than three." That was more specific than she expected.

"Think you can give us a heads up when they're getting ornery?" Sarah requested to which he nodded. "Alright, so in light of that, anybody got any ideas to help keep them in the ranks?" The Pride all leaned back as they thought on it. Sarah gave them the time.

Hell, she didn't have anything either. Whatever they did it should promote Chapter cohesion. Which given the Outcasts having taken the first step it was on them to make the next. They were already involved in patrols and missions into the ruins. So, it wasn't like they were strong arming them.

"Why not bring on one of the prior Outcasts into the Pride?" Colvin suggested.

Glade perked up at that, "Whoa wait a minute, I think our preacher is onto something."

"Alright, sounds promising enough. Walk us through this, Colvin," Sarah agreed.

"I say we go to McGraw with the idea, after all he's the one who facilitated this. If anybody wants us to work together it would be him. So, we ask for files on his best Brothers and Sisters. See what they have to offer, field one and if they pan out, they're in.

"His fellows see that we're willing to bring on one of them into the most elite group we have and perhaps they give us the benefit of the doubt," Colvin gave the rundown.

"We could certainly use another member. I think it's a good idea," Vargas offered.

"I don't know, would they even have anybody who could keep up?" Dusk asked.

"Kid, a lot of McGraw's boys were fighting before you were a glimmer in your daddy's eye. Most of the Outcasts were old guard like us," Glade reprimanded, pointing to himself, Vargas, Colvin, and Gallows.

"We keep up just fine," Vargas stated, folding his arms.

"I like the idea personally," Kodiak threw in his two cents.

"Alright then, I'll bring it up with my father and then see about getting McGraw involved. Nice thinking, Colvin," Sarah conceded to the idea.

"Thank you."

"So, any idea where we're going next?" Glade asked.

"Well, D.C. isn't exactly running out of muties. I'm sure we'll be back to ruin crawling, or clearing the metro's out. Again," Sarah figured.

"What about that lead Gallows followed up on. Something about the old days, way up north?" Dusk butted in.

"Nothing there, it was a rumor that didn't pan out," Gallows dismissed himself.

"Well if it was a rumor what exactly was it about from the old days that made the Elder send you out there to follow up?" Dusk insisted. She'd always been nosy, to her 'curiosity killed the cat' just meant the cat was onto something and didn't try hard enough.

"Dusk, it didn't pan out. Let it go," Sarah tried to dissuade. She'd rather not pull rank but if it came to it, she'd get over it.

"Sarah, you can't tell me that doesn't make you suspicious. What exactly was it from the old days that made-"

"Not your concern, Knight-Captain," Sarah cut her off. She could see the anger in Dusk as she let out a frustrated huff.

"Cool it, Dawn." Glade scolded, in a rare moment of seriousness. If anything would get her attention it was the use of her real name.

Which it did as she snapped around to stare at him, but the stony look he gave her shut down anything she might have had to say. Sarah sent him a look of gratitude that he returned a nod. Her mind drifted back to the idea of a new member of the Pride. Who it would be, how they'd meld with the others? It was a daunting prospect, but she knew it was the best play in the end.

She only hoped that it would keep things under control, maybe help the Outcasts swim, when that moment came. If they sunk, it was possible they might drag the rest of them down with them.

Now that was a scary thought…

* * *

Canterbury Commons, the trading hub of the Capital Wasteland. The large compound created from what was once a condominium. They'd built a wall around the place, a pretty huge area in comparison to other settlements. And with a committed well-armed guard force they weren't a town to be trifled with.

But the place was certainly not perfect, being the trading hub meant they attracted many of the… unsavory variety. They were willing to do business so long as someone had the caps. The only product they didn't allow was slaves, but anything else was fair game.

And with a recent rise in raider activity, and a certain fiasco pulled straight out of a comic book, security was a high priority. And the ones who had the man and firepower to keep things safe was the friendly neighborhood mercenary companies.

And who was the biggest, the strongest, and the best funded? Well the shadiest one of course.

Talon Company.

But it was only recently that they took the lead. Took a big enough one to have their own garrison in the town. They had their talons in more than half of the caravans that passed through and operated out of Canterbury.

Hence Lucifer deciding it to be a good place to start. He guessed with the fact that raiders seemed to be beating the shit out of all the caravans that weren't under Talon's protection that it was a reasonable place to start. He needed to know what their endgame was. They were raking in a shitload of caps.

Why?

Sure, they were mercs and caps is the reason they're in their line of work. But the amount they were roping in wasn't an amount from professional greed. Mainly because they weren't extorting them for more, or bleeding them dry. Their rates were high, but not impossible to meet and keep a profit.

Constant flow of caps was what he was seeing. And since Burke mentioned needing caps it was obvious, he'd begun to get them. But other than his twisted idea of 'helping' the wasteland, Lucifer didn't have anything to go on. Not that it would do much good if he did. Without proof there was no way he could break their hold in Canterbury.

Roe was a business man, first and foremost. If that meant offering supplies to raiders, slavers, then so be it. Hell, if he could sell to the super mutants he would. But in the same token he'd sell them to any settlement, the Regulators, and all at fair prices. In short if they had caps and kept their dick in their pants, both literally and figuratively, he would do business.

Much as he didn't like it, Lucifer couldn't really tell him to stop. Without him many of the settlements wouldn't get supplies. Yet he also supplied the ones who would try and kill them and take theirs.

Life in the wasteland was a lot more complicated than the vault, that was for certain.

Lucifer entered the settlement and immediately felt the eyes of the security forces. Unlike Rivet City whom he'd done more than a few things for, earning their trust. And the personal confidence of the Chief. Canterbury and him had a rocky start.

The simplest explanation would be that John and Lucifer shared an opinion on Canterbury.

So, their original visit involved using them to hunt down different raider gangs. They didn't have any real proof of him and John having a hand in it, but it was pretty easy to figure out. Neither of them denied it either. But Roe would need proof of somebody screwing with a deal or pulling something outside of a deal before he'd sic security on them.

Which was why Lucifer needed something to convince Roe that Talon was merely waiting to stab them in the back. Why else would they garrison mercs there? But somehow, he needed to find out, and was going to need proof of it when he did.

He had his work cut out for him.

The compound was pretty extensive, and housed a bit more than a hundred. At a time, it likely would have been a nice enough place to live, perfectly cut grass and manicured shrubs and bushes. Condos in nice condition, windows clean enough it was hard to tell there was even glass in them.

Now there wasn't in most. The windows were boarded up, the grass was dead, mostly sand now, and any other vegetation was little more than burned-out husks. But since all of the structures were sound, and the furniture still in place, it was in good shape by wasteland standards.

At the center, with the biggest parking lot was the caravan barracks. The condo at the far end housed the men, the parking lot was fenced in to create makeshift brahmin pens. Troughs sloshed with water, and tarps covered large swaths to help with the sun. Packs were lined up, and untouched. To touch another caravan's pack was liable to get you shot in Canterbury. Or worse.

Lucifer felt the eyes of burly caravan guards and suspicious proprietors watching his every move as he passed the area. To them he looked like trouble, but considering the odds of those with their own guards it was only natural they'd watch anyone. Well, except for those that dealt in weapons, they were the ones you didn't fuck with unless you wanted to be killed in very unique and interesting ways.

Talon wouldn't be getting to them anytime soon.

He ignored the traders and moved to the caravan check in/recreational building. It had been a club house of a kind before the war, even had a pool and tennis court in the back. Now it was for Roe to keep track of the caravans, and their R&R. Which mainly meant a bar and food. Not terrible. The brothel was on the opposite side of the parking lot. Right next to the security barracks.

Whores, booze and testosterone. The perfect recipe for terrible decisions. Lucifer headed inside the building and off for the bar. If there was any place that he might find something it was the possibility of alcohol loosened tongues. Especially since Talon members stationed at the garrison in Canterbury spent most of their time and caps there.

Like any time he entered a crowded room, it quieted. The gazes were a mix of surprise and suspicion. The latter from security personnel, the former, members of the caravans. Then there was the anger from the group of black fatigued members of Talon Company at the back of the room around a table. They all knew he didn't discriminate between them and raiders.

They'd no doubt love to put a bullet in Lucifer but Canterbury didn't tolerate murder without cause. And cause didn't extend outside of the settlement. So even if he slaughtered a group of them at the gate, no dice on retribution in town. Well, unless they were caravan guards of course, then it wouldn't matter where you did the crime, your death was encouraged.

"Buy a girl a drink, big guy?" a husky feminine voice spoke up from the bar as he walked by. Lucifer turned to set his eyes on the woman who possessed the attractive voice.

"Don't know, it isn't a ploy to get me in bed for an extra two hundred is it?" he asked raising his scarred brow.

"Calling me a whore already? What a gentleman," she joked with a smirk on her full lips.

"Never claimed to be one," Lucifer said with a shrug.

"It's written all over your face though."

"How do you figure?"

"I just do."

"That's not an answer," Lucifer stated with a glare.

"But it's the only one you're going to get," she assured with that same smirk. She pushed back a stray lock of blonde hair as she appraised him. "So, how about that drink?"

Lucifer stared into her green eyes, searching for anything that might give her away. But they were as unreadable as stone. His caps clanked down on the bar.

"Another round for the lady."

Her smirk widened, "Now I never claimed to be a lady…"

" _Gee, thanks for the drink, mister,_ " he imitated.

"Are you always such a stick in the mud?"

"More like a knife in the ribs."

"Ooo, so scary. Got a name, killer?" she asked.

"Good guess."

The woman rolled her eyes, "You just got a lot more boring."

"Not here for your entertainment."

"Then what are you here for, killer?" she asked, leaning on the bar while her drink was refilled.

"The lovely scenery."

"Is that a compliment?"

"Sarcasm."

"Ouch, if you listen closely you can hear the wind rushing out of my ego," she joked. It got a grunt of amusement from Lucifer. "But really what are you doing here?"

"Standing, as you can see," Lucifer deadpanned. She sighed and rolled her eyes again.

"Are you always this difficult?"

"Are _you_ always this nosy?"

"Fine, be that way," she stated turning back to her drink.

Lucifer sighed, "Name for a name?"

"You may have to sweeten the pot," she said leaning towards him and looking up at him through her thick lashes.

"Lucifer." She raised an eyebrow at that.

"Satan, huh? I like it." She offered him another smirk.

"Your turn."

"Eve."

Lucifer folded his arms, "Very funny."

"Wasn't joking." She shrugged and went back to her drink.

Lucifer looked the tall woman over, she wasn't overly dressed, a black tank top, jeans and a dark pair of buckled boots ending just below the knee. By the USP in the holster on her leg and mag pouches on her belt she seemed ready for a fight. The muscle tone of her arms showed such as well.

 _That_ nagged at him, she wasn't just fit, her build was too precise. She exercised, intensely from the looks of it. Her body wasn't the byproduct of a life, or goal. It was a tool to live that life, or achieve that goal. He could count the type of people in the wasteland on one hand that would have such a body. Then there was her skin tone.

She was pale, not like the vault, it would be nearly impossible to keep that skin tone in the wasteland. But if she had lived her whole life outside, she should be darker than she was. Perhaps she had also lived in a vault? But then where did the body come from?

"See something you like?" she asked with a raised brow, interrupting the train of thought. Lucifer cleared his throat and looked back to her eyes. That smirk was back.

"Trying to figure out your angle," he stated honestly.

"World domination," she deadpanned.

"Place is a shithole you sure about that?" Lucifer asked with a ghost of smirk himself.

"It might be a shithole, but it'll be **my** shithole," Eve dramatically put it, jabbing thumb and all.

"You aren't from here, that's a given. So it begs the question, what are you doing out here?" he explained leaning against the bar.

"Plenty of wanderers out there you know."

"You're no wanderer, body like that doesn't lie." Lucifer glanced down for emphasis.

"What about my body?" she asked leaning into his personal space and batting her lashes at him. Lucifer never got to answer when his senses got rattled, and shattering glass showered him. His vision went fuzzy as he stumbled away from the bar and fell to a knee.

The Talon Company merc who'd hit him with a beer bottle sneered down at him with the jagged remains still clutched in his fist. He really should have seen that coming when he walked in…

"You know I was talking to him, right?" Eve asked with an unimpressed look on her face. The merc merely shrugged.

"Yeah, and now you're not. Tough, sweetheart." She was thoroughly unamused by that. Her boot shot up into his manhood with graceful precision, yet ferocious impact. The merc crumpled before her, jagged bottle forgotten.

The opposite boot drove his face into the floor, with an unsettling crunching sound. His buddies suddenly rushed over, looking for blood by the expressions. And she was clearly willing to show some.

Grabbing a nearby stool, she jabbed the legs into the first to rush over's gut. When he doubled over she swung down hard for his head. The Metallic thud as it rebounded made it clear he wasn't getting back up soon. Another was reaching out to grab her as she finished, but a side kick to his solar plexus stopped him cold.

The next swing of the barstool both mercs in front of her ducked under. She didn't have time to recover when they tackled her to the ground. Eve grunted but didn't lose her head despite her predicament. Instead she quickly kicked the knee out from under the man atop her. Her hand quickly twisted his wrist to get him to release her.

She slipped out and was back on her feet before they could go on the offensive. They never got to as security finally stepped in. They didn't try to fight as they were led away by the uncompromising guards. Talon or not they'd not hesitate to put them down.

Lucifer shook his head, still trying to drive out the daze. He wasn't looking forward to the probable headache in the morning but he'd take solace in knowing the mercs would have it worse. They glared at him and Eve as they gathered up the two unconscious men.

Eve sauntered over to him and cast her gaze down on his kneeling form, pursing her full lips.

"My point exactly," Lucifer muttered with a wavering jab of the finger.

" _Gee thanks for saving my ass from those mercs, miss_ ," she mocked. She just couldn't help turning something else on him? He pushed to his feet with a stumble but kept them under himself.

"Had it under control," he lied. It earned a laugh from the beautiful woman that managed to be infuriating, yet incredibly attractive at the same time. That went for both the woman and the laugh.

"You are something else, you know that, devil?" she asked with a grin.

"I've been told." It got another chuckle out of her.

"I think you need a drink this time."

"I don't drink."

"Well, maybe you should start. Can't impair your senses anymore than they already are," Eve proposed with her smirk.

"Was distracted," Lucifer stated as he felt the back of his head gingerly.

"So I distract you, huh?" she asked, eyes narrowing on him. The way she did so reminded him of a predator. He refrained from a response. Eve looked him over and without saying anything headed back to her spot at the bar. He sighed to himself and headed over to reoccupy his own spot.

"Those boys aren't going to be happy with you after this you know," Lucifer addressed.

"Do I look worried to you?" To emphasize her point she finished her drink.

"Roe won't lift a finger if they take it outside of Canterbury."

"That's where this comes in handy," she said patting her USP.

"Talon's a lot of things, stupid isn't one of them. If they want a piece of you, they'll get it. You're lucky they underestimated you, they like to fight and they're not slouches when it gets up close," he assured.

Eve raised a brow, "And what do you suggest I do about it, devil?". She twisted a blonde tress around her finger, waiting expectantly.

"Well, they've been taking over the security business with the caravans recently. Every one of their caravans is safe as could be out there. But oddly enough, anybody who hasn't hired them has been seeing a shitload of raider attacks," Lucifer began.

"You think they're hiring the raiders?" she asked.

"Or highly encouraging, maybe even doing it themselves. Point is they're fucking with Roe's business. And everybody knows you don't fuck with Uncle Roe's business."

"So, what? You're gonna tell him your unproven suspicion?"

"Do I really look that dumb or desperate?"

"Point taken."

"If you know or have heard anything about Talon around here, I could use it to get them off your back. Anything shady that could help get them on the wrong end of Roe's wrath. Hopefully in support of my theory."

Eve shook her head at that. "Sorry, devil. Not privy to Talon's plans."

"Damn, guess I'm on my own then. Have to get some proof, which is likely hidden in that garrison of theirs," Lucifer considered.

"What, you want to sneak in and search around?"

"Not now, but at a point it's the best way to get my hands on some evidence."

"So, what are you gonna do now?"

"Though hard proof would likely be enough, I want more solid ground to stand on first. And a surviving caravan would likely be more than willing to back me up. I may have spotted a raiding party in what was once Little Paint Branch Park, little over eight and half miles south-southwest of Canterbury."

"That's off the main roads," Eve disputed.

"But you pass pretty damn close. A group hits you from the flank, pushes you into the woods where another group is waiting to either kill you themselves, or box you in and they do it together." Lucifer used his hands to better show it.

"That's pretty well thought out for raiders."

"Caravan raiders," he corrected, "They aren't like the ones you find squatting in ruins, or aimlessly wandering. They're smart, and well-armed, have to be to take down the caravans going through the Capital Wastes. Hence why they'd be willing to strike a deal with Talon, so long as they're paid or armed. Hell, if they actually banned together they could pose a serious threat like the mutants or mercs."

"Where'd you learn so much about them?"

"Guy from out west, and the bragging of an old raider in Megaton."

"Bet he's got stories to tell."

"Get a couple drinks in him or show him a decent pair of tits and he never shuts up about them." Lucifer could still hear Jericho's raving if he thought on it. "Anyway, one of the caravans is due for their visit to Arefu. I figure help them fight off a raider attack and suggesting who was behind them would get a pretty strong ally."

"Well, you've convinced me. I'm in," Eve asserted out of the blue.

"I'll be fine on my own, trust me."

"If these caravan raiders are so dangerous you could use the back up," she argued.

"I can handle them. I prefer to work alone," Lucifer rejected. They didn't call him the Lone Wanderer for irony's sake.

He'd bet half the wasteland didn't understand the concept for starters.

"Come on, you could use someone with a… feminine touch." Lucifer didn't see a point in arguing it any further. Her mind was already made up clearly. He sighed to himself.

"Fine, I assume you've got a room for the night."

"Whoa, slow it down, big guy. We just met." Eve smirked. Again, Lucifer sighed.

"You're jumping to conclusions. The caravan leaves tomorrow, we'll need somewhere to stay," he droned in an unamused monotone.

"Alright, fine. Yes, I have a room and you can even spend the night there." Lucifer grunted in amusement.

"That's cute, you thought you had a choice in the matter."

"Hey, I'm helping _you_. That doesn't mean I have to let you stay with me," she argued indignantly.

"I don't recall asking for your help in this," he refuted. Eve sighed then and motioned for him to follow.

"Come on, let's go."

They left the bar and headed around the building. They passed the mostly empty pool and decayed tennis courts. Lucifer couldn't help that his paranoid sectors began to gauge and analyze Eve with a scrutiny to leave any fine-toothed comb thoroughly miffed at being scoffed at and cast aside. What actually worried him was the lack of answers he had about her.

Namely why she decided to jump on this mission with him. Sure, there are those people seeking adventure and fortune. But this didn't involve either. Instead it involved poking Talon Company, who weren't known for their understanding and proportionate retribution, with a particular large branch.

Because a stick just wasn't Lucifer's style.

The condo used as a hotel of sorts wasn't quite as large as some of the others but it was better accommodations than most settlements. Heading into the one Eve occupied he took in anything he could. It was neat and organized, the Obsessive-Compulsive kind. Everything perfectly straight and even if a nuclear war had been through it looked damn nice. He nudged the nearby lamp to test the theory.

Eve walked off and set her belt along with the pistol still attached on a table next to an MP5SD3. Now that was a telling weapon. Quiet, compact, practical. It said more about her than anything he'd gleaned from her person. Same with the fight, the speed she managed to get the merc off her was reflex, she'd spent time grappling.

"Well, here we are. Guess you can make yourself at home," she announced.

"Right, how's the shower?" Lucifer asked. Megaton preferred to conserve their water with the fact their processer was in rough shape. Meaning weekly showers there, and if you weren't there on Sundays. Well, your SOL. Which he wasn't so he had to go another day without.

"You won't be seeing any steam but its not cold." Eve shrugged. He had no problem with that.

"Works for me." With that Lucifer made for the bathroom. Much as he missed enjoying a shower in the vault it was one luxury that couldn't be afforded anywhere but that damn tower. He _could_ take his time in Canterbury but it wasn't exactly appreciated.

When he emerged freshly scrubbed, with his hair still damp he finally felt relaxed. He dropped his things at the foot of the couch and glanced over to the lamp. It was right back where it started. He felt a smirk take him at that.

"So, what's the plan for tomorrow?" Eve spoke up from the kitchen.

"Meet the leader of the caravan and offer some free help," Lucifer stated.

"You think anybody would accept free help? That's a huge red flag, at least when someone asks for pay you know they're at least being mostly straight with you."

"Trust me the caravan we're going with doesn't share everyone else's paranoia. Which in the long term you'd think would have gotten him killed but he's still kicking out there."

"Which caravan is it?" He'd clearly piqued her interest. He smiled to himself.

"Crazy Wolfgang."

* * *

 **Author's Note: Well, that gap was unintentional but hey, its over now. As seen, the Anchorage Armory is a shitload more expansive then in game. I really don't see something so important as simulations being housed at a corporation.**

 **After all this was an America at war in constant espionage with its enemies. It should be on a military base, which with some paranoia could easily be then tied to the armory or one of the armories on said base when the world ended.**

 **Anyway, till next time…**


	8. At Least Half

**Chapter 7**

" **At Least Half…"**

Lucifer was up at the crack of dawn, as was the usual for him. That head ache he expected was in full swing. He groaned as he rose from the dead to sit up. But was surprised to notice that Eve was already up, making herself something for breakfast. By the dampness of her hair he'd guess she had taken a shower, so she'd been awake longer than him.

"Well, look who's up. You get a good night's rest, sleeping beauty?" she already jabbed at him. He merely grunted in reply. "Oh, is someone feeling grumpy this morning?"

"Remind me why I decided to let you help," he stated, voice still rough from sleep.

"Something about beating up the mercs that nearly gave you a concussion."

"I maintain that I could have handled it."

She hummed at that, "Sure you could have."

"Bite me."

"Is that a proposition?" she flirted, with a smirk and raised brow.

"Fuck you," he growled in response, the pounding in his head wearing his patience thin.

"Oo, that's just rude, big guy." He took a deep breath to cool his heating temper. Did she have to press his buttons first thing?

"Are you always this annoying or is it just me?"

"Fine, fine, have it your way, devil," Eve desisted. Lucifer took a moment to enjoy the silence before pulling out an MRE from his pack. He noticed Eve's grimace.

"Problem with my meal choice?" Lucifer asked.

"You would eat one of those when you have the option of making something?"

"Do I strike you as someone who has skill in the kitchen?"

"Still, I would think even rudimentary kitchen skill would trump an MRE," she argued.

He shrugged, "Used to them, don't have a lot of choices on the road. So, unless you plan to cook something for both of us. I'm on my own here."

"Well it's a good thing I did. After all, as the old saying goes, 'the best way to a man's heart is through his stomach.'" Eve recited. Lucifer raised his scarred brow at that.

"You're trying to get to my heart?"

"No, just trying to ease our time together. Even if it's fun to push your buttons."

"If you were a man, I'd have probably hit you by now," he informed her as he slid the MRE back in with the rest of the gear in his bag, all specifically packed to help with long treks. Weight distribution was a lot more important than many thought when hiking with a heavy pack.

"Well, my point stands then," she stated with a smirk. Lucifer considered her a moment before taking a deep breath.

"Thanks."

With that Lucifer headed to the bathroom where he shaved and got a quick drink of water. Once back out in the kitchen he watched as Eve cooked some kind of meat. If he had to guess, it looked like fish of some kind. A perk of Canterbury's market with all the trade.

"Trying to learn just by watching?" she asked.

"Couldn't hurt, learned a lot just by watching."

"Yeah, well, stop hovering over my shoulder."

"Fine, fine," Lucifer acquiesced, stepping away.

It didn't take long, and soon enough Lucifer was eating in silence. He felt Eve's eyes on him as she did so as well. Obviously not a fan of what many told him was awkward silence. Something he was prone to. Silence was silence, and he preferred it to inane chatter. He hated, _hated_ , small talk. Useless, meaningless, words for the sake of words. Filling up his golden silence.

Used to drive Amata crazy…

That made him pause. He hadn't thought of her in a long time, best way to deal with it to him seemed to be, ignore to try and forget. It had mixed results during his last two years in the vault after her father separated them. Though she popped in from time to time the memories faded. Not kissing her to remember was a blessing in disguise it seemed.

John had told him to keep it out of his mind, best for him out in the wastes. And despite trying to hide it, Lucifer saw that he was speaking from personal experience. He was trying to forget something himself. Lucifer had a guess that it was why he went back west once they were done.

"So, we do have a plan to counter the raiders, right?" Eve suddenly asked breaking Lucifer from his thoughts. But he recovered quickly.

"Dig in on the road, in the open where they can't hide. The ones in the woods will either abandon those on the road or give up their cover," Lucifer told her,

"They come out of those woods and they'll be attacking us from the rear. We're still at a disadvantage."

"True, but we know where they'll be coming from. Its not perfect obviously," Lucifer admitted.

"No, we might as well be winging it with our asses hanging out. There's a lot of ways this can go wrong."

"And I'm sure at least half of them will come to fruition."

"You're not filling me with confidence."

"You wanted to tag along. It's not too late to back out," he assured.

"And give you the satisfaction? Not a chance, you arrogant bastard." She smirked.

He chuckled and they fell silent again as they finished breakfast. Lucifer then stepped over to his gear. He took off his jacket and began strapping on his combat armor, and then the belt with his equipment and SIG's holster. Once done with that he threw his jacket back on and the shoulder holster with his blade and 'fuck this' cannon. Because it was the best thing to call a revolver that could take down some of the largest game on earth.

He heard the sound of straps being fastened and clipping of buckles. Lucifer looked back and noted Eve's armor. It was not standard combat armor, that much he could tell, and not just because it was made for a woman, but the general shape and plating was different. One more thing to add to his list of anomalies about the woman. He'd been all over the Capital Wasteland and he'd never seen armor like that.

She had fatigues on now, and if he had to guess they were likely the ones meant to be worn with combat armor. She looked quite a bit different than before, much more dangerous. Especially with her MP5 and added magazine pouches for said weapon. Easily enough to dissuade any antsy wasters.

His gaze caught her attention, "Do you need me to help you with your pack?" she mocked while putting her hair up.

"Never seen armor like that," he stated plainly.

"Nice isn't it? Something I picked up in an old armory."

"Must have been a well shielded one if even the fatigues are in that good of shape," he observed.

"Yes it was," she agreed.

Lucifer looked her over again, either she was lying, or she got that from an armory outside the Capital Wasteland. The ones that were shielded enough had already been picked clean or were too dangerous to get in. Too bad now wasn't the time to worry about that. He finished gearing up, and with that they were ready to move out.

Out in Canterbury things were hectic, caravans had breakfast, signed out, and hit the road. The town was buzzing with activity. But their target was obvious enough, after all he wasn't called Crazy Wolfgang for nothing. Once into the caravan staging area Lucifer spotted the trader in question. He was a man of average height, in a large coat covered with random scrap, junk, and trinkets. Some was for armor, and the rest…

Well, _Crazy_ was a statement of fact as well as an unofficial title.

He sold pretty much a little bit of everything. Some weapons, some armor, some meds and chems. But he mostly just had a shitload of random crap. Yet, he still remained in business, that random crap all had a use to somebody. And he usually managed to find a couple gems out there. Earned him a pretty penny. Or cap to get technical.

There was a rumor that he wasn't actually crazy. That it was all an act to bring in customers, eccentric wacko selling junk is more interesting than regular guy selling junk. At least that was Lucifer's guess. Whether it was true, he wasn't sure. The way he acted would be hard for just about anybody to keep up, whether from embarrassment or laughing at your own absurdity.

But he never faltered, yet he seemed to have moments where he acknowledged his lacking of at least a few dogs barking. Which either meant he was acting or had a grasp on reality enough to know just how fucking batshit he was.

Lucifer and Eve approached the roaming trader. He snapped around and his ridiculous handlebar moustache with a long and thick goatee came into view. Lucifer had no desire to know what he used to keep his handlebar in place. His eyes were covered by a pair of completely obscene goggles. Lucifer really did wonder if he knew how ridiculous he looked. Though to be fair, black leather, his haircut and the kohl on his eyes he probably didn't come across as entirely put together himself.

"Ah, customers already!" he exclaimed with a huge grin. He clapped his gloved hands together.

"Wolfgang, we haven't even left Canterbury," one of his guards informed him.

"Nonsense! I'd clearly have remembered this beauuuuutiful couple arriving." His grin returned, though he looked around. "Huh, or maybe we are still here…" he trailed off lips quirking in confusion. "NOOO MATTER! Please, tell your old uncle Wolfgang whatever your heart's desire. I carry only the finest of wares. Each a true diamond in the roughness of this… admittedly rather dreary world we reside in," he stated with a conceding shrug.

By Eve's raised brows she obviously had never met the man. Or it may have had something to do with the bit about them being a couple. Lucifer guessed a mix of both.

"Wolfgang, it's Lucifer. Remember?"

"Of course I remember you!" He smiled, though then turned back to his guards, "Do I remember him?"

"They call him the Lone Wanderer in the settlements, and on the radio," the one who seemed to be his sanity coach explained.

"Ah, yes, the Lone Wanderer, such an interesting name, mysterious. But-" he looked to Eve and combed his eyes over her, for more than a few uncomforting seconds before they snapped back to him. "You're not alone."

"This is Eve, she insisted to tag along." The woman in question merely nodded, the quirk of her lips was a toss up between an uncomfortable smile and a veiled grimace. Lucifer hated that he wasn't certain which it was. Again, Wolfgang scrutinized her.

"Did someone cut her tongue out, she's oddly quiet. I'll bet it was those nasty raiders, I might have a few screws looser than others but those ones are really crazy," he stated, looping a finger at his temple for emphasis.

Lucifer grunted, "Got that right…"

"I still have my tongue, if you're really curious," Eve stated.

"GOOD! That's good, well, unless you're prone to biting it. Lost the tip of mine when I was working on an old generator. Shocked me so good I couldn't move for a few minutes!" Wolfgang exclaimed with a big grin.

"Well, I don't have that habit."

"You're not one of those quiet types, are you?" he asked, tone lacking mirth and his scrutinizing look taking an unsettling edge. Lucifer felt his hand inch toward his SIG. "It's the quiet ones you gotta watch…" Wolfgang trailed off; his voice cold now.

"No, no, I'm not a quiet type. Just ask him." Eve pointed at Lucifer for back up.

"Doesn't know when to shut up," he assured without hesitation. He then felt her elbow dig sharply into his ribs in the small gap in his armor around his armpit, earning a pained grunt.

"Fantastic!" Wolfgang grinned again, his eyes bright and carefree. Eve released a breath of relief, while Wolfgang looked back to Lucifer. "What kind of business are you looking to conduct?"

"Protection."

"Well, I do have a few things that might-"

"Yours specifically," Lucifer cut him off.

"Miiine? Well, that's quite kind of you but I've already procured protection. I won't have the funds to pay you as well," Wolfgang explained.

"Saw some trouble on the road to Arefu. I know that's your next stop so I thought I'd offer help. No charge." The caravan guards' ears perked up at that.

"Wellll, why didn't you just say that from the get go? Welcome aboard Wolfgang's Caravan of Curios!" the trader exclaimed dramatically with his arms outspread.

"Now, Wolfgang, are you sure about this? What if they're going to try and lead us into trouble?" the sanity coach argued.

"Nonsense," he dismissed, "I know trouble when I see it." It was true enough, after all he would have been dead long ago otherwise. The guard seemed to accept that as he backed down, though he still gave the pair a look of distrust.

"So, I guess we should get on the road?" Lucifer suggested.

Wolfgang merely stared at him before raising a brow, "Should we?"

* * *

Though the trip all the way to Arefu was around eight or nine hours they would be passing Little Paint in around three. The plan would be simple, once attacked by the raiders hunker down on I-95. Draw the raiders out into the open, it would be tough, they'd be fighting them on two fronts, ask Pre-War Germany how well that worked out for them both times, and hopefully Lucifer and Eve would be able to put down the raiders easier. Mostly Lucifer, he'd seen her fight but not shoot so the jury was still out on her accuracy.

And if all went well they'd kill all of the raiders, that was the best-case scenario, or at least drive them off. Then they could look for some proof, if not they'd head back to Canterbury with Wolfgang and report what happened to Roe.

Not necessarily perfect, but with a small seed of doubt on if Talon was _really_ playing well with others, which they were not known for, or hurting his business to increase theirs he'd look the other way when Lucifer "acquired" proof from the Talon garrison in the town. And then proceed to kill all of them in a very grisly fashion likely sending the merc in charge's head back to Fort Bannister, and with a simple note that read, "Our business is terminated."

With small variations, perhaps even half as Lucifer suggested to Eve that would go wrong, it could still work somewhat that way. At least the ending portion, Roe was a straightforward business man which was why Burke and him didn't get along very well. Roe didn't care for his silver tongue and was not nearly as stupid as Lucifer suspected Burke thought he was. That was the plan anyway, it had started on the right track once they joined up with Crazy Wolfgang's Caravan of Curios…

Then immediately went belly up when shit hit the fan.

Lucifer had noticed the raider, a sniper on the roof of the nearby elementary school off the right side of the interstate. Even Eve noticed him. Nobody else did however. Lucifer had expected them to miss though, his warning would have had plenty of time to register on the others' minds in that case. They would have dropped and everything would be fine, or at least they'd have a fighting chance of holding out.

Instead that sniper was a fucking dead eye.

They dropped both of the guards within seconds of each other. Painted the pavement and the pack brahmin with brain and blood. Then the raiders materialized out of the burned-out trees on that side of the interstate. Because to say they appeared was putting it far too lightly, those motherfuckers might as well have been ghosts the way they were suddenly just there.

And those hopes that they merely would push aggressively but haphazardly into them toward Little Paint? Immediately squashed when they moved in god damn formation. It would probably bring a tear to any troop commander's eye, especially with how many they had in it.

Lucifer could barely fire back, only managing to kill two. Eve only got one and if it weren't for Wolfgang throwing what looked like a mean pipe bomb, they'd have likely never gotten off that interstate. And when they did, they did exactly as the raiders wanted. They ran as fast as possible toward the tree line of Little Paint.

"Hey, devil!" Eve shouted as they sprinted for the woods.

"What!"

"Your plan really sucked!"

"I told you half of it could go wrong!"

"This seems like a lot more than half, you stupid, arrogant fuck!"

"Later!" Lucifer insisted as he leaped over a fallen tree. Despite the lack of vegetation, the woods were still thick and managed to leave a shadow over the area. The trio weaved through the trees, loose dirt and sand shifting under their hurried boots. They did their best to lose their pursuers while Lucifer and Eve hoped to not run into the group waiting for them there.

Lucifer split off from the others in an attempt to break up their tails. He caught the trunk of a tree to help corner. Sliding beneath another and rolling to then take a knee behind it. Three raiders, each clad in armored leather with assault rifles were hot on his heels.

He opened fire, catching the big one at the front in the chest and head with a failure to stop. The others were quick to find cover of their own. These raiders were athletic, not drugged out, and had deadly reflexes. The pair returned fire on Lucifer. Short controlled bursts, whizzing just over his head when he took cover instead of mag dumps.

He peeked over when the fire stopped and noted one moving up just as the other fired again covering his compatriot. Lucifer ducked to avoid catching those rounds in the head. While down he hit the dirt and stuck his rifle out from under his cover where he slid through. Managing to put a round in the leg and shoulder of the advancing raider. He went down hard as Lucifer got back up, doing better than he expected.

Footsteps behind him had Lucifer spinning around to an unseen raider raising his rifle. Lucifer launched forward as adrenaline pounded in his veins, taking the raider to the ground. He lost his weapon but got his elbow up to crack Lucifer in the temple. Knocking him off the man as he felt for blood from the hard strike. The raider drew an old combat knife, as it was better this close than his rifle.

He pounced on Lucifer's dazed form. The blade aimed directly for his neck. Lucifer managed to just stop the blade, grabbing the raider's wrists. But despite his size and strength advantage the knife grew closer and closer. He got his right arm across both wrists to hold the blade at bay as his now freed left hand drove a hard punch to the raider's solar plexus. Now wheezing and collapsing Lucifer rolled him over.

He wrenched the blade from the raider and jammed it into his heart, giving a harsh twist for good measure. The final raider that had been keeping him pinned with rifle fire vaulted over the fallen tree's low end. Spinning back to him Lucifer drew his sidearm and dumped four rounds into the raider's chest. The man stumbled, and keeled over the tree.

After a quick target sweep Lucifer holstered his SIG and slung his 416 back to his front and pushed deeper into the woods. He had no more pursuers and so he made his way towards the sound of a gunfight. Eve and Wolfgang should have been making a stand by now. No doubt running into the group that was hiding out in the woods.

Lucifer moved at a quiet but steady pace; he wanted the element of surprise. The raiders had held it far longer than he liked. Despite how bad things were, if he could keep Wolfgang alive, he still had a chance of salvaging his plan. Though if he was being honest, he really wasn't keen to see what effect this had on the caravan man's psyche. Either none, or a very bad effect. With Lucifer's luck he expected the latter.

The dead forest was still, aside from the pops of gunshots. Slipping around dark trees without making a sound, he checked around himself regularly to be sure he wasn't followed. The shots got louder and louder as he closed the distance. Then suddenly it went silent. Lucifer froze at that, not a good sign. That stillness in the woods became incredibly eerie. It was like the world suddenly stopped.

Lucifer banished the distraction and moved up, pressing himself against a tree's bare trunk. He could make out the voices of the raiders. Not exactly what they were saying though, he was still too far. Lucifer inhaled a deep breath and crouched before moving up. Staying in the shadows of the trees and checking his every angle to best keep his cover. As he got closer, he could understand what they were saying.

"…I say we kill the crazy bastard and take the lady back to the bossman. I'm sure we could make a nice profit off of her. And if not, we could use the entertainment, she's probably the best lookin' piece we've found," one of them suggested.

"Best we take them both, never know what we could make off that crazy one. After all he's the leader of the caravan, and somebody might want him because of how crazy he is. Fuck worse comes to worst we could use him for target practice, get entertainment out of both of 'em," this one had a gravel to his voice, by his tone he seemed to be the leader.

"If you want, be a pain takin' both back."

"Quit bitchin' and get them roped up to their brahmin," the leader ordered.

"But what about that other one? Ain't heard nothin' from that way and if they'd gotten him, they'd be here by now." Lucifer glanced around self consciously at the mention of him.

"Either they're still hunting him or he killed them. I could give two shits either way," the leader concluded, the faint sounds of footsteps a strong punctuation.

Lucifer leaned back heavily on a nearby tree and exhaled that deep breath. With them captured he'd have to move fast, but he wasn't certain how he could drop the raiders without getting dropped himself. He now knew they _earned_ their fierce reputation and a rescue would be pretty useless if he got killed in the process. A thought struck him.

This was the perfect opportunity to find out what had the raiders pressing so hard. If he followed them back to the head of their raiding band. Then he could get close and have a "chat" with him. Lucifer would have to leave Eve and Wolfgang at the raider's mercy till they got where they were going. And raiders weren't known for their hospitality towards captives. Especially not the female kind, both male and female raiders were just as likely to take a piece. And Eve had the disservice of being attractive.

Lucifer knew he couldn't let that happen, no matter how annoying she had been. She may have come voluntarily but he was still responsible for her. So even if it blew his chances of getting closer, if those raiders decided to have their "entertainment" he'd slaughter the lot of them. But only then, bad as it sounds, he could put up with them roughing either up a bit, bruises and cuts heal. Even broken bones.

Lucifer made his decision and moved up to get a better view of his targets and begin his tail…

* * *

Knight Artemis stepped into the briefing room of the Citadel where McGraw had told him to meet. He had to wonder what it was about; the Paladin hadn't given a reason. However once inside it became quite obvious what it was about. Sentinel Lyons' presence was kind of a dead giveaway. It had something to do with her fancy squad, if he were a betting man, he'd put his caps on the likelihood of them looking for a new member.

He wasn't too keen to be put on display for Lyons. He and plenty of others wondered exactly what made the Pride so special? They didn't have a specific job above the rest of them, no special skill sets that others didn't also possess. Hell, Artemis could name six or seven brothers with the skills just off the top of his head.

In reality it was painfully obvious what the Pride was. A gift for Elder Lyons' precious little girl. She was a good leader, sure, but was she better than the Head Paladin or some of the more experienced Paladin Commanders? Not by a long shot. She had the good fortune to be born with Lyons' last name. And whether she was good at her job or not, she would always get preferential treatment because of that. Conscious decision or not.

"Knight Artemis, good, you're here," McGraw greeted.

"Paladin, Sentinel," Artemis greeted. Problems with her position though he harbored, he kept those to himself and paid her the respect her rank demanded. Personal opinions be damned.

"You must be wondering why I had Paladin McGraw bring you here," Lyons began.

"I assume it has something to do with the Pride, Sentinel," Artemis stated.

"That it does, Knight. As I'm sure you know there's tensions in our ranks with your groups return." Artemis nodded, "Well, we've thought that a good way to help promote cohesion between us would be to welcome a new member into the Pride."

"And I'm supposed to be that new member?"

"Paladin McGraw assures me that you're one of his best. The Pride is going on a foray into the ruins. Deep, we'll likely be away for a couple days at least, week or more is the realistic figure though. If you want to give this a shot think of this mission as a try out of sorts. See how and if you work with the team. How's that sound?" Lyons asked raising a blonde brow.

Artemis thought it over, much as he and the others didn't like the idea of the Pride, it would still be a show of good faith. And he had no illusions that they would last very long out in the ruins on their own with no support. Longer than most, sure. The only thing in the way was his pride, ironically. He had already more than earned his place. Yet she thought he had to prove to her he was worth being on her team?

Took a lotta nerve. He'd give her that.

"No disrespect intended, Sentinel, but you're the one looking at me for your idea. I find it odd that I have to prove myself to you in that case," Artemis voiced.

"The Pride isn't the best of us for nothing, we-"

"Sentinel Lyons, my men have proven themselves. I'd argue they've proven themselves better than most of this Chapter. Sure, Artemis is young, but he's impressed and even saved men who were fighting before you were even born. I agreed to your idea because I felt it would help prove that we can work together. But your squad was picked by the Elder himself on the skills he _knew_ they had. None had to prove themselves for it as they'd already done so.

"Now, I know Artemis has the skills you're looking for. You make him grovel and act like he's an Initiate wearing his armor for the first time and I guarantee my men will push back. According to the Elder we aren't Outcasts anymore. But if you're going to make him prove he can hack it you're just showing them you view us as nothing more," McGraw argued for his Knight. He'd always been loyal to his men.

The Sentinel was quiet, Artemis saw as she processed it. "Alright, you take this, and you're in the Pride. I trust McGraw's word that you're a good fit. But now you have a lot of eyes on you. Your own men, ours, and the Pride's. We'll see where you fit on the team, figure out your role from there. That acceptable?" Lyons asked looking at both men. They nodded resolutely. Artemis could deal with this, especially if it helped keep everything together.

"Good, I suggest you get your gear together. We'll be leaving tomorrow. Once we get back we can worry about getting you settled in the Den. Be at the armory at zero five for arm up and a brief. Dismissed, Knight," the Sentinel ordered.

"Roger, Sentinel," Artemis acknowledged and left the room heading back to his rack to gather his things.

He was glad that he'd finally get back outside. He'd pulled guard duty on the walls a couple times between getting reacclimatized to being with the rest of their brothers again. Which while not terribly exciting was a breath of fresh air compared to fixing uniforms and repainting armor. Literally. But it wasn't quite the same as going out into the wasteland proper, or the ruins.

Artemis stepped into the male barracks, a large hall that had been cleared out and filled with racks. Footlockers lined them all, filled with gear and the couple personal items that a brother or sister might manage to get their hands on. He hadn't taken anything for himself personally.

The sound was beginning to pick up as the day wound down and people were getting off duty. In a few hours they'd go lights out and hit the rack. Till then though it was a few hours to relax or get in a workout, a shower, whatever struck your fancy. Artemis preferred a workout and shower before racking out.

He would be sad to say goodbye to the larger barracks as there was no shortage of entertainment or good company. How things worked in the Pride he wasn't sure but he was sure it wouldn't be like regular combat duties. Artemis just hoped it worked out in the end, his brothers and sisters while in the Outcasts were stubborn. Hell, he himself was quite bullheaded and he'd be the first to admit it. But this could be a good first step so he'd keep his reservations to himself.

Artemis knelt down to his footlocker to make sure it was all there. He popped off the lock and sighed before opening it.

"I hope she knows what she's doing…"

* * *

 **Author's Note: I would like to point out that Artemis and other Brotherhood's opinion on Sarah and the Pride is not my own, though I would say they could do with a more focused and specialized skillset and mission. The phrase, Jack of all trades and a master of none comes to mind. I like the Pride and Sarah, but even I can't deny it's awful convenient that Sarah, daughter of the Elder, got her own rank and squad that never existed before.**

 **And while I would say that proving yourself is essential in a military, the fact is they're more of a paramilitary group. And as we've been shown view each other as family and other than proving yourself to break past Initiate I've seen nothing of a true assessment and selection like process or anything.**

 **The only ones who have to prove themselves constantly are the outsiders, those born outside the Brotherhood. Hopefully that makes some amount of sense.**

 **Anyway, till the next time, review and let me know your thoughts.**


	9. The FNG

**Chapter 8**

" **The FNG"**

Artemis rolled his shoulders and squatted a few times to test his armor's mobility It was nice to be armored up again, and nice to see that Knight-Captain Durga was just as bitter as ever. Still knew how to keep armor and weapons though. His armor was functioning just as he'd left it. He was glad for that, Durga liked to tinker when she was bored.

"Alright, Pride, we've got us a nice ruin crawl. Deep, only coming back when the muties are dead, and our brothers and sisters in the Mall can breathe again. Any questions?" Sentinel Lyons scanned the assembled group.

Paladin Glade lifted his hand innocently, "For clarities sake, are we going balls deep or you know like, just above the base?"

The big one, guy named Kodiak snorted at that, the sound coming through the coms from his helmet. The second in command, Vargas, face palmed despite wearing his helmet.

Yet the Sentinel didn't miss a beat, "To the hilt, Glade."

"Roger, Sentinel." Artemis could hear the smirk in his voice.

"Anyone else got any smart comments?" Lyons raised her brow as she scanned the squad. Nobody said anything. "Good, then let's get this out of the way quick. Everyone, this is Knight Artemis our newest member. He'll be handling reconnaissance and tech. If anyone objects speak now or forever hold your piece, etc. etc."

"We sure he can keep up?" the voice of Dusk spoke up from the back. It drew the Pride's gaze at first before it shifted to Artemis.

"You ever been north of the Potomac, passed Paradise Falls?" Artemis asked quietly.

"No."

"Then I think the better question is will _you_ be able to keep up?" he proposed calmly. He heard Glade and Kodiak 'oo' at that.

"FNG's got a set of stones on him. I like it," Glade stated. The sound of Dusk grumbling could be heard at the back but otherwise it was quiet.

"Okay then, we've got a lot of ground to cover. Our main area of operations is Eckington, main target is McKinley Tech. It was an old high school before the war. There's a large concentration of frankensteins in the area. But the school seems to be a staging area of sorts. Or at least an area they like to hold up in.

"Not important, we just need to clear them out or at least kill enough of those green monsters for them to pull back from the Mall. By the number in that area it should certainly slow them down. With how they've acted they'll want to repopulate the area before moving back to the Mall. Give us some breathing room and a moment to regroup."

"Where will we set up, Sentinel?" Artemis asked knowing full well they'd need a place to hole up and strike out from.

"Good question, old maps show a good spot to base ourselves. Building in the center of the Glenwood Cemetery. Muties have no interest in a graveyard so we'll be plenty safe, so long as we don't bring them back with us after our raids," Lyons warned.

"Hope it ain't haunted," Glade joked.

"If that's it, then get armed up and meet in the bailey in ten. Dismissed!" The Pride moved into the armory immediately after. Artemis grabbed a standard laser rifle, and sidearm. They all had a large pack of supplies buckled on, food, water, and ammo. They would be ready for a long outing.

Artemis was the first of his new squad mates to get to the bailey. The Sentinel was there but likely going over the more involved details with her second. Artemis slipped off his helmet and took it as a moment to do one more quick check of his gear. He'd have checked the pack but he couldn't unbuckle it himself, the problem with power armor was its mobility. He could lift a car by himself, even sprint faster than any Olympic sprinter from before the war.

But stopping on a dime? Reaching his back? Both were a no go, even a simple combat roll took hours of training. If not led into and followed through properly the wearer could easily end up helpless on their back. They could still get up, but were wide open for attack, it was similar to the old plate armor of knights from the middle ages that Roger Maxson had supposedly held in high regard.

At least that's what the Scribes said, not much had been kept from those days, most didn't even know who he was. The only reason their chapter all knew was because they had his descendent among their ranks. Though the days that a Maxson could merely take control of the Brotherhood were in the past, he'd have to be a real leader before he could reach that level.

The Brotherhood was changing, or perhaps they weren't changing but the world was. Artemis had to guess things were very different for the Brothers and Sisters directly after the war. Their goals and cause were clear, justified. But now? The people of the wasteland were surviving on their own, putting technology from the past to use and defending it. He still remembered the day Defender Monroe was shot dead by Rivet City Security.

First shot through his knee then a couple more to prove a point and the final painted his brains on the inside of his helmet. They had been certain that the wasters would fold the moment they saw them. Instead when they demanded the technology they had their Chief told the Outcasts they weren't getting a damn thing. When they insisted, thunder responded and Monroe dropped.

The Chief then told them that was their final warning, next time they wouldn't hold back. The worst part was that he sounded almost bored with the whole exchange. They retreated almost immediately. The mighty Brotherhood of Steel running with its tails between its legs. That had been the moment McGraw split from Casdin.

The western chapters had abandoned them, the eastern had gone native. And the ones they came looking for were nowhere to be found. They were wandering, trying to enforce a codex that half of them barely knew about beyond, 'keep shiny tech away from natives.' No more Circle of Steel to monitor dissension, and no more Scribes insisting they were doing the right thing according to the codex and their predecessors.

It was all on them, they couldn't keep playing at being the knights protecting humanity from itself. Not when all of humanity had shown them they didn't need them, and they sure as hell didn't want them. Rivet City showed that they also weren't scared of them either. Casdin was convinced they just needed to contact the west, that it would solve everything.

But they never answered.

"The way you're looking off I'd think you don't have your head in the game, Knight."

Artemis glanced up at the voice of Sentinel Lyons, her tall power armored frame loomed. "You don't have to worry about me, Sentinel," he assured.

"I hope not, spent much time in the metros?"

"A bit, but we had to range out into the wastes more. After all you were in the ruins and it was better for both if we just avoided each other."

Lyons nodded, "It probably was. Well, quick tips, don't get too reliant on your night vision. Plenty of places in there haven't had light for years, so nothing for them to pick up. Head lamp will be all we have. Just be careful where you point it, there's plenty down there that doesn't take kindly to trespassers."

"Roger, Sentinel. I've had plenty of experience with things that don't take kindly to trespassers. Lot of bear and deathclaws up north."

"There's a reason few venture that far, or stray from the major roads when they do. Gallows is the only one who makes it a habit."

"He's the one who was Circle of Steel, right?" Artemis asked.

"That's him, he's by far the best man we have for spec ops. Considering we've been lacking another member with a similar skillset it's made it impossible to effectively split the Pride for greater range," Lyons informed.

"That's why you took an interest in me."

She offered a small smile, "Exactly. We'll be able to really project with the Pride in two places at once. So, if you prove that's your area of expertise it would be a real godsend."

"I can do that, Sentinel." Artemis assured with a nod.

"You're on the team now, just Sarah is fine." Lyons corrected.

"I'll try, Sentinel."

Now she rolled her eyes, "I guess that's the best I'll get. The others should be here any minute, so get ready to head out."

"Roger." Artemis stood up then. Thanks to the extra inches from his armor Artemis was easily six and half feet tall, despite now towering over Lyons she had no reaction. She'd been around it her whole life; it lost its luster. Though turning at the sounds of the other members arrival Artemis couldn't help but marvel at Kodiak's size.

He made Glade look small and _he_ was taller than Artemis, bigger too. Just goes to show the truth behind his name, he was more akin to a bear than a man. The others followed those two, all armed up and loaded with equipment the Pride looked ready for war. Which in a way they were on their way to one.

Sure, they weren't going into the Mall itself, but just going into the city proper was close enough. D.C. was avoided by almost anyone at all costs for good reason. Artemis was finally joined by all the other members with Lyons and Vargas standing at the front.

"Alright, boss lady, we're all gathered for kumbaya. We staying in the shade the whole trip or we seein' the sun?" Glade asked.

"With all of the activity at the Jefferson Memorial with Talon Company it's for the best we stick to the tunnels. It's not worth the risk of starting a fight with them."

Glade scoffed, "Come on, we could clear that place out on our own. We should be making them avoid us."

"Talon Company has more projected power than we do. If we started a fight with them, they could surround us and just starve us out," Gallows spoke up from the back.

"You see them out in the wastes when you go scouting?" Kodiak asked with a raised brow.

"They get around if that's what you're wondering."

"I saw plenty when we would hunt for tech, they're not push overs," Artemis agreed.

"You really think a group of waster mercenaries can beat us?" Dusk questioned the two naysayers.

"We could out fight them, certainly overpower them. But they wouldn't go down without a fight. They have the numbers that we just couldn't make a fight with them worth it," Artemis assured.

"Then it's a good thing we're taking the metros," Lyons butted back in, taking back control. "We enter through our station and follow the Yellow line toward the city until we hit the junction east of Metro Center, then we'll follow the Red line to the Rhode Island Avenue Station. If we keep ourselves together and don't get lost, we'll be there in a few hours."

"If I know the map that should put us barely more than a block away from our hide," Glade stated.

"Then we'll have plenty of time to settle in while Gallows goes to check out the school," Kodiak said.

"Alright, enough chatting, let's get outside, Pride!" Lyons ordered. The squad wasted no more time and moved into the Citadel again toward the exit they hadn't blocked off when the Brotherhood first arrived.

"Squad column from here to there, got it?" Vargas spoke up as they got outside. The Pride said nothing as they moved into formation, a wedge at the front with a diamond in the back.

Artemis was in the position normally reserved for a grenadier in the wedge, a formation similar to an arrow only with an extra on the side depending on which side you needed to be heavy. Vargas was the point man as the team leader, Colvin the rifleman in the rearmost position of the wedge, finally Kodiak as the automatic rifleman on the left. The diamond in the back had Lyons at the front, Glade the right to offset from Kodiak, Gallows the left, and Dusk brought up the rear.

Those without their helmets now put them on and readied their weapons. Lyons' voice broke over their coms as she ordered the Pride to move out. They moved in formation toward the station, descending down into the depths. The fluorescent lights were dim after two centuries but provided enough light to move down to the terminal.

A fortified area where three Knights and a Paladin kept a regular watch alongside turrets and robots. The tunnels were rigged with motion spotlights and had two laser turrets a piece. Anything looking to get in was going to have a bad day, especially since the moment they're triggered the sentry bots would move to reinforce and then the Knights were next. No trespasser would make it in one piece.

Lyons spoke with the Paladin in charge so he could deactivate the warning system until they were out of range. After a short delay as he did so the Pride was moving again. Artemis had only been in the metros three times. It was a little unsettling how they could only be a hundred yards from the Pentagon's station and it felt like they were miles away in the dark.

He flipped on his night vision as the others did and they began their trek. His vision suddenly awash in green. They also turned off general coms that broadcast their voices from a speaker. No reason they needed to be announcing their presence to anyone or anything nearby.

"Colvin… This is God," a deepened voice cut in, it was obvious who it came from. "I need you to stop asking for forgiveness for the frankentsiens, it's getting annoying. Every damn kill, 'Oh Lord, please take pity on your wayward children. For they know not what they do.' As if I don't have a plan already. And stop pestering Glade about taking me into his heart. There's no room for me to fit."

"Hey, God, why are we here?" Kodiak asked suddenly.

"Because you sucked at reading and couldn't make it as a scribe."

"Wow, God, you're pretty harsh. I grew up in a shithole and hadn't learned to read yet. I think that's a bit unfair."

"Life's unfair! Deal with it."

"You made me, so this is on you."

"Don't you talk back to me young man!"

Artemis glanced between the two men, "Maybe we should keep our bearing before something decides now is a good time to attack."

Glade groaned, "Come on, I like you, FNG, but do you have to be a buzzkill?"

"Don't listen to him, kid. Even this close to the Citadel we need to stay vigilant down here. For all we know there could be a group of raiders or mutants nearby. Last thing we need is you being a wiseass and not getting that gun on target if we run into something," Vargas reprimanded the big gunner.

"Vargas, you know I can get this baby on target while being a wiseass, probably could blindfolded and drunk," Glade assured.

Vargas' sigh was all that responded over the coms.

"Alright, Glade, Artemis is right. We don't know what might have moved in around here. It's best we star focused," Lyons voice came through finally.

"Fine, boss lady, but this is gonna be a boring journey now."

"Noted, Paladin."

With that, silence again encroached on the Pride. The tunnels were eerie, bathed in the green film of Artemis' night vision. Even with them it was still dark, after all they still needed light to function. The tunnels' structure was still sound, but being that most metros before the war were built as possible mass fallout shelters it was of little surprise.

They were simply dusty and dirty, but weren't destroyed like the surface. It was a different kind of unsettling. The way it seemed like everyone just up and disappeared. The way the metro cars were just left sitting in the middle of a transit made a thousand times before. As they passed one Artemis couldn't help but peak inside.

Dusty and old, there was luggage on the racks. A few skeletons littered the floor, some of the bones broken. Trampled in the panic to get off the car after the bombs fell. The earth shaking, and sounds of thunder even so far underground. Terrifying enough, but to then be crushed underfoot by the mob?

Artemis looked away, back to the shadows instead. They were far less depressing than reminders of how far they'd fallen. His vision began to brighten and if he was right, they'd be emerging on a bridge that crossed the Potomac before heading back underground for the rest of the journey.

As they grew closer Lyons ordered both of the Pride's snipers to keep their eyes peeled as they crossed. Last thing they needed was somebody taking potshots at them. After all, they were sticking to the metros to try and _avoid_ that.

It wasn't much longer before light lit the end of the tunnel. They deactivated their night vision for the time being. Back in the daylight they traveled along the rails well out and over the Potomac. Artemis kept his head on a swivel and noted all of the others doing so as well.

"You ever wonder what it would be like to be a sitting duck?" Glade suddenly asked over the coms.

"Not particularly," Lyons stated.

"I'd bet it's a lot like this," Glade finished.

"Well, let's pick up the pace then, rather get across this thing quick before anybody comes by or takes an interest."

"Good thing this bridge is lower than the others, should hide us from any prying eyes from the Jefferson," Dusk mentioned.

The Pride kept moving, further and further out. The calm currents of the river a perfect juxtaposition to their coiling anticipation. They did as Lyons suggested as they hit the halfway point across. They were soon at the mouth of the tunnels again thanks to their new pace.

Strange that the yawning abyss of darkness they presented seemed more welcoming than the bridge.

"Well, from here on we're under the city. Definitely time to be on guard," Lyons urged.

"Roger."

Things continued relatively smoothly, they'd eventually run out of light and switched to headlamps. Artemis didn't like having it on, it worked more like a beacon of their location. But it was their only choice if they wanted to see.

The beams swept around the tunnels, cutting through the pitch black. Artemis noticed a figure disappearing into the service areas. Rifle already locked on the area he crept closer.

"I got movement over here," he announced.

"What'd you see?" Vargas asked as he snapped in that direction as well.

"Only caught a glimpse of a figure, seemed human."

"Did it see us?"

"Only caught the back of it."

"Alright, Vargas, you and Artemis check it out and we'll hold here. Be careful," Lyons wished.

"Will do," Vargas assured.

He led the way into the service area. They checked their corners, moving as quiet as their armor allowed. Artemis didn't see anything in his immediate area but another hall to head down. They moved down it, their headlamps lighting the way, but casting harsh shadows that could hide their target.

They entered an open room, old generators and tool cabinets filling the empty space. The distinct sound of moaning and wheezing breaths cut through the dead silence. Their lights landed on a hunched, emaciated figure. Vargas cut his headlamp immediately and slapped his hand over Artemis' as well. Artemis shut it off before piping up.

"What is it?" he asked, suddenly plunged into complete darkness.

"Feral, but not like the normal ones. They're blind, we think they've been around since the war. Probably people that saw the blasts personally, it blinded them and they were led down here to escape the radiation and the devastation. Their other senses have picked up the slack, that's how they move around."

"Why shut off the lights if they're blind?"

"Shine a light even into a blind person's eye they can feel it."

"Still, why hide from it? There's no chance it can hurt us in our armor," Artemis reasoned.

"Sure, kid, maybe not on its own but a pack of them could. And they don't need light to hunt us down here," Glades voice came in over the com.

A rasped and crackling scream pierced through the com static. Artemis reached for his headlamp but a weight crashed into him, grabbing his arm. He stumbled, but only a step before hurling the weight off of him. Artemis flipped his light back on illuminating the ghoul who'd attacked him.

What skin remained was pale, bleached almost. Its eyes clouded over by cataracts as it cocked its head and seemed to be listening for a response. It then launched into motion again flying at him faster than it should have been able to, given its lack of muscle. But Artemis was prepared this time and drove his forearm into the creature.

He pushed it into the nearest wall, it let out another cry into his face, saliva splattering on his visor. His armor made it effortless to take ahold of its face and smash its skull into the concrete wall. Caving it in with a splatter of blood and sickly-looking brain that shot up and leaked from the cracks.

Tearing off a piece of the tattered clothing still hanging from the skeletal frame, Artemis wiped the spit from his visor and helmet. He dropped the cloth and turned to see Vargas tossing him his rifle.

"We gotta regroup with the others, hopefully we can get out of here before more of them show up," Vargas ordered, flipping on his headlamp again. Artemis nodded and they double timed it back to the tunnels to find the others still in formations as their lights danced along the walls and the rails.

"Any of you see anything?" Vargas asked as he took up his position again.

"No, but we heard that thing scream. So we better get moving before any more show up," Lyons insisted.

With that they hustled forward, beams from their headlamps sweeping every nook and cranny they passed. Shadows rushed back into the service areas or to deeper darkness. Artemis would have preferred a confrontation then a game of cat and mouse. Especially when he wasn't the cat.

Moaning bounced around the tunnels, making their sources difficult to pinpoint. Ahead they saw the dim lighting of what had to be the L'Enfant Plaza Station. A better place to defend from should the ghouls attack. They flipped off their lights and went back to night vision. But made a gruesome discovery.

Bags of blood and gore hung from the upper platform, crimson pools beneath them.

"Frankensteins? I thought L'Enfant was clear," Glade questioned.

"It was, a group went through not even a week ago," Lyons confirmed, worry clear in her tone.

"Then how the hell did the muties get a foothold here so quick? And without anybody noticing?"

"I don't know, but this is bad. They have our brothers in the Mall almost completely surrounded now."

"Does this change anything?" Kodiak asked. Artemis refrained from glancing back at his new leader, instead keeping his eyes out for any of the super mutants or ghouls. They didn't have time to have this discussion.

"Only a bit, we'll clear this station, and move on. Our objective still stands, if we can break their line somewhere, they'll have to fill it in. Then we can see about getting permission to hit the Plaza on our way back. The frankensteins will never see it coming," Lyons decided.

"If anything drastic happens the boys still have the Arlington as a way out. Our guys at the Lincoln make sure it's always safe for any contingencies," Glade assured.

"Alright then, let's drop these freaks," Vargas agreed and headed for the old escalators, now nothing more than glorified stairs. It was only their fire team, the rest of the Pride waited by the entrance to the tunnel to watch for ghouls.

They could hear the short sentences and one syllable grunts of the mutants. Their stomping steps as they moved their hulking bulk around the upper platform. Vargas held out his hand and counted down. Three, two, one, and then a fist.

They moved in a lightning fast rush. Artemis sighted in a mutant in nothing but tattered rags and some old car parts. He fired twice, both beams lancing through the lumbering giant's head. He made for cover and ducked behind a bench as the leader, one in scrap metal armor, opened fire on him with a machine gun.

He peaked over and saw Vargas dropping one for himself. Kodiak didn't get a chance to spool up his gatling laser when one of them attacked with a chunk of concrete on rebar. He ducked under the arc of the building components and drove his shoulder into the mutant's thick chest. It struck Artemis that Kodiak was actually taller than the mutie.

Plowing it over he stomped down on its head, smashing it to paste. The mutant in charge had lost interest in firing on Artemis and moved to shoot at the bigger target. As he did so the Knight fired two beams into its chest. Neither seemed to phase it. But before he could finish it off with a head shot, he was beat to the punch by Colvin who put a single shot perfectly between its eyes.

With all of the fighting it drew the other muties from the entrance. Artemis stayed down in a crouch but shouldered his rifle and turned to where they rushed in. The hulking brutes only had time to raise their weapons before they were cut down by laser fire. Kodiak did the most damage with his gatling laser, but the others got a few kills of their own.

"Clear!" Artemis reported. The others repeated it as they stood and checked themselves for damage. Kodiak had taken a few rounds from the mutant in charge but they'd left nothing but scratches. It was only a 5.56 or else there'd be some dings.

"Alright, regroup on us," Lyons ordered.

Vargas rogered up and the fireteam moved back down the escalators on the opposite side of the platform. They dropped back down to the rails and took up their positions at the front in their wedge. No ghouls came pouring out of the tunnels so they were clear to move forward.

* * *

Thankfully things went smoothly from there. They emerged after some time but stuck to the Red line until at the Rhode Island Avenue Station. From there the Pride headed down to the street level. The main road led to one of the cemeteries near their hide. It was literally only a stone's throw from the one they were looking for.

The graveyards gave off a certain unwelcoming air. Almost as if their presence was disturbing some unseen force. But it _was_ full of the dead so maybe that was for the best. The Pride moved with a purpose up the hill towards their hide. A building with large windows, now missing. It may have looked good on paper, but in person it had no damn cover.

"Hey, boss lady, not to rain on your parade but I think the place by the gate would make a better hide. Had an area that we could use for lookout. More cover, less blown out windows," Glade suggested.

"Yeah, I can see that now. I guess if something happens, we could always fall back to this one," Lyons agreed. "Objections?"

Nobody made a sound and they backtracked to the entrance. This one had a lot more potential, as Glade had mentioned there was a spot for one of them to keep lookout. Not to mention the obvious better cover it would provide. Vargas and Artemis moved onto the porch and the door.

Vargas turned the knob and both nodded. With that he shoved the door open and Artemis moved in rifle leading. He came into an empty room with only dusty, worn pre-war furniture. He moved into the next room and only found the same.

"Clear," he announced, "Moving upstairs."

Artemis took them two at a time and once again found nothing of interest. He gave the all clear and moved to join the others. They were already helping each other get their packs off. The only one who wasn't was Gallows who was looking out of one of the windows, likely checking his sightlines. Artemis moved over to his side, the quiet man's helmet merely cocked in his direction.

"Help you out with that?" Artemis pointed to his pack.

He nodded and continued to look out of the window. Artemis thought about trying to talk to him but it seemed like a waste. It would probably be a better way to irritate him than break the ice. So, all he did was unbuckle the pack and slip it off of him before setting it against the wall. Gallows turned back to the man and he tossed his head for Artemis to turn and he returned the favor.

"Thanks," he offered.

Gallows only nodded and grabbed his pack to move it to where the others were setting their gear. Artemis grabbed his own and followed after. They all got a drink of water as they began to chat.

"So, who's getting the emitter set up so we can radio back to the Citadel?" Glade asked setting his helmet on his knee as he sat on the old couch which groaned against his weight but held.

"Well, Gallows and Artemis are going to be scouting so that narrows it down a bit," Lyons noted.

"I did it last time," Kodiak stated folding his thick arms over his chest.

"True, and Colvin did it before him. Vargas before that, which means it's gotta be one of us," Lyons reasoned pointing between herself, Glade and Dusk.

"Alright, so how are we deciding whose turn it is this time? Rock, paper, scissors, draw straws?" Dusk asked.

Glade stood and held out his fist over his open hand. Dusk and Lyons shrugged and did the same. They gave each fist the three pumps necessary before choosing. Glade remained a fist, while both Dusk and Sarah left a hand out flat.

"Fuck!" the big Paladin swore.

"You really need to stop leading with rock. All of us know it's your go to," Dusk informed.

"No I don't…." he glanced around to everyone else, who confirmed that it was indeed well known. "Sons of bitches."

Both women turned to each other after that. Something seemed to shift, both narrowed their eyes mustering the most piercing looks they could. Artemis glanced between them, it suddenly got serious. They shot once, both paper, then again, both scissors. Now their eyes were practically slits. One more time, Dusk chose rock while Sarah left hers as scissors again.

She glanced down and back up, Dusk had a big smirk on her face. The leader of their squad sighed and turned to Glade who also had a big smirk on his face. Apparently, the losers faced each other to see who would be the one to set up the emitter. Gallows tossed his head for Artemis to follow him to the door.

Artemis held up a finger asking for a moment, he then walked around the spectacle and found the emitter sitting between the packs. Glade held out his fist and hand, ready to save himself the hassle of setting up the emitter. Lyons did the same, for a moment they merely looked at each other, gauging and planning their choice likely.

Glade was the first to start moving. Again, the customary three pumps, with Glade opting for paper and Lyons for rock.

"Bull, two out of three!" Lyons called.

Glade merely chuckled, "That was your two out of three. Sorry, boss lady but you'll have to set up that emitter."

"Done," Artemis stated as he stood up.

"What?" the entire Pride collectively questioned.

"It doesn't take long to set up. You spent more time figuring out who would do it than it takes to actually do it," Artemis assured.

"That's what we keep trying to tell them," Vargas agreed. "You'll fit in quite well with our fireteam."

The members of the opposite one folded their arms indignantly. Artemis stood and slipped his helmet back on and took up his rifle. He looked at Gallows and nodded now. The pair headed for the door, ready to begin their scouting of the school.

They wasted no time moving out of the cemetery. Artemis followed the veteran closely; he'd heard plenty about him even before the Outcasts left. The school was just down the road, but it was getting to a safe place to scout from that worried Artemis. For the time being he stayed low and moved quiet with Gallows, occasionally turning to check their rear.

The man was quick, and moved in power armor better than some could without. But Artemis kept pace with him as they held to the right and turned at the second intersection. They came upon a crumbling apartment complex, most of the houses along it nothing but collapsed shells. Damage from the bombs and weather brought even the brick and mortar down. An entire half of the complex was down, blocking a way passed.

Gallows led the way into the stable side and both slipped in quietly. On the other side was the school, and therefore a load of mutants if their intel was right. The pair moved for the nearest staircase and climbed to the top floor. Looking for an apartment with a view of the school.

Their best choice was locked, but Gallows merely put his armored fist through the entire locking mechanism. He tossed his head for Artemis to follow him in.

"Sure they couldn't hear that?"

"Even if they did, they'll dismiss it. They're not particularly intelligent," Gallows dismissed. It was actually the first word he'd said to Artemis.

"Fair enough, how long are we gonna stick around here before finding a new angle?"

"An hour."

Artemis nodded and the pair found windows to watch from. He leaned his rifle against the wall beside it as he took a knee and pulled down his reticle. It had a zoom that helped with long range shooting or scouting in this case. He scanned the outside but found nothing. He shouldn't have been too surprised, they rarely had sentries or guards.

After all there was never anything of import where they squatted. He did manage to catch a glimpse of silhouettes in the windows. They _were_ there at least. Again, their purpose came to mind. What use to them was a high school in the ruins, miles from the Mall?

Sure, it was a fair enough location to hold up in, the schools from before the war were filled with doors to lock and section the place off. You could set up traps but overall there wasn't anything else to them. Artemis began to wonder if they'd ever find a better reason.

Even as dumb as the super mutants were, they had to have some plan or interest. The ones the Brotherhood fought back in the day had the Unity, they wanted the world to be one race. One perfect, mutant race. At least that was what the scribes had written down. The point still stood though, they had a goal in mind, a purpose.

What was the point of this group?

"I've gotten a few figures but I don't see any perimeter guards. Not even ones protecting entrances. You?" Artemis asked.

"There's some in the elementary school next door. Nothing else though," Gallows reported.

Silent again, they watched the schools as time dragged on. Before long the hour was up. With no perimeter patrols Gallows suggested they get a view from the rear. Artemis agreed, no perimeter or guards made checking several angles a waste of time. So they moved out.

Back on the streets they continued passed the rubble until they hit a main road. Lincoln Road, following it south they checked if any of the windows from the elementary school had eyes on as they moved out into the open. A large shadow shifted left to right in one.

"Shit, one's looking around," Artemis warned.

"Copy that."

Gallows wasted no time, quickly rushing for the cover of the houses along the road. Though some were collapsed they were enough. Artemis checked on the mutant watching, it was standing still now. ' _Fuck._ ' Already in the open, he followed the silent brother. His heart now pounding in his head. Artemis slid into cover behind the houses and peaked back.

The shadow hadn't moved.

Did that mean it was still looking? Or that they were made? Gallows approached from the edge of a garage.

"We might be made," Artemis reported.

"Doesn't really matter, can't stick around here in any case. No cover this way, we could crawl but it'd be faster to head back to the intersection and jump over to the next street," Gallows suggested pointing to the intersections in the distance that would connect them back to Lincoln.

Artemis nodded his agreement and they turned around. He caught sight of the mutant lumbering out of sight. It wasn't in a hurry, they seemed to have caught a break.

Once on the adjacent street they were back on track. The road was narrow as it dropped to go under bridges connecting the roads without creating intersections. Artemis turned to check their rear and caught sight of a church.

Again he caught movement in a window. He stopped and flipped his reticle down for a closer look. He saw necrotic flesh and sunken eyes, a feral though it hadn't seen them. Where ever there was one it wasn't a bad guess that he had friends. Usually a lot of them.

Artemis turned to Gallows who'd turned when he stopped. He put two fingers to his and then pointed off to the window. The older brother flipped his own reticle down and noted the same thing, moving back closer to the buildings for more cover.

"We open up at the schools and they'll get riled up," Artemis pointed out.

Gallows nodded, "We'll have to keep it in mind. Good eye."

Artemis didn't acknowledge the compliment instead nodding off for them to get moving. They didn't delay further and headed down the road quickly, sprinting through the first intersection to avoid giving any more mutants a show. At the next intersection when they moved back to their original road, they spotted something that could give them a sightline.

An old homeless shelter, if the faded sign was any indication. But it was the building on the other side of it that would get them closer and the same sightline. They headed around to find an out of sight entrance. They wasted no time finding windows to do their own watching from.

Artemis took up the same position, rifle against the wall and reticle down. He looked at the impressive entrance, pillars in the same style as many of the memorials. Like everything else they'd seen better days, worn with missing chunks. Still no guarding muties, which didn't sit right with Artemis.

"Still nothing, is it just me or do you have a bad feeling about this?" Artemis finally voiced.

Gallows was quiet at first, "No, I don't like it either."

They weren't known for complex patrols or their guarding capabilities. Usually didn't need it, anybody short of the Brotherhood wouldn't survive an assault. They'd be filled with lead, ripped apart, eaten, all of the above or captured. And the last one was likely the worst, either become one of them or be tormented and then suffer the former options.

"I've seen my share mutie camps and outposts. While I wouldn't call them guarded. There was at least one or two of them lumbering around outside. So, why the hell are they _all_ inside?"

Silence.

"I doubt we're gonna see anything by sticking around too much longer. Another hour and then report back to the Sentinel?" Artemis suggested.

"Roger."

* * *

 **Author's Note: Well, this took a little longer than I would have liked but it's done. I would say that this isn't happening at the exact same time as Lucifer's shenanigans, just for your knowledge. Other than that, there's not much to say…**


	10. Lessons to be Learned

**Chapter 9**

" **Lessons to be Learned"**

For such an effective group of ambush predators the caravan raiders clearly didn't like traveling. They had only been doing so for somewhere over two hours. Lucifer had kept his distance, using old suburban houses for cover and cars on the street. They took a surprisingly safe route, avoiding the town centers and sticking to the old roads.

At least until they reached the spot where they decided to settle down. Yet it was only an hour after noon. When they came into view Lucifer had to chuckle to himself, it was an old Harley Davidson dealership. It was clearly a regular hideout for them by the fortification of the building itself. Different than the raiders Lucifer was used to.

These ones did have the mutilated corpses but only around the perimeter, off the flag pole and light posts, they were a warning not a decoration. He could see no sign of any bodies inside the building itself. Though admittedly he couldn't see much as they'd boarded the place up. Only two watchmen at the main entrance. But a group was also under an awning where some of the old bikes still stood.

In fact they were all over the place, but it was a dealership so it only made sense they'd have quite the collection of bikes. He would bet the raiders leathers came from there as well. In any case he needed to get in there if he was going to keep an eye on Eve and Wolfgang. From what he'd seen they went in the garage door with the brahmin.

The same one near the group standing under the awning for shade.

It was the only way Lucifer could see slipping in without getting shot immediately. Which would make tailing them back to their boss a moot point. So, now watching from across the road in an old house, Lucifer had to find a way to distract them so he could slip in the garage without getting spotted.

He decided to head around the back first, make sure nobody was patrolling the area and might catch him off guard. Leaving the building Lucifer made his way toward the apartments nearby for cover. Keeping low so as not to allow the door men to get a look at him. Last thing he needed was for them to get suspicious they were being followed.

He wasn't keen to have them out looking for him. Lucifer had underestimated them once, he didn't plan to do so again.

Making it to the apartments he checked the door men again. They were still carrying on their conversation. Thankfully there was also a wall lining the back of the dealership to cut off their sightlines. Lucifer wasted no time checking from inside one of the apartments for any sentries.

Finding none he made his way to the wall and headed around until he was behind the building, more importantly though out of the door men's sight. A quick clamber over the wall and he had a full view of the back of the dealership. The garage doors only opened from the inside, and only if the building had power. Obviously this one did, but it was the doors to the side he wanted.

The back had two of them for each of the garage doors there. He didn't expect them to work, they locked on their own but likely the raiders blocked them just in case. After all, Lucifer was just such a one who could pick a lock, which would then give him a way in. And that was far too easy for his luck.

He came to the corner where he'd have to slip in. Peaking around he noted the group, he counted six, laughing loudly as they shared a bottle. It was at least refreshing to see raiders drinking actual liquor over paint thinner or rubbing alcohol. Raiders have to have standards too apparently.

Lucifer needed a way to distract them. And his options were limited, had to be loud but if it seemed like they were under attack they'd go inside and prepare for a fight. Or worse hunt him down. Sure, Lucifer knew he could outmaneuver them, but again he didn't want them clued in.

He definitely knew they wouldn't go to their main base before getting him off their trail. The longer this went on the more dangerous it would get for Eve and Wolfgang. Not to mention the time that would be wasted in the endeavor.

Time, there was never enough time.

Lucifer looked over to some of the cars parked in the lot, employees or patrons unknowingly making their final stop. Or maybe they were still alive, if shambling around in a rotting body with almost no mental faculties could be considered as such. Ferals were entirely too common in urban areas.

The old cars gave him an idea though, so long as he could get the radio to work. Technology glitches, and two hundred year old tech from before the war was bound to do so as well. And raiders weren't going to look very deep into that tech, "glitching." Let alone suspect somebody slipped past them all and rigged it.

He went for the one in the nicest shape, not that any were in particularly _good_ shape. But this one was likely well taken care of before the war, Lucifer crept to its passenger side door and gingerly depressed the release and lightly pulled the handle.

Unsurprisingly the door didn't budge, after all there was over two centuries of rust and corrosion where the seals had eroded away. He gave a small tug and it budged. Taking a breath Lucifer yanked and the rust crackled and fell to the pavement as the door came free.

Lucifer reached down and gathered the big chunks and tossed them into the car and quickly brushed small bits under it. Taking a seat inside, Lucifer looked over the center console and dashboard. The leather was cracked and sun-bleached, a musty smell permeated the car.

He drew his KA-Bar and punched it through underneath the radio. Cutting out a chunk of the liner Lucifer left enough attached to cover it up again. For the moment though he dug around for the wiring, eventually pulling out what he needed to check over.

Other than some expected dry rotting of the rubber insulation there was no corrosion on the wires itself. He cut them and stripped the insulation off the ends. It was tedious with the large combat knife, its razor sharp edge good for getting through the rubber but difficult to not also slice through the soft copper just underneath.

With that done Lucifer sheathed the blade and reached into the pouch on the back of his belt where he kept larger gear including a small fission battery. And to think that John said he'd never have a use for it…

Wrapping the copper around the terminals the radio suddenly sprung to life. He nearly snapped the volume knob off in his haste to turn it down. Last thing he needed was for his own distraction to get him killed. Only static came through though.

Opening his Pip-Boy Lucifer checked GNR's frequency to set the radio to. The soft sound of strings came through. A triumphant smirk took him at that as he slipped the battery up and inside the lining before covering it up. He took a deep breath as he prepared to make the dash for the side of the dealership. There was a car parked there he could take cover behind.

With everything in place Lucifer spun the dial up, breaking the silence of the surrounding wasteland. He was already moving, closing the door and bolting for cover. The song that had been playing was ending. Lucifer had never hoped for one of Three Dog's loud segues more.

It was silent, a slow build into the next song. But then the DJ's voice came through.

" _Because one dog ain't enough, and two is too low, it's me, Three Dog! OWWWW! How you kids handlin' Post-Apocalyptia today?_ "

Lucifer smirked to himself as he heard a bottle shatter followed by swearing and yelling. Loud rustling and the sound of weapons coming to hand came next.

The group shouted an assurance that they'd check it out. The thudding of them going over towards the car followed. Lucifer peaked over, the first raiders were cautious on their approach to the car. But soon their rifles fell as they glanced around.

Lucifer took his opening and rushed around the corner and for the door. His kit ready as he went to work on the lock. Occasionally glancing up to check on the raiders before he heard the click and quickly slipped inside.

He swept the room looking for any raiders. Other than the brahmin that had been watered, its pack set aside and the pair of prisoners it was empty. While they seemed to take care of the brahmin, Eve and Wolfgang weren't quite as lucky. But then again, the brahmin made their lives a lot easier so taking care of it was in their best interests.

The people? They made a nice bonus but they weren't going to break their backs for them. Enough water to keep them from dropping in the wastes but that was it. Maybe keep from roughing them up too much if the conversation Lucifer heard in the woods was any indication. After all, nobody wanted spoiled goods and as fucked up as it was, that's what they were.

The pair were tied up and gagged next to a workbench where a mechanic would have left tools as he worked on the bikes that were still in the place. Many actually looked to be in good shape, likely on account of the concrete making up most of the garage. If Lucifer didn't know any better he'd say it almost looked like the raiders were trying to fix them.

He ignored the thought and instead headed over to his companions. Both of which were looking at him like he'd sprouted another head. It was understandable, how many people would willingly walk into a raider hideout alone? Not even Wolfgang was that off his rocker, and most knew him for being crazy.

John had assured him that it wasn't crazy, telling him that some people were born to fight, to take risks. Some take that and use it to hurt people, others to protect people. Both are born with aggression, but only some with the courage to stand for the weak or those who don't want to fight. He told him a motto from one of the US Militaries top units, the one his group still carried the name of.

" _Sua Sponte_ ," Latin for " _Of Their Own Accord_." It came from the fact their ranks volunteered above and beyond. It was what led to the next, " _Rangers Lead the Way_." According to him this was because they were the tip of the spear for the US they could be boots on the ground before anyone else. He still remembered John's offer, just before he left…

" _You've got what it takes, kid. You come with me, and you'll have a place with us. Fight a real foe, protect more than just some backwoods villages._ " But Lucifer couldn't walk away, who would protect the people of the Capital if he left? John had merely smirked when he voiced this, an almost knowing one. " _Good answer._ "

Lucifer let the memory pass as he pulled the gag from Eve's mouth. " _Eyes on the prize, kid._ "

"How the hell did you get in here?" she whispered.

"I asked nicely."

"I didn't hear any shots so-" _Bang!_ The sound of the raiders ' _silencing_ ' the radio cut her off.

"I guess they don't care for Three Dog," Lucifer joked. The confusion was clear on her face. "Had to get them out of the way if I was gonna slip in here."

"Why didn't you just kill them?" Eve demanded.

"Yeah, we tried that last time," Lucifer glanced down at her bound state, "Didn't go so well."

She sighed, "Fine, well then get us out of here."

"Yeah… about that," Lucifer trailed off as he pulled Wolfgang's gag out.

"No."

"Now, hear me out-"

"No." She really didn't look amused if the twitch of her eyebrow was any indication.

"If I can follow them back to their boss-"

"Not happening," she growled through gritted teeth.

Lucifer clicked his tongue, "See, but you don't really have a choice in the matter." Again glancing down.

"I will gut you if you don't let me out of here, I swear to God."

Lucifer shrugged, "Wouldn't be the first to try, and I'm still standing."

"It sounds as if you have a plan at work," Wolfgang spoke up.

Lucifer turned to him, "Sorry, but I didn't come with you just out of the kindness of my heart. I thought you might run into these raiders. I had hoped to stop them, maybe get one alive and see about why they're stepping up their attacks. I think they're in league with Talon Company, attacking the caravans who don't hire them."

"I never did like the look of them, their armor is too dark."

Lucifer self-consciously brushed his own black armor off. That was the second thing he'd brought up that Lucifer had a subscription to that he didn't trust.

"Anyway, I think they're looking to create a monopoly on caravan protection. Rake in the caps, though don't ask what the caps are for. That's something I'm still trying to piece together."

"They killed my employees, and have been none too gracious… Is there any way to help you?"

"Wherever they're taking you, just be ready to make an escape. You'll know when," Lucifer assured.

"Vague, but exciting! Don't you worry, this old Wolfgang's got some tricks up his sleeve."

"Too bad that's not happening. I am not putting my ass on the line for your vendetta against Talon," Eve refused.

Lucifer sighed as he looked up at the ceiling, he thought of some way to convince her. But when he thought about, he'd never have trusted himself in this scenario. She had a point, why should she put herself on the line for this?

He stuffed the gag back into her mouth, it made it much easier to have all the power in this scenario…

"Sorry, but I'm not asking. They get handsy and they won't live long enough to regret it. But you're going to have to put up with this for now. And before you think to try and tell them I'm here out of spite, you should know that I'm still your only shot of getting out of here."

Eve glared at him, and if looks could kill he'd be six feet under and probably encased in concrete to ensure she didn't cut him into little pieces. Lucifer was not looking forward to freeing her, he expected there'd be a very good chance she might try to kill him. He'd have to think of something to keep that from happening.

For the time being though he needed a place to hide and wait out the night. Somewhere close, and thankfully the industrial warehouse shelving was perfect. Get him up and off the floor and thanks to the large boxes from motorcycle parts, it had plenty to hide behind. Lucifer saw a good spot and pointed to it.

"I'll be right up there, they'll never know it. I promise both of you, I'll protect you. You might take a few hits, but you _will_ walk out of this alive," he did his best to reassure them.

Eve's glare softened a little, only a little though.

Lucifer wasted no time in putting the gag back in Wolfgang's mouth and heading for his hiding place. He climbed the shelves and set his pack in between three of the boxes. It would hide him well for the night. He glanced back down and saw Eve staring up, he knew that it was for the best. That he'd help more people by hurting Talon.

But would he? Sure he may stop the odd attack by the mercs, but there was always something else to kill them. And he was leaving two people at the mercy of a group of raiders, willing to let them get beaten, broken even. John had assured him that sometimes you had to make sacrifices for the greater good.

He made sure to drive that lesson home hard when Lucifer learned the hard way that it really was for the best.

* * *

"I've got a group of raiders on the road, it looks like they're stalking those travelers you spotted," Lucifer pointed out to John.

"You're learning, kid," the older man commended. After four and half months he would hope he'd picked something up. Otherwise all the time he'd spent with the cowboy was for nothing. And he'd taken too many asskickings at his hands to have that.

"They don't look like anything special we can drop them, easy," Lucifer assessed.

"You're right, problem is that they're just a raiding party."

"Why is that a problem?"

"Those shit packs they're wearing, tells me they're lookin' to hit some travelers and take their spoils back somewhere. If they're foraging out that says they've got not only someplace to lay their heads down, but also that they've gotta have others who would watch over the place. Maybe even others who are also out raiding," John elaborated.

"So, we've got to look around for their hideout and clear them out. A little more annoying but not hard," Lucifer argued.

" _So_ , it means that there are others out there that might be looking to attack people. We don't know where they are so they'll have plenty of time to keep raiding. But if we let those raiders attack, and follow them back to their little hidey hole we can snuff 'em all out in one fell swoop."

Lucifer glanced back at the Ranger from the west, his face was stone. "You want to let them kill them?"

"Might not kill them, can't make a profit on a dead man. Not to mention raiders like their captives too."

"They like to torture and rape them."

"A couple like to eat them."

"And you're suggesting we just let them?"

"How do you reckon we find their hideout otherwise? We gonna roam the area and guess and check?"

"Grab 'em and make them tell us."

"And if they lie?"

"We can't just leave them to that." Lucifer looked back down the scope of the old hunting rifle he'd managed to get his hands on.

"Kid, wait!" Too late, he was already squeezing the trigger.

The .308 blew a hole through the right eye of the one leading the group. Lucifer racked the bolt and brought another into his sights. He heard John swear as he popped a round off too. His went down with a shot between the eyes. They made short work of the rest, and Lucifer jumped to his feet to go speak with the travelers who had dived off the road when they heard the shots going off.

John said nothing as they made their way down to the road. He knew he was angry, that he was probably going to pay for that, but those were still people. The travelers had saw the corpses of the raiders and had rightly assumed that it was them who shot the raiders.

They were a group of brothers, just trying to find a new home. Thanking Lucifer and John for saving them. It didn't make sense to Lucifer why John would think letting them get attacked was okay. Even if they found the raider's hideout that way they did so at the expense of three people. They could find them on their own.

John was quiet for the rest of that day, only offering short orders and one word responses. When Lucifer tried to burst the dam to get it over with John merely told him he'd regret it before long. He expected that meant a rough workout and sparring session, or a painful lesson. And while they were a little more unpleasant than usual, it wasn't what he would expect from John.

He usually got creative when he got pissed off.

Instead they just moved right to hunting the raiders. They started at a nearby brewery, they had been west of Fort Bannister but east of Lamplight for a while now. It was for Lucifer to learn how to move in enemy territory. With Talon on one side and the super mutants on the other, and not to mention the raiders at Evergreen Mills they were in the thick of it.

They were north of The Mill, as many called the biggest raider settlement in the Capital Wasteland. Evergreen Mills was a hellhole with plenty of rumors surrounding it, that the raiders there were cannibals that took people to fry up. That they threw people into the machinery alive to torture them for kicks. All rumors, because nobody walked in there and came out alive.

They weren't skilled like the caravan raiders that people talked about in the north. But they had numbers and brute force. Some said they'd seen a captured super mutant behemoth. Lucifer wasn't sure how they'd do that but it did say something that many believed it.

But the pair didn't find anything at the brewery, or the surrounding area. Every time they came up empty John's gaze was more and more an anvil on Lucifer's shoulders. It wasn't until they moved into the nearby ruins of a town that had once been called Brambleton that they found a trace of raiders.

A fresh corpse hung with meat hooks from a streetlamp. Only a day old at the time.

John didn't say anything despite the timeline of that not looking good for Lucifer. If there was one body there was bound to be more. He didn't let it get to him at that moment, it was only one man, they saved three and would now put an end to the raiders.

He did the right thing, letting those brothers die wasn't right.

That's what Lucifer kept telling himself, until they entered the old movie theater. Killing the raiders was the easy part, it was the smell that made them pause. Rot, death, and blood, all forming a nauseating concoction that permeated the air. Once in the dark and deathly silent theater the source of the stench was obvious enough.

A macabre scene greeted them, what was left of the captives. Flayed, disemboweled, or just slaughtered like animals, the whole room had been repainted the dark crimson of blood. Some had been dead for weeks, others days, and more a few hours. Lucifer counted at least ten that would have still been kicking around the day that John and him killed the first group.

He wanted to be angry, rage at the scumbags that did it. Instead the anger turned inward, clashing against the altruism that led Lucifer to drop the raiders on the road. One arguing that he couldn't have known, the other that he should have listened.

If he had listened the brothers might have been killed. But those that now decorated the theater with their viscera would be alive. No matter how he tried to argue it simple math showed how bad he'd screwed up. These people were dead, because he didn't listen.

"Go on, tell me how this is my fault."

John didn't say anything, just looked around at the grisly scene. Until the eerie silence was cracked by a short whimper. Someone was still alive.

Lucifer was moving before any sense could warn him not to rush in. He sprinted down the aisle toward the source of the sound, heart pounding. Somebody was still alive, he **would** save them. Lucifer found a sight he wouldn't forget for weeks.

A young woman, beaten and bloodied, she had only rags to cover herself. Clutching at her abdomen and sobbing quietly. Lucifer took a step closer to her, she realized he was there only to try and crawl away. Even fear didn't give her enough strength to put any distance between them. He noticed how pale she was, deathly so and not from a lack of sunlight.

"Hey, hey, I'm not going to hurt you," he tried to reassure her.

The woman managed to look up at him, "Please, just kill me. Finish me off…"

"No, you're safe now. I'll get you out of here, you'll be fine."

She didn't say anything else instead curling back in on herself, but at least she wasn't trying to crawl away. Lucifer got closer, and noted she had a significant amount of blood on her legs. Glancing back to her arms clutched at her abdomen he pieced it together. When he scanned around, he only knew that he really wished he hadn't.

On the ground in a puddle of blood was a misshapen, vaguely human clump. Lucifer felt his eyes drift closed and his head and shoulders fell. With the blood loss, she was already done for, they were miles away from any doctor who could help. With the painful beatings she'd taken it was only a slow and lingering death. It was more merciful to just end it now, as she'd begged.

He heard John's steps behind him, though they stopped when he laid eyes on the scene. Lucifer felt his hand waver over his sidearm. He looked back to the woman, what kind of fear had she suffered? Did she beg them not to for her baby's sake? The anger crept in again, had they laughed as they did it? Mocked her as she cried?

They always did, little more than animals. No, animals were better than them. They were scum, filthy savages who deserved their own personal hell. Every. Single. One of them.

Lucifer drew his weapon and aimed at her. The anger had given him the strength to draw it, but not to pull the trigger. It bled away and he grit his teeth as he looked down at her. Matted brown hair, and marred but still pretty features. She was a person, she deserved better than this, shot like an animal to spare it the pain. But what could he do? It _was_ mercy, she even begged him to.

So then why was his arm shaking?

He watched as the pistol rattled in his hand, was he afraid to do it? Was he too weak to do it? Lucifer tightened his grip on the weapon, it only steadied slightly. He couldn't be too weak, he wasn't allowed to be weak. His teeth grit as he forced his arm to steady, his finger squeezed the trigger.

The flash and the bang were the curtain closing on her life. Lucifer dropped his gun and stumbled back staring at his hand.

"I'm sorry," he added quietly, as if that somehow changed anything.

"Sorry doesn't bring her or her baby back, kid," John's gruff voice finally spoke. "You fucked up, instead of sorry make sure you don't fuck up again." With that he listened to the thuds of John's boots as he left.

That was when the guilt swept in, what had he just done? Who was it that he was becoming? A survivor? A warrior? Or just a better dressed murderer? The only thing that some would say that separated him and those raiders was a razor's edge. Normally he'd scoff at that, but now?

Regardless of the morals, Lucifer made sure he'd never make the same mistake twice.

* * *

It wasn't long before John took his mind from that day, he made sure he learned as much as he could teach him. And now Lucifer put as much of that teaching to good use as he could. He had only grown to hate the raiders the more he saw of them. Before he tried to be quick, but he was done with that. Eulogy had deserved to suffer, and so did many more.

Lucifer heard a door open from across the shop. Likely a raider coming to check on their merchandise. He felt his blood heat up at that, he'd be sure to kill this group first. The sounds of their heavy footfalls echoed in the open room. He heard a man's muttering and the muffled grunt as a rustle of movement came from the floor.

Now he peaked around the corner out of his hiding spot. He heard the slamming as he caught sight of Eve being forced over one of the workbenches. Lucifer had his 416 up and the safety off before the sound faded. The raider struggled with her and Lucifer's finger was wrapped around the trigger.

The door he'd come in swung open again and a bigger man stepped in. He looked unconcerned in his posture and pace. But the look in his eyes made Lucifer's finger ease up. He had a guess that this was the leader, and he looked pissed.

"You lookin' to have some fun, huh?" he suggested, the gravel of his voice unmistakable.

"Why not? She's a hot piece, the boss won't even know," the would be rapist slurred. His state explained why he had the courage to do this when none of the others did.

"Maybe, but the rules are the rules," the leader shrugged, Lucifer saw the tension in his shoulders now.

"Fuck the rules," the man spat.

It was the last thing he'd ever say, as the leader drove a vicious looking serrated bowie knife through his throat. The scumbag gurgled and choked on his own blood before being shoved off and to the ground. The leader said nothing to Eve and headed back inside. Lucifer heard his voice booming about cleaning it up and getting rid of the body.

He then noticed that Eve was staring up at him, he hadn't moved from his ready to shoot position. The glare she'd been directing at him from before was a lot softer. Apparently willing to trap himself in a garage surrounded by raiders by blowing one away for her softened the blow of leaving her to being a prisoner.

Or it might have just been relief and she was still planning to gut him or castrate him when it was all over. More likely the latter.

"One thing at a time," Lucifer muttered to himself before slipping back into his hiding spot.

* * *

"So, the muties are holed up in both schools nearby, are acting at least a bit differently? And we've got a group of ferals close enough to worry about?" Sentinel Lyons recapped their scouting.

"In summary, you've got the gist of it," Artemis confirmed.

"Smell like a trap to anybody else?" she then asked the squad.

"A bit more involved than something they'd usually do," Vargas voiced.

"Maybe one finally stepped out of whatever pit or vat they're coming from with his brain still mostly intact. Happened back in the day with the Master, plenty of his weren't soft-skulled fuckin' retards," Glade offered.

"Yeah, but we've been here a long time. We should have seen that by now," Vargas argued.

"Maybe the smart ones are rarer, after all these ones aren't one-to-one copies of those out of Mariposa. Different strain of the FEV, like the scribes say."

"Does it really matter? We have to clear those schools and I'd rather not walk in on their terms," Artemis stated.

"He's got a point," Gallows agreed.

"Alright, so then how do we plan to do this?" Lyons requested of the two.

Artemis glanced to Gallows who nodded his consent to the plan they'd come up with on the way. Nothing fancy, almost more like another scouting mission in a way.

"Well, one way or another we'll have to deal with those ferals in the school. We thought it better to do so on our terms instead of as an afterthought," Artemis began.

"Hit them first then?" Kodiak tried to clarify.

"Exactly, but we do it loud. We let those muties know we're here."

"And why exactly would we want them to know we're here? Element of surprise mean nothing to you?" Dusk questioned.

"Either those muties have made an oddly specific quirk in their normal operations, in which case this will alert them and draw them out into the open. I might add that church has a nice sightline over the streets. And if they don't we know that they did lay a trap and were waiting for us, therefore they already knew we would be here," Artemis elaborated.

"I do like to go loud…" Glade nodded his approval.

"We would have wanted to draw them out one way or another and kill the zombies, this knocks out two birds with one stone. Gets my approval," Vargas consented.

"Any objection?" Lyons asked.

It was quiet, "It's settled then, we're gonna play exterminator tomorrow."

With that settled Lyons spoke with Vargas a bit more, likely a bit of logistics to go over before refining in the morning before they headed out. In the meantime, the rest of the Pride had a meal. Artemis was glad to see they didn't slack and had got their hide set up nicely. The Supplies were sorted and ready, weapons and ammo as well.

They had all rid themselves of their power armor, except Colvin who had gone back up to his watch post. If anything happened even one power armored soldier could hold off a small army at least long enough for others to armor up and back them up. Thankfully there were no small armies in the area.

"So, new guy, who were your parents? You look like your part of Dusk and Sarah's generation," Glade spoke up around a mouthful of whatever his MRE held.

Artemis shifted and rolled a shoulder, "Does it matter?"

"Might, I've been around a little while, kid. I could know them."

"Could have known," Artemis corrected.

"That's most of your generation, Sarah's lucky she still has her father. Most of you either lost your parents or were to squire under us and left your families back west."

"They were part of the mission to Baltimore."

"Hey, we still don't know what happened to them."

"I know." Artemis fell silent after that, his mind on his old idea. He'd been trying to get to Baltimore ever since he was allowed a suit of power armor. It was the main reason he went on so many tech runs, on scouting missions. There was always the chance that _maybe_ they might find their way to Baltimore.

He'd gotten close a few times, nearly told his team leader to shove his orders up his ass when they saw the city on the horizon once. But it was his father's sense of loyalty that led him to stay, he lived and breathed for the Brotherhood. It was why Artemis went Outcast in the first place, trying to do him proud, plus most of his friends did as well.

His mother was a little more flexible, she didn't mind Lyons' crusade to save the people of the Capital. Artemis closed his eyes a moment and let the memories of them pass before going back to his meal, his desire to know what happened to them had led him to almost desert, take his armor and a rifle and head off.

Never ended up happening.

"Alright, so does everybody know who's got watch?" Lyons asked the Pride as she sat down to eat something as well. It was odd, despite how she carried herself as just another one of them with a different pin she still stood apart. In the short time he'd spent with her now she was already beginning to defy his expectations.

"I still can't believe you sacrificed yourself to take us down with you…" Glade shook his head.

"We spent too much time playing to figure out who would set up the beacon, our new member ended up beating us to it. So you and I get second and third watch,"

"That's easy enough for you there young'un breaking up my sleep doesn't cooperate with me."

"Them's retirin' words," she joked.

"Not on your life, I've been fighting since you were in diapers, and I'll keep doing so even when I'm back in them."

"That's a disturbing image," Dusk complained.

"It's called getting old, Kodiak is almost there." Glade turned to the huge man.

"I've got three more years before I'm thirty," he argued.

Glade grinned maniacally as he leaned closer, eyes narrowing, "And they're gonna _fly_ by."

Kodiak quirked his lips and looked away, going back to his water bladder.

"Awfully quiet, Artemis. You the silent type like Gallows?" Vargas suddenly asked.

It caught the newest member off guard, he had expected more resistance than he'd gotten. Though Dusk was the only one who seemed to cause any friction. But if what he'd heard was true, that was normal for her.

"Not exactly," he answered slowly.

"Nervous?" Glade wiggled his brows.

"No."

"Missin' that dark and brooding paint scheme?"

He didn't answer right away, "No."

"You sure? It did have a certain charm to it, more hard and intimidating."

"Quit picking on him, Glade." Lyons defended though rolling her eyes.

"Fine, boss lady," he desisted, hands up in defeat.

"All due respect, Sentinel, I can fight my own battles," Artemis asserted sitting up straighter.

"No need to get defensive, tough guy, I never said you couldn't." She had a small smirk on her face.

"I'm no-" Artemis stopped himself before the rest could pour out and dig his hole any deeper.

"Right, the squared shoulders are just to show off your fine posture," she barbed.

One gets stamped out and picks up where the other left off.

"I'll just go back to keeping my mouth shut…" Artemis decided.

"Don't get all grouchy, we're just trying to lighten the mood."

"Strange way of doing it."

"Lighten up a little. If we're gonna be stuck out here trying to poke and prod at these frankensteins we might as well make our own entertainment."

"One way or another I don't think this is going to take very long," Artemis admitted.

"Depending on how this goes tomorrow and the number that are in there, it might not. Or it'll be a pain is the ass." Lyons shrugged.

"Has it ever NOT been a pain in the ass?" Glade chuckled with a wry smirk.

"If the metros were any indication, it doesn't look like things are going to start changing now," Kodiak grumbled.

"If it was easy we'd be out of a job," Dusk pointed out.

"We're getting paid for this? Boy, I'm gonna have a lot to say to management about my lack of benefits and vacation time." Glade aimed a pointed look at Lyons.

"Management would like to save you the trouble, bite me."

"Oh, my union rep will hear about this."

"Like we'd have a union," Kodiak scoffed.

"Still have an hr guy," Artemis let slip as he glanced at Gallows. He realized he'd voiced the sarcastic thought too late. The entire Pride was taken by surprise at the dry remark.

Glade was the first to snort and laugh though, "Turns out the new guy's got a sense of humor after all."

"Was actually pretty good, too," Kodiak chuckled.

"And here I thought we were already filled up on sarcasm," Lyons joked.

"He's closer to the truth than you'd think," Gallows voice broke through before he took his leave, already having finished his meal. The others carried on for longer but Artemis was close behind Gallows, he knew he'd likely need the sleep.

Actually falling asleep? That proved a bit more difficult, he had a bad feeling about everything. If the super mutants had finally grown a brain, or at least one of them did. How much more dangerous were they? Were they going to start being out witted, out maneuvered? Would they lose one of the few advantages they had?

The sleep he managed to get wasn't as restful as he'd like. But there wasn't any time to waste dwelling on it, the Pride had a small breakfast and were moving as the sun was just beginning to peak above the crumbling buildings of the old world. Gallows led the way from their prior scouting trip. Since the way was pretty much a straight shot it took only about ten minutes, and only that because of the Pride's cautious pace.

Once outside of the church Lyons ordered Artemis' fireteam to take point. Vargas wanted them in a diamond. Lyons and her team went to another door.

"We're in position," her voice stated over the comms.

"Roger." Vargas turned back to his fireteam and nodded.

"Execute."

Kodiak drove his boot into the door, snapping it off the hinges and sending it sailing across the entryway. Artemis rushed in after Vargas with his rifle leading left. The first feral was still turning towards the sounds of their breach. It didn't get a chance to make a sound before a lance of red light punched through the mutant's head.

That was when the rasping screams tore through the church. It was followed by thunder from the others firing on the zombies. One of the shamblers rushed through a doorway, only to leap through the air. Its rotten teeth bared and glassy eyes fixed on Artemis. The Knight merely threw his shoulder and weight forward.

The feral smashed into his armor but didn't faze him at all, only broke on it like water on stone. A wheezing breath pushed through its shattered chest but Artemis silenced it by crushing its skull with his boot. He brought his rifle back up and pushed forward through the doorway it came from. Checking his corners on instinct he shot down another that was waiting for someone to enter.

The staircase ahead of him was where he decided to hold position until the his fireteam finished their sweep. But he knew there were more of the zombies upstairs, after all the first he spotted was in the window.

Taking a knee and placing his elbow on the raised one Artemis steadied his rifle at the stairs. When the shots from the rest of the Pride died down he listened closely. The sounds of shuffling footsteps made it down to him. It was when the slapping of bare feet on wood came from the stairs that he took a breath and exhaled.

The first barreled down without any regard for itself, tripping and falling down the stairs in its rush to get at Artemis. He ignored that one for a moment as three more appeared on the landing behind it. The Knight squeezed the trigger as they let out their shrieks, the first was hit in the chest, the beam searing its already rotten flesh and burning into the one behind it.

He fired again, this time aiming for the unharmed one. The shot hit its head incinerating it and the ashes drifted through the stagnant air. Artemis brought his rifle down to the one trying to force itself up from the ground. But its arm was snapped in the wrong direction, and its ankle was twisted at an unnatural angle. One shot pierced its skull and it stopped trying.

Artemis stood back up and his fireteam, as well as Lyons' came through the doorway he'd used.

"There's more upstairs," he reported.

"Then lead the way, Knight," Lyons ordered.

"Roger, Sentinel." Artemis headed for the stairs without hesitation.

"Jeez, why don't you work that rod out of your ass and use it to beat the ferals to death," Glade mocked.

"How about I hit you with it instead," Artemis suggested.

"That's more like it! We'll make a joker of you yet." He heard Vargas groan along with Lyons.

With no more banter to be had Artemis rushed up the stairs. He shot two down that had been heading towards the sounds of the Pride thundering up the stairs behind him. They all stormed into the nave, cutting down what was left of the congregation. Artemis fired over the pews, killing one that had the tattered remains of robes.

With the room clear Lyons ordered Glade and Kodiak to sweep the rest of the floor for anymore and see about getting a view from the windows so they could see any approaching super mutants. Hopefully they were still as dumb as usual and would come barreling down the street for them to mop up.

As they left Artemis looked around at all the corpses, amidst the ghouls were skeletons. Some were old, likely from when the bombs dropped and others were more recent. He guessed by the ghoul in robes who was likely the preacher that this group had been there to take shelter after the bombs dropped.

"So much for being under God's protection," he muttered bitterly.

"Watch that," Lyons spoke up from beside him, "Colvin hears you and he might try to convert you."

"If they're any indication of what He's got in store, I'm not interested," Artemis assured pointing to the corpses.

"Can't argue with that. Nice shooting by the way," she complimented.

"We're not done shooting yet, still have to see what the mutants do."

"True, but it's nice to see that McGraw was right about you."

Artemis held up his hand as he caught something in the corner of his eye. It looked like something out the window. Lyons readied her rifle and followed his sightline. The pair of them moved toward it. Artemis caught sight of the super mutant first.

"Get back!" He shoved Lyons away with all the force his armor would muster. He then tried to throw himself away as the whistling of the missile got closer.

The explosion sent him sailing across the room, smashing through two pews on the way. It was lucky he'd been able to get back or he'd like have taken far more damage. Artemis breathed heavy as he tossed his head around trying to get his bearings again. There was no way the mutants could be outside that quickly, they were quick but not _that_ quick.

Unless they planned for them to go there, Artemis began to try and clamber back to his feet. Then felt his eyes open wide at the site on the floor against one of the walls amidst the rubble and litter, in an attempt to hide it.

A bomb.

With some idea of what to look for now he checked around the room, there seemed to be more at intervals that would bring the whole building down on top of them. This was a trap, and they'd walked right into it. Before Artemis could warn the rest of the Pride… they went off.

* * *

 **Author's Note: Well, this seems like a good place to stop. Things are starting to kick up with the super mutants now. The plot thickens, but it'll have to wait for next time…**


	11. By the Skin of your Teeth

**Chapter 10**

 **"By the Skin of Your Teeth"**

" _Contact front! We've got contact front!_ "

Artemis sucked in a breath at the shouting and crackle in his head.

Darkness, that was all Artemis could see. A crushing weight halted any movements aside from his hands. Listening to his own breathing in his helmet, he began to wonder if he'd died. Whatever afterlife this was, it wasn't precisely what he had in mind.

No, he could still feel. That had to have some connection to life, right? The comms! That's what woke him, but moving proved fruitless. He needed more strength, or at least better leverage. Squirming, the trapped man tried to get his arms down. They only moved inches.

" _Jesus, they're pushing cars in for cover!_ " A second voice came in followed by the muffled bangs of gunfire.

" _Shit, that's a lot of frankensteins!_ "

' _Fuck!'_ He didn't have time for this. With a frustrated growl he pulled harder. Inch by inch, the tension from his arms being stuck stretched at an angle was relieved. He didn't quit, he had to get out of this as fast as possible. They were all in grave danger. He breathed deeply as the tension disappeared entirely, then he breathed out and got hold of the debris pinning him.

Artemis pushed with all his power armor-enhanced strength. Sunlight finally found its way back to him. Sitting up with some effort he looked down at his armor, once pristine, now dusty and dented. Without it he'd be dead. His sidearm was less fortunate, Durga wouldn't be happy. Throwing aside more rubble he found his laser rifle, somehow unscathed. The AER9 had always been sturdier than the later models.

The young Knight managed to throw the rest off his legs and push himself up to his feet. Two of his comrades were already engaging the muties now rushing from the schools. To think they had been so worried about getting them out. Artemis _really_ wished they'd stayed put now.

' _Yeah, well, hindsight's twenty-twenty…'_

Kodiak stood tall, suppressing the mutants with his gatling laser, cutting down any who stood in the open. Of course the giant had gotten out. Artemis wouldn't have been surprised if the building broke around him. The muties were returning fire, from what Artemis could see, trying to pin them down as more tried to rush their position.

Trying to stumble from his hole he saw Vargas shooting at them, leaning heavily on a large chunk of concrete he used for cover halfway across the street. An attempt to break up the mutants return fire. Harder to take on two positions than one. By the way his aim wavered and his breaths echoed on the comms, he was the worse for wear

Kodiak took cover as a volley peppered his position closer to the collapse showering him with dust and chips. It looked like both positions had been dragged out of the ruins. Likely all they could do in preparation before the muties attacked in earnest. That was when he must have noticed Artemis.

"Artemis! You alright?" the giant asked, relief evident.

"I'm alive, so that's something," he responded. Nearly losing his balance on the uneven rubble. He needed to help hold the line, even if worry for the others ate at the back of his mind.

Kodiak's hands shot up to halt him, "Wait! We'll do what we can to hold them, you see about getting the others free!"

"Roger!"

Now he let the worry take center stage in his head. Combined with the roar of constant gunfire it gave him a needed boost. Artemis clambered deeper into the broken concrete and shattered wood. Shoving half a ceiling beam aside he noted a slab of concrete rising and falling. Whoever was down there was struggling with it.

Hurrying over, it was more than just a slab, it was also most of a wall as well. If their position was anything like his own had been he could see why they struggled even in power armor. He set down his rifle and took hold of the slab, hurling that off easy enough.

" _Who is that!?_ " a female voice buzzed. It was loaded with static however, so he couldn't make out who it belonged to. Their helmet had clearly taken a hit that damaged their comms.

"Don't worry I'm getting you out! On three, push." Digging his hands into the rubble Artemis bent at the knee. "One, two, _three!_ " With the combined strength of both suits they cast the rubble aside.

Artemis reached down and took hold of his squadmates hand and hauled her to her feet. By the height he realized it was actually his squad leader.

"I heard… and you… who else is-" he couldn't make out more from the static.

"Your comms are shot, Sentinel, barely getting more than static. But Kodiak and Vargas are holding the muties," Artemis reported to her.

She reached up and ripped off her helmet in frustration. "Piece of shit!" her voice finally came through. The servos in her shoulder must have taken some damage by the way it hesitated on the way down.

"So, we need to find Dusk, Colvin, Glade and Gallows?" she made a headcount, her hair nearly loose and with a bleeding cut over her eyebrow.

" _Fucking bullshit!_ " a voice cut in. Lyons heard it coming from her helmet too as she glanced down.

"There's Glade," Artemis remarked.

"Alright, go check on him. I'll look for the others," she ordered.

Artemis nodded, "Glade where are you?"

" _Staircase, back side,_ " he stated before going silent again.

Artemis grabbed his rifle and hustled over the church remains towards where he remembered one of the staircases to be. He found the big Paladin mostly free, aside from a rather important part. His left leg was trapped under the collapse, and by the space in between, it was unlikely that his armor had halted all injury.

"You know how they say the stairs are the most structurally sound spot in a building?" he began, his voice trying to keep the good humored tone. But it was edged with pain. "Yeah, that apparently doesn't take into account when the building explodes…"

"Shit…" Artemis muttered taking in the sight.

"Yeah, my thoughts exactly, kid. I'm pretty sure it's only broken by the lack of crippling agony. Right now it's just on the right side of unbearable," he covered the pain in his voice with clearing his throat.

"I should be able to at least get it up enough to pull you free," Artemis assured.

" _Oh fucking shit, INCOMING!_ " An explosion followed the screamed warning.

"Sure sounds like they're having fun, huh?"

Artemis ignored him and instead took a similar stance and hold to when freeing Lyons. Breathing deeply he prepared to lift and also pushed the fear beginning to nip at his heels away. They were in a _very_ bad place at the moment.

' _Keep it together, you're still alive which means you're still in the fight.'_

He could feel his muscles straining despite the assists from the servos in his suit. His pulse growing erratic as he finally saw Glade give his leg a tug and the mangled limb came out. The armor was smashed and cracked. It was a miracle it hadn't been crushed flat.

The Paladin let out a growl of pain as he pushed himself into a better position to straighten out the leg. "Yeah- yeah, that's definitely broken."

"Well, I gotta get you over to the others. Your leg might be broken but you can still pull a trigger."

"God damn right, I plan to pay those mutant bastards back for this," he promised pointing down to the leg in question.

"Then let's go," Artemis shrugged. He grabbed Glade's offered hand and pulled him up. Then bent to loop his arm through his good leg. Reaching back across his chest he took ahold of his wrist and lifted the big man up in a fireman's carry. The grinding of their armor disagreeing mixed with the battle.

"You don't do gentle too well…" his voice croaked out.

Ignoring him, Artemis grabbed his rifle in his free hand and carried him back through the rubble. He made sure his footing was solid before taking each step. It would be poor form for him to take a tumble onto his busted up passenger. He noticed Lyons had the other newly liberated members helping her dig down deep in the rubble. Somebody had been quite unlucky.

"Guess that leaves us to help keep the muties at bay, huh kid?" Glade spoke up between the jostling of being lugged over the uneven wreckage.

"Did you have to hang onto the laser?" Artemis complained from the added weight of the heavy weapon.

"Is that even a question?"

It really wasn't, they'd need that firepower.

Artemis threw down the older man beside Kodiak who was taking cover again. A raised brow was obvious under his helmet from the way he looked down at his fellow heavy weapons man. Glade pointed to his busted up leg.

"This just keeps getting better…" Kodiak groaned.

He then tossed his head in Vargas' direction. The second in command had his dented helmet off as he clung to the cover. By the blood draining from a cut on the back of his head Artemis guessed he was struggling to remain conscious while nursing a serious concussion.

Artemis gripped his rifle tight and glanced over their cover. He saw the street and overpass littered with huge corpses. The live ones were still across the bridge using their improvised car cover.

With their brute strength it didn't matter that the wheels were locked up. They'd been picked up or shoved into position to create a line up across from the Pride. With their numbers, it was just to hide behind as a staging area. They were moving around behind it, gathering. Preparing to charge them. They'd have to retreat or be crushed.

Even if they retreated they could just keep chasing. They may have power armor but they were still human underneath. No amount of steel or ceramic encasing them made them any more than that. They still needed rest, water, food. The mutants wouldn't until long after the Pride would be down and out.

They were going to need to come up with something, and fast. Artemis used the lull in the shooting to rush across the open space to where Vargas took cover. He took a couple potshots at the mutants to discourage them from firing on him.

"You still alive?" he asked as he slammed into the rubble himself.

"More or less…" Vargas managed to get out between his unsteady breathing.

"We need to come up with something, quick before they run us over!"

"Who all is even combat effective?"

With a glance over to the group in the remains of the church he noted one was struggling to stand. And it wasn't the one coated in dust who'd been buried deep.

"Five of us are up and moving."

"This is bad…" he mumbled out as his head began to droop.

"Hey! Keep your head up! Can't have you passing out on us," Artemis ordered.

He hoisted his head back up, Artemis looked at the wound on his head. The crimson gash ran from behind his ear to the crown of his skull. The back of his neck was stained the same deep red. It seemed to have stopped thankfully but it would probably start again when he got moving.

Artemis fired at the mutants' position, though used it mainly as an excuse to examine their position more. He felt the shock as a round from the mutants struck his helmet staggering him. Taking cover again he reached up to feel where he'd been hit. It was merely a glancing shot but it still made his heart race. No amount of armor really left you comfortable after taking a bullet, especially to the head.

But he'd seen what he needed to.

"Be ready to move when the squad retreats!" Artemis stated before charging back across the open space. He felt another shot hit and glance off his shoulder. His blood thundered in his ears, and the sound of his breathing was more severe in the confines of his helmet. Rushing back amidst the rubble he met with Lyons.

"The mutants have set up and dug in on the other side of the overpass!" Artemis reported.

"Shit, what the hell did we step in!?" Dusk's voice came from one of the squadmates holding up Colvin, Artemis guessed by the size, he was slightly shorter than Gallows. Which made the one who climbed out of the bottom of the rubble the latter. The man could probably brush off a nuke.

"I think we need to worry more about scraping it off us, Dusk!" Lyons stated.

"Already have an idea," Artemis cut in.

A blonde eyebrow raised at that, "That was fast."

"Yeah, well it's not a perfect plan. But it should get most of you out of here," Artemis admitted.

"What do you mean by that?"

"You grab the others over there and get out of here-"

"While you stay behind? Not a chance, we're not leaving you alone here!"

"Who said anything about alone?" Artemis looked over at Gallows. The Spec-Ops man shrugged.

"You expect me to leave the both of you behind?"

"We can head down that alley across the street and take it down to swing around and flank them. The two of us can hit them and lead them away while you all get back to the hide. Gather the equipment and get the hell out of dodge. The two of us have a better chance of shaking them off than all of us weighed down by wounded," Artemis explained.

She pressed her lips into a thin line only to sigh. "Damn it… Alright, I guess we don't exactly have a whole lot of options!"

"We'll try and meet up with you at the metro, but we might have to find our own way out of the city."

"Don't take any chances! I expect both of you back at the Citadel!"

"Roger that, Sentinel!" Artemis acknowledged.

Gallows handed Colvin's arm over to Lyons and followed Artemis as they headed back to the others still holding the line. Artemis explained their part in the plan, they would keep holding the line until the pair of them hit their left flank. Once they heard that happen they would get moving.

With the plan set both Kodiak and Glade laid down covering fire. Artemis wasted no time rushing across the road for one of the alleyways. They didn't take their time, as the sounds of their squad holding out drove them on. Being their best bet of getting out of the situation with life or death odds did have a way of lighting a fire under the ass.

Artemis felt his legs burning as he sprinted alongside Gallows. Their armor giving them an advantage in speed. They passed a street, but knew from their scouting that it wasn't level with the other side until the next.

The buildings lining the way blurred by as they continued their sprint. Artemis shot his hand out to grab hold of the building to his left. It harshly jerked him in the direction they needed to go. Far faster than slowing and making the turn thanks to his armor. It threw him forward stumbling but he kept his balance and didn't slow as he continued the sprint.

As he crossed the intersection his lungs burned. They couldn't afford any breathers with the rest of the Pride counting on them. He refused to let them down. Refused to let any of his brothers and sisters down. He glanced behind to Gallows who kept up.

Unaided in the final turn, both of them slowed. Once on the correct road they let their rifles lead the way as they kept a brisk pace. The mutants should have kept back further, they'd have had the buildings to cover their flanks then.

Artemis brought one of the hulking brutes into his sights. His legs never stopped pumping as he squeezed the trigger. Two red beams lanced out and caught its attention. It was the third punching through the skull that dropped it. Reaching behind himself Artemis pulled out a grenade. As Gallows opened fire he pulled the pin with his thumb and hurled it ahead.

Both slid to a halt and fired in earnest at the muties. The confusion in their ranks was clear as they watched others die. The blast from the grenade knocked even them to the ground and shredded those close. Frags might not have been as advanced as other types of grenades but they still packed plenty of punch.

It had the desired effect, as every one of the mutants turned to them. And their shots began to land closer. Artemis just kept pulling the trigger. There was far too many for them to take. And the shooting would draw any nearby. Gallows' rifle thundering beside him was little reassurance.

" _We're moving, stay safe you two!_ " Lyons wished them, likely on one of the others' comms.

"Solid copy!" Artemis grit his teeth as he shot down a brute with a headshot, ash falling from where its snarling face had been. "Clear the hell out of here!"

He didn't hear the response as he nearly fell from taking a burst to the chest. The sound of the impacts still rattling around in his helmet. He growled, recovering and cutting down the one who'd landed it. Gallows tugged at his shoulder, they had to move or be overrun.

Artemis felt another shot as he spun, but ignored it. He took off back the way they'd come. Taking potshots behind him to keep them interested he ignored the nerves creeping up. Now they only had to worry about their own escape.

' _Well, after we lose the frankensteins that is…'_

* * *

Lucifer was acutely aware of his missing gear. While it was nice not barring the weight around, he felt far more vulnerable without it. Despite what others had liked to tell him, he didn't look enough like a raider to pass among them as he was. He'd need to if he wanted to slip in wherever they were going. It would be much easier than trying to creep around unseen.

So he'd hidden most of his gear in the raiders' hideout, in an empty crate for motorcycle parts. As much as it pained him, his Pip-Boy had to go too. He donned one of the armored leather jackets they had around. Worn, and missing the right sleeve it would blend in plenty. A little wasteland dirt and dust and he looked just like one of the caravan raiders.

This had put him behind, but the slow moving band was easy enough to catch up to. They'd left early, heading northeast, a large forest on the horizon. It could be where they were holed up, but it wasn't really like them to rough it. It hit Lucifer then and he felt like an idiot for not putting it together sooner.

Fort Meade.

Not deep on the installation though, the robotic defenses there were far too strong. Not even the Outcasts had tempted fate there. Despite it being the home of what had once been the National Security Agency. Probably a related issue.

Lucifer tried to envision the map of the area, pinpoint the location better. It was a lot harder than having his Pip-Boy at his disposal. John had been right when making him put it away while they trained, he became too reliant on it. But it was hard to just put such a useful tool away when you had it. Like having a canteen but refusing to carry water in it.

There were plenty of places that could work. An old casino north of Meade, would certainly work for their tastes. But didn't explain why they were cutting through the forest. They'd need to go straight through to reach it from here. And while the raiders might be pretty good, they sure as hell weren't good enough to take on those bots.

South or east then, but Lucifer couldn't think of anything east. At least not for quite a distance, where again, cutting through the forest was a waste of time. Which only left one place he could think of reasonably. An airport, the hangars would be a perfect place for them to build one of their shanty towns. Or just build bonfires and do whatever they do.

The airport had to be the place, it was the best fit.

Now it was just a matter of following and planning. The forest had been an old research refuge. Just like the old world to worry about saving the planet that they ended up blowing up. Lucifer let an amused grunt slip, he'd always had a cynical sense of humor. Fight a war for resources only to finally harness one that could solve the crisis but destroy the world before it could.

The irony used to make Amata upset, same with most of the others in the vault. Lucifer figured it was better to laugh about it than cry, couldn't change it now. Even if he occasionally thought about it when sleep eluded him.

The forest was still worthy of the name even without the vibrant green. The gnarled branches managed to weave into their own twisted canopy. The sun found its way in casting shadows that brought out the gloom. It had a certain dry smell to it, from the deadwood of what remained of the trees. Blackened in death as they still stood almost in defiance.

The brush and shrubs that managed to find a way added some green. The river running through the forest was a murky thing same as all water sources in the Capital. Lucifer did wonder if somewhere forests of the old world remained. Green trees, thick grass. Maybe even clear water.

John claimed there was, but Lucifer took everything the man claimed about the west with a grain of salt. He didn't even offer his real name so other than what he taught it was hard to trust his word. It was especially difficult when he tried spinning tails of meeting a talking albino deathclaw or a friendly super mutant. He did so with a straight face, but Lucifer had also seen the man play poker in settlements.

There was a better chance of catching a tell from stone.

' _Focus, you can't screw this up. It's more than your life on the line.'_

Lucifer took a knee in the shade and watched as the raiders forded the shallowest section of the river. It had been a rather dry summer, so the river was low. When fall came in just shy of two months the rain would come with it, the cold as well. Fall could almost be as dangerous as winter on its bad days.

The more agile raiders leaped over the water to avoid getting wet. Though the ones that walked through it made sure to mock them for it. Eve and Wolfgang didn't have an option as the pack brahmin trudged through without complaint. Forcing them to walk through it as well.

He waited as they put some distance between them. At around hundred yards Lucifer leaped across himself. His target quickly made their way to the paths that cut through the trees. Making the trip less arduous and faster. Lucifer stuck to the cover of the forest instead, creeping along at a distance.

It didn't take long for the forest to fall away into the wide open expanse that the airport sat on. Lucifer watched through the scope of his rifle as the procession headed toward the hangers. Thin smoke rose from them, more from the furthest left. That was likely where the majority of them congregated or the leaders were. The fires had been put out as the days heat began to arrive.

The raiders cut the rope tying Eve and Wolfgang to the brahmin. They then broke off from the main group to lead the animal away. The hangar furthest to his right must have been where they stored loot and animals. Or butchered them. After they got the packs off and they became a drain on resources. But they'd make a good source of meat.

Checking around Lucifer didn't see any lookouts, he doubted there were any. By the smoke he guessed they had the numbers to handle anything showing up unannounced. Though, Lucifer would still have done so himself. Deathclaws could do a lot of damage against unprepared groups. More than one? Well, there wouldn't be a raider problem in that area anymore.

It was actually a viable solution to raiders. He'd done so with John to a group west of Canterbury. The infestation at Old Olney was a great source of the monsters. All it took was the right bait to lure them where needed. Then just sit back with a pair of binoculars and watch the carnage. Deathclaws earned their name and then some. One he saw split a raider in two with a single swipe.

And of course it left no proof for Roe, so a win-win for them. Had to be more creative on the other groups lacking nearby deathclaws. But they'd gotten the job done nonetheless. Now would be no different, even if Lucifer had to kill them one by one.

But, without any lookouts there was nothing stopping him from heading in close for recon. Lucifer began the walk, the openness of the place left him uneasy. He'd been taught to stick to cover, conceal his movement and strike from the shadows. ' _What was that saying he had for it?_ ' Something from his unit, or division whatever it was.

John's voice slipped in, " _You'll be quieter than a shadow and more ferocious than a deathclaw, kid._ " He snorted to himself. Seemed a bit over the top to Lucifer but by the way John said it he had a feeling he thought the same.

Crossing the remains of the runway Lucifer looked on the now derelict planes. Some were missing wings, or the tail broke off. But the eeriest were the ones that remained whole. Looking as if they'd just been left and forgotten. Waiting for their pilots to return and take to the sky again.

But time took its toll, as it always did.

He could hear the raiders before he'd made it within a hundred yards of the hangars. Lucifer did wonder what it was like to be so carefree. They did what they wanted, when they wanted. And didn't worry about the consequences.

That's when he crushed the thought, _he_ was the consequences of their choices. And he planned to make them pay for them. He set his jaw, grim determination taking over. The voices were growing louder and clearer. Lucifer could make out general locations of them as he walked toward the opening. They were at least smart enough to keep the doors mostly closed.

Only a crack wide enough for two people to walk through side by side. Stepping through himself, Lucifer cast a long shadow nearly twice his height in the morning light. A couple of the raiders sitting around a smoldering fire pit glanced up at him, squinting against the glare.

"I don't remember them havin' anybody that tall…" he heard a voice murmur. Others began to agree.

"Who the fuck you with?" another now demanded.

"I used to run with a band out of the Pitt," Lucifer lied. It made them go quiet, every raider for hundreds of miles in any direction knew about them. And that they were amateurs in comparison.

One of the raiders stood up, "You ain't all fucked up lookin' like those Pitt boys."

Sharper than his friends it seemed, but Lucifer expected it to come up. He muddied up his speaking to better blend in, "Never been to the Pitt myself, we ran off the railways. I've seen what happens to the ones who go to that hell hole. When my band was called back I split, I ain't fuckin' gonna end up like those fuckers."

The one standing nodded at that, "Just checkin' had a few dumb asses come in claimin' they were same as you. Ran with the Pitt, usually don't even know what they're really like. Only that they got a big name."

"That's usually when we'd smash their fuckin' heads in," another in the circle finished with a chuckle.

"Who do I talk to about joinin' up?" Lucifer asked, now shifting his rifle to his back.

"Boss is checkin' over the latest haul from Brock's band. They'll probably get you a band of your own if you prove you got what it takes," the one who was standing now went back to his seat.

Lucifer didn't respond instead heading in further. The place really was a shanty town inside. Shacks of scrap stacked on top of each other with sketchy bridges connecting the different walkways. It reminded him of Megaton, only far less stable and with more wood. They went up three shacks high and wrapped around the entire place, with two rows of them connecting across the middle.

There were plenty of raiders milling about the walkways and bridges. The numbers were concerning, especially if there were more in the other hangars. He didn't have any explosives, so he couldn't pull another Paradise Falls. How he'd get Eve and Wolfgang out was looking even more complicated, let alone dealing with the raiders themselves.

As he headed deeper in he found an open circle with the remains of a large bonfire. There was a makeshift throne seated by a surprisingly unassuming man. Average build, didn't look very tall either. Dark hair, plain features. But the way this 'Brock' seemed to grovel before him he must have been more than he seemed. He was appraising both Eve and Wolfgang, clearly more interested in the former.

Lucifer felt his fist clench as he watched him ogle her, watched them all ogle her. He would never stop hating raiders. Taking a deep breath he kept his eyes on their boss, first he'd try the hard way. Maybe he'd open up about Talon to a Pitt raider, if not he always had the easy way. He'd take one of his lecherous eyes out first.

"That Dukov fucker in D.C. will pay a shitload for a hot piece like her," the boss stated. Lucifer remembered the fat, sweaty Russian. He remembered the irresistible urge to slug him.

The raiders of Brock's band groaned at that, "That old fuck will insist she wasn't touched before him."

"You want a nice payday or do you want to get your dicks wet?" He gave them a hard look, brow raised.

"Boss, he wouldn't mind a little use. Shit, it ain't like he can tell the difference being cross-eyed plastered every fuckin' day," the gravel voiced raider reasoned.

The boss sat back and mulled it over, "I guess you can have a go at her. Take it as a reward for a job well done leading this raid. Roe will pay to get old Crazy Wolfgang back."

Lucifer glanced over to the man in question, his face had gone eerily still. Dead eyes locked on the raider boss. The eccentric trader had left the building, the crazy wolf had entered. Crazy Wolfgang was a name _never_ uttered around the man. Anybody that had? They were never seen again.

The raider boss noticed the look, he smirked, "Oh, that's right. You don't like bein' called crazy, huh?"

Wolfgang just kept staring at him.

"Take the gag out, I asked him a question," he ordered.

The minute the cloth was pulled out, Wolfgang lunged forward. His teeth sunk into the neck of the raider who'd followed the order. He didn't even get a chance to struggle before he tore away a chunk of his flesh. Blood gushed and spurted from the wound as the raider desperately tried to keep his hands on the wound.

Before Wolfgang could rush for the boss Brock drove a hard shot to his gut. It knocked the fight out of him and he was restrained again. The raider he'd taken a bite out of continued to bleed out. But nobody seemed particularly concerned with that.

"Well, well, I can see why people tend to keep that name to themselves now. You've got the devil in you. That look in your eye, you're completely fuckin' batshit ain't you?" the boss asked standing from his 'throne.' He walked over to the trader, stepping over the still corpse.

They stared at each other, Wolfgang fixing him with the same look from before. But the raider didn't back down, even told the others holding him to let him go. When they did, it wasn't Wolfgang who lunged, but the raider. He headbutted Wolfgang, sending him on his back. The boss followed, hand latched onto his throat as his free hand pounded away.

Lucifer clenched his jaw, he wanted to help him. No matter how much he knew he had to let it happen, he couldn't stop the urge to help. ' _Breathe._ ' Lucifer inhaled through his nose and uncurled his fist. The thuds stopped when Wolfgang was unconscious

"Take him to the pens," the boss ordered. He was barely even winded, and shook out his bloodied hand.

The raiders did as bid, dragging the poor guy away. The boss turned his attention back to Eve, taking a step closer to her.

"Fuckin' cunt…" The words were out of his mouth before Lucifer could process them better. ' _Time to improvise._ '

The raiders turned to his voice at that, Eve included. "Should've known a band would get you before long. Just didn't think I'd be there to see it myself." Lucifer began to cross the distance between them.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa, the fuck are you?" the boss demanded.

"Name's Stonewall, been trackin' this whore from The Fork. She killed six of the members of my band."

"You're from the Pitt?" Brock asked, eyeing him up and down.

"Not myself, just ran with one of their bands on the rails. Well, until she showed up. Seems she gave you boys some trouble too," Lucifer glared at her confused face.

"So what is it you want then Stonewall? Huh? She's already… spoken for, as it were," the boss began.

"I could use some work too, one of your boys at the door said you might have a band in need of a leader. And I _will_ be gettin' a piece of her. Even if I have to kill whoever you gave her to."

He smirked at that, "That right, Pitt Boy? You know Brock here's leader of that band she attacked."

"I always wanted to see if you guys were all talk," Brock sneered. Even Lucifer knew they weren't.

"Give it your best shot, short stack," Lucifer goaded. He wasn't short, over six foot but like Butch had taught him, men like them had fragile egos.

It seemed to work. But he didn't swing a wide hook like Lucifer expected. It was a fast jab, nearly catching him in the face. Instinct shifted his head to the side just in time to feel the breeze from the punch. His follow up landed in the raider's ribs. But the big man didn't buckle, only grunted. He wrapped both hands around Lucifer's throat. The air was cut off then as he began getting shoved back. He was stronger than Lucifer had anticipated.

' _Stop underestimating them!_ '

He drove his fist hard into Brocks's face. The impacts shot up his arm but didn't dissuade the raider. Lucifer felt lightheaded, desperation added new strength. He brought both fists down on Brock's elbows finally breaking his hold. Sucking in a breath Lucifer locked his fingers behind the raider's neck pulling him into a clinch.

His knee shot up into his gut. Brock broke Lucifer's hold on him and slipped around him. He kept ahold of one of his arms as he locked around Lucifer. He was a grappler it seemed. Lucifer dropped his weight, breaking free of the hold and slipping away. His boot connected with Brock's leg. The raider stumbled and he flinched at the pain.

Lucifer came in with a left jab aimed for the liver. If hit just right they went down, no matter the size or strength. It missed, getting caught on Brock's shoulder as he went for the legs. Why'd they always have to go for the legs?

Digging his boots in Lucifer reached down to get his arms. Locking them behind his back Lucifer kneed him in the face. A satisfying crack signaled he'd broken the raider's nose. He yanked away, stumbling. His hand then went for that bowie knife. Lucifer closed the distance grabbing his arm. Dropping to the ground he threw Brock over his back.

Never releasing his hold on the arm Lucifer wedged his boot at the armpit and dropped his other leg over the throat. All he had to do then was fall back to cinch the armbar. Not looking for a tap out Lucifer cranked until he heard it pop.

A cry of pain and Lucifer twisted himself back up to a knee. Grabbing ahold of his collar he began to pound away with heavy right hands. Drawing blood Lucifer finally grabbed the man's own knife and drove it into his heart. He watched as the hazel eyes lost their light.

Lucifer stood up and looked around for any other challengers. When none rose to the occasion he turned his attention back on their boss. He seemed impressed, but it was edged out by disdain. Clearly he wanted to see his boy kill a Pitt raider.

"That the best you got? What kinda dipshits you got leading your bands?" Lucifer mocked.

A mix between a grimace and smirk persisted, "Alright, you've got something in you. Take your time with her. Might as well use his shack now, that one up there." The boss pointed to a more solidly built shack on the second ring. "But when you're done come speak to me. We'll talk about you… fillin' in for poor Brock."

The dismissal was abrupt, but Lucifer got the hint. He'd already managed to piss him off. Had to be a new record. Lucifer stepped over the corpse and shoved his way through the raiders between him and Eve. She kept her gaze down, trying to avoid dragging things out any further.

He grabbed a handful of her blonde hair and pulled her along. Ignoring her muffled grunt of pain Lucifer led her to the nearest staircase. Pushing her up ahead of him he was soon at the door to his temporary shack. It was a mix of sheet metal and old wood. The beams cut from somebody's walls before the war if he had to guess.

Heading inside, Eve finally rounded on him. He couldn't make out her muffled yelling, but her bound fists trying to take his head off made her feelings abundantly clear.

"Hey!" Lucifer blocked a strike, "Will you cut it out!" he nearly shouted. Only just managing to keep it in. She stopped swinging but her angry words didn't stop flowing into the gag. He pointed to it. "I take this out are you going to shut the fuck up and listen?"

That made her go quiet, Lucifer raised a brow for confirmation but she only glared. Sighing he did as he said.

"Oh, you took your sweet time, asshole…" Eve spat.

"What did I fuckin' say?" Lucifer warned. Again she glared but her full lips remained pressed together. "Alright, now that we're here all I need is to get that info. Then we get out of here. I'll have to come back to clear these bastards out but-"

"Oh no, we're gonna clear them out before we leave," Eve interrupted.

He raised a brow, "That's awfully selfless of you. But how exactly do you plan to take out all these guys? You packing explosives I don't know about?"

"Before you showed up I had time to look around. These upper rings are pretty poorly supported. We could break the supports and they'll come down on top of them. We destroy this place and you kill that bastard boss of theirs and the survivors will scatter," she explained.

"You weren't standing there that long," he remarked.

"You're not the only one with a brain you know. I'm not incompetent."

Lucifer's hands went up in surrender, "Never claimed you were. Just wouldn't have expected you to be looking around for that kind of thing."

"You got me stuck in this mess, but I didn't plan to wait for your rescue. Honestly didn't think you'd be able to slip in here when I saw it. Disguise is actually pretty good, though you're a bit pretty for a raider."

"Should I be offended by that?"

"Should you?" Eve deadpanned with a raised brow. Lucifer folded his arms with a quirk on his lips. Then she did something that froze him immediately.

She screamed.

Panic coursed through his veins as he launched at her. His hand engulfed her mouth sealing it and cutting the scream off. "Jesus Christ! Are you trying to get us fucking killed!?" he growled, gaze snapping up to the door watching for any curious parties.

When he looked back to Eve she was rolling her eyes. He let go of her to hear her explanation as he readied his rifle.

"Relax, devil. Do you really think they'd buy that you were in here raping me and I was dead silent?"

That… that was a good point.

"A little warning then, nearly gave me a heart attack."

"Good." He deserved that.

Lucifer sighed, "Fair enough. Can you handle knocking this place over?"

"Easily," she assured.

" _After_ I get the info I need on Talon?"

Again her lips pressed together, he expected her to repeat the words from the day before. But she didn't, "You've got ten minutes from the moment you reach that boss. After that I'm knocking this shithole down. Got it?"

Part of him wanted to bark back, let her know he could just leave her tied up and take his time. But he'd put Eve through enough of this. "I guess I better work fast then." He drew his knife and cut the ropes binding her wrists.

"I guess so," she agreed, rubbing at the raw skin.

"When you bring the place down, don't bother waiting just make for the tree line. If you don't see me in two minutes go back to Canterbury."

"I can live with that."

With that Lucifer leaned against the sturdiest looking wall. He couldn't head out yet, it would be pretty hard to believe he'd hunted her across the Capital for him to only spend five minutes there. Eve understood, but still gave no warning before screaming again to keep up appearances. After another ten minutes he wished her luck and headed out.

The raiders edged away from him as he passed. The stories of Pitt raiders now more than words for them. A few sent him a glare or sneer, but none acted. If he had killed the head of a band they knew he'd make short work of them.

He was back in the boss' makeshift plaza before long. The raider was sitting in his 'throne' watching him approach. ' _Clocks ticking now._ ' Lucifer needed to get the info fast.

"Sounds like she's gonna have a hard time walkin' tomorrow," the boss stated, lounging back.

"Would rather make sure she never does again, but this'll have to do. I heard mention of a buyer for her. He a regular?" It wasn't what he should be asking, but if Dukov was a regular in the market… Well, Lucifer would have a reason to put a bullet in him.

"Yeah, some old fuck livin' it up in the ruins. Never sells, only buys. Talks high and mighty, like he's better than us cause he don't mistreat his girls. Says they ain't slaves, but I ain't never seen them leave. Where the fuck would they go? He might not put a gun to their head but they're trapped there all the same. Hypocrite fuck, if he didn't pay so well we'd have gutted him by now."

"Sound's like a pain in the ass."

"You're tellin' me. But you'll see him for yourself, that'll be your first run. Takin' her down to D.C."

"The band gonna follow me after I killed your boy?" Lucifer raised his scarred brow.

The boss scoffed, "Them givin' a shit about someone? Let alone the guy telling 'em what they can and can't do? Not a chance, just keep 'em off of her and your own dick out of her. Simple, right?"

"I can do that. We allowed to hit a caravan on the way back? Been itchin' to get back at it." Lucifer baited.

"Only if there's no black in the caravan."

"Black?" He knew what he was talking about but better to play dumb.

"Armor, Talon Company. We don't hit their caravans."

"Afraid of 'em?" Lucifer sneered.

He wasn't amused, sitting up he fixed Lucifer with a hard look. "Not a fuckin' chance."

"Then why wouldn't we hit them?"

"Because we'll lose out on a payday. They want us to hit anybody not baring black."

"Why? We their attack dog? Maul whatever they tell us for a treat?" Lucifer folded his arms.

"Fuck no! Once they've gotten their hands in all of those caravans we'll start hitting them in force. No more small raids. We're gonna break 'em. Take that town of theirs for ourselves." The Boss had lurched forward, eyes fiery.

It was ambitious, but clearly he hadn't thought it out. They didn't have the numbers to take, let alone hold, Canterbury. Not to mention it wasn't just Talon in there. ' _Unless…_ '

"What about that Roe motherfucker? They might take over protection but he's in charge of everything else," Lucifer asked. This part he'd neglected to think on.

He seemed to calm down now that he wasn't being insulted, "Talon is gonna take him out. That place don't run on loyalty. Without him that security force will gladly sign on with them for the caps."

"Shit…" Lucifer whispered. That was further than he anticipated them going. It was bigger than he'd thought.

"Why the fuck are you so interested in this?" the boss leaning on his knees now, suspicion peaked.

"Gonna be running a band here, need to know the long term," Lucifer tried to cover.

"No… no, you don't need to know all that. And the Pitt boys I've run with never asked questions. They did their jobs, hit their targets, and went back to the hell hole they call home."

' _Fuck._ '

"You ain't never run with the Pitt." He stood up now, eyes honed in on him. "I should have seen it sooner, you're too fuckin' pretty to be one of us."

When he felt their eyes meet that was when recognition flickered.

"Those eyes…"

The boss' hand snapped behind him and came back with a small blade. Pain erupted in Lucifer's shoulder, a crude throwing knife's handle sticking out. He grunted and stumbled back as he felt the blood already beginning to seep. The boss came at him, another blade going for his throat.

Lucifer ducked back, and drove his boot into the raider's chest. It sent him stumbling back towards his 'throne.' Lucifer felt the knife wound, he'd wait to pull it out. Last thing he needed was a gushing wound. When his hand touched the handle white hot pain lanced up to his skull.

"The big bad Lone Wanderer, huh? Here to do us in like Eulogy?"

Three Dog really needed to cut out the detailed and 'heroic' descriptions of him for listeners…

Lucifer growled from the pain as he looked up to the boss. "I'd really like to now." The anger now building began to edge out the pain.

"Well, give it your best shot. Show me some of those fancy moves like you used on Brock." He brought the blade back up, ready to throw down.

Lucifer drew his SIG from his coat. He'd taken off the suppressor for a better fit, but stealth wasn't on his mind now.

"Brought a knife to a gunfight, dumbass." The thunderous bang reminded him why that suppressor was such a mainstay.

The 9mm blew clean through his eye, and sprayed blood and grey matter on the 'throne.' The body hit the ground in a crumpled heap. It hadn't been ten minutes but Lucifer hoped Eve could accelerate her plan. He yanked his rifle back around and stuffed his pistol in the jacket.

Lucifer turned and saw a couple raiders rushing over. He started to raise his HK but the pain in his shoulder flared up as he tried to bring it to bare. Gritting his teeth he managed to get on target, firing on the nearest raider. His aim wavered as his arm shook, shots going low. Both headshots became body shots.

The raiders smelled blood and pushed past their dying fellow. The already noisy hangar was deafening as they opened fire. Rounds zipped by Lucifer as he rushed for the cover of the 'throne.' The refrigerator door that made up the backing was steel.

The clanging as the bullets pounded into it rattled around Lucifer's head. He groaned as he glanced down at his wound. Blood was leaking out faster now that his heartrate had climbed. But the adrenaline began to dull the pain.

Leaning out Lucifer returned fire, his aim recovered without the pain. The numbers he was up against though didn't leave him in a good position. They'd overrun him before long. He'd only brought one extra magazine for his rifle. Raiders traveled light, any more would have shown.

"Shit, shit…" he repeated, head thumping against his cover as rounds filled the air where he'd just been.

The disconcerting thought occurred that Eve had lied about bringing the place down. Instead using his confrontation with the boss to escape. She did have a bone to pick with him, and it's not like she owed him any favors. Shit, he barely even knew her and now he'd put his life in her hands.

"What's that old saying?" Lucifer began to himself, "Don't be fooled by a pretty face? Ah, fuck it's somethin' like that…"

He took out a few more of the raiders. By his count, however, he was almost empty on his first mag. Glancing down at his wound again didn't do him any favors as the blood stain spread. He had to remind himself that he was not in danger of bleeding out yet. Though if he didn't treat it soon that could be true.

That was when he heard the crack.

The gunfire echoed through the hangar but no new shots were fired. In the sudden eerie silence the creaking of metal slowly emanated from the upper levels. Lucifer looked up to see the highest shack on his right was beginning to tilt. More pops and cracks began to fill the air. The bending metal drowned it out when the structure tipped entirely.

All hell broke loose then as it sheared off from its level. But not before snapping the other supports. An explosive rumble followed as the entire place began to come down. The bodies of raiders rained down on the concrete from the upper rings.

Lucifer took the opening, sprinting out of his cover. Dodging the men who thought leaping would be cleaner than being torn apart in the collapse. Or with a naïve hope that they'd live. He dived forward as a scream came from over his head.

The raider's skull popped on the hard ground like a melon. Gore spraying out slickened the ground behind him. Some of the shouts managed to break through the sounds of the collapse. Looking up Lucifer quickly curled into a ball, covering himself as splintered wood rained down on him.

He scrambled to his feet when it was over. Running for the exit he dodged sheet metal and old wood launching out. Lucifer saw the crowd of raiders pushing open the doors. His main concern was getting out. Ignoring them he rushed through the gap.

As he did a shockwave blasted him on his back. Flames consumed his vision as the other hangars blew to smithereens. Around him Lucifer watched as raiders were killed by the shrapnel. Some were unlucky enough to be hit by burning rubble.

Screams flitted through the roar of the flames and crashing as the hideout came down. Lucifer felt a fog settle in his head and the sounds drowned out. All except for his heartbeat and labored breathing. Whatever trick Wolfgang had up his sleeve was much larger than he anticipated.

The master of junk was clearly a master with explosives as well. The pipe bomb he used during the ambush came to mind. Lucifer climbed over the bodies and got back to his feet. The rolling heat smothered him as he stumbled over the corpses heading for the tree line.

He checked behind for any threats. The survivors were too preoccupied with remaining as such. If it weren't for his wound he'd use it as an opportunity to kill them. Like fish in a barrel. Instead his waning adrenaline let the pain back in.

He ran for the trees, hoping to meet up with the others. Or at least get some cover between him and the raiders. As the fog in his mind cleared the sounds of chaos had become faint. By the time he reached the trees it was easier to see than hear.

"Hey, devil! Over here!" Eve's voice called out. She was deeper in and when Lucifer made it to her he noted Wolfgang beside her. Goggles replaced and blood cleaned up for the most part. Though his face was still swollen and already bruising.

Lucifer caught his breath leaning against a tree. "Hell of a trick there, Wolfgang…"

"They're not clever enough to know between junk and a well-made device," he stated. Pride puffing up his chest and the smile on his face.

"Clearly," Lucifer grunted as his wound throbbed. Eve stepped in front of him then, "You do good work. Raiders didn't even know what hit them."

She was quiet, her face blank.

"You're still pissed about leaving you with them. Fair enough, but can we-"

Pain exploded in his groin as her knee shot up into it. Her fist following it cracking him across the jaw. Lucifer hit the ground cupping his newfound pain, and letting out a wheezing breath. He would have much preferred her wait till after the knife in his shoulder was taken care of.

But overall he deserved that.

* * *

 **Author's Note: He kinda did deserve that… I don't really have much to say here. So, till the next update.**


	12. On the Precipice

**Chapter 11**

" **On the Precipice"**

Lucifer shifted his bandaged shoulder as he looked down at Roe. Despite his infamous reputation the man himself could be seen as a bit underwhelming. A balding, middle-aged man of average height and build hovered over paperwork scratching away with a pen. His clean and well pressed clothes helped enforce an image of a pencil pusher.

One look into his piercing green eyes would change that. They were cold, detached, whatever expression was on his face rarely reached them. The way he regarded someone was unsettling, like statistics on a page. It was no wonder Canterbury had grown even stronger than the trading hub already was once under his watch.

"Wolfgang's told me about what happened. You have some theory about Talon being involved in these raider attacks," Roe began, his gaze never leaving his work

"Heard it from the mouth of the raider boss. Also told me about how Talon wants to take you out," Lucifer stated, folding his arms over his chest.

Roe paused, glancing up at him a moment, "Is that right? What makes you think he's telling the truth?"

"Had no reason to lie, thought I was a raider joining his band at the time."

"You do have that psycho waster look. Better equipment though," Roe reasoned as he went back to his work.

Lucifer felt his brow twitch at the comment but stayed silent. After a pregnant pause the older man organized his papers before leaning back with a pensive look. His fingers drummed against his desk before he shook his head.

"No, this isn't enough. I can't even trust your word, I know what you're like. You'd do anything to hurt people you think deserve it. Lying and twisting a crazy man to support you wouldn't be beyond you."

"You really think Wolfgang can be manipulated like that?" Lucifer raised his scarred brow.

"Maybe not, but I need real proof. They're mercenaries, they'll have recordings or paperwork. Somebody had to outline this plan you're so sure of."

"The only place that might be is their garrison. Are you giving me the go ahead to search the place?"

Roe smoothed his well-trimmed mustache, "No, I can't do that."

Lucifer looked toward the door to his office a moment. No guards to overhear anything. He stepped forward and leaned on the desk.

"Let's say, hypothetically, I was to slip into their garrison. Maybe I find something awfully incriminating… Would I be detained or shot?"

Roe's eyes were unwavering, "In this hypothetical scenario I could see letting something like that slide. Of course, this would never happen, right?"

"Nooo, course not. I'm an upstanding citizen who would never dream of such nefarious actions," Lucifer feigned innocence as he stepped back.

"Well, then I guess you'd better get back to your fine and upstanding life, huh?" Roe played along.

Before Lucifer could do so one of the security guards knocked at the door. When Roe gave them permission to enter the armored man shoved a stick like figure in before he entered himself. The person at the end of this manhandling was a teenager. Probably fifteen or sixteen, though clearly stunted growth considering he barely reached Lucifer's shoulder.

"This kid was caught trying to steal food from one of our stores," The guard reported.

"Not a caravan?" Roe asked as he stood and came around his desk. The filthy adolescent had a defiant look on his gaunt face as he righted himself before the man in charge.

"Nah, must already know the caravanners would shoot him dead on sight for that."

Roe nodded calmly as he laid his hand on the thief's bony shoulder, "So, you seem to understand how thievery is punished around here. And yet you chose to steal from _me_."

"Gotta eat somehow, and everybody knows not to get handsy around a caravan," the thief explained. Lucifer could understand the sentiment of survival. But this wasn't his town, and the choice of punishment wasn't his to make.

"You assumed we'd do something different. We have a security force, must be there for more than fighting off attacks, right? You're not an idiot." Roe offered with a smile. It didn't reach his eyes.

"That's right," the kid stated, chin held high. Lucifer would have warned him to take a closer look around.

Roe's smile vanished, "Still not very smart or you would have noticed the lack of a jail around here."

Now the thief's expression changed, fear overtaking it all. He tried to tug away but was held firmly in place by Roe's hand. One thing aside from his eyes that let on he was more than a pencil pusher were the rough and calloused hands.

Trapped, the kid switched from flight to fight and took a swing at Roe. The older man caught the fist, stopping it cold.

"You stole with this hand I take it?" Roe questioned, his voice still calm as before.

"Y-es," the thief hesitated.

"I hope you're ambidextrous then." Roe nodded to the guard who grabbed the kid again. Roe shrugged out of his jacket and began meticulously rolling up his sleeves. "Wanderer, I know this is par for the course with you. But I'm sure you'd rather not get messy over my business."

The dismissal was clear, and Lucifer took it. The kid may not deserve such a harsh punishment. In the same token however, crimes still required one. Lucifer wasn't this kid's judge today, Roe was. And the screaming as he headed for the exit was a sign of the sentence being carried out

At the moment though, Lucifer had his own problems to deal with. Namely winning Eve back over without more bodily harm. Especially to his groin, he could still feel her last attempt to get even. The woman was probably about to kill him.

Taking a deep breath, he braced himself and headed back to the bar where she would be waiting. Hopefully nursing a drink to take the edge off so she didn't try to cut him with it. Although she might still try to shoot him. He _really_ missed the days with Amata. Simple and quiet, no leaving her with a bloodthirsty gang.

Fuck, he definitely deserved this.

Stepping into the bar he caught sight of her with a drink in hand. Though she wasn't drinking it, just swirling the dark liquid around the glass. She was waiting for him, and not in the good way. Her furrowed brow only reinforced that suspicion.

"Alright, I've got my diplomatic immunity. I can break into that garrison tomorrow night. Tonight, I guess I'll serve my penance," Lucifer warily offered. He eyed her as she downed her drink in one gulp.

"Good!" she exclaimed before clapping him on his wounded shoulder. "You're going to share a drink with me."

Whit hot pain speared him. Lucifer tried to turn his growl of pain into a chuckle. But when she squeezed a hiss still escaped.

"Yeah, yeah, that's fine. Just get on with it," he wheezed out.

"Oh, but I thought you didn't drink?"

What he deserved be damned, he almost wanted to crush her windpipe if she didn't get on with it.

"Barkeep! Remember what I asked about earlier?" Eve asked, her grip unyielding.

"Yeah, strongest moonshine I got. You trying to kill him?" The man raised a brow for emphasis.

"That would be too good for him. Isn't that right?" she questioned, her voice sing song and sweet. She even leaned her head on his shoulder just adding more pressure to the wound.

' _I could probably crush it before anyone would know what happened…_ '

"Just get on with it," Lucifer demanded.

The bartender shrugged and filled a glass with the clear, homemade liquor. Fuck, for all he knew it could be rubbing alcohol and paint thinner. The Cocktail of Death as raiders liked to call it. It always seemed more like a statement of fact than a name to Lucifer.

It slid in front of the young man, sloshing toward the rim. Eve finally released him but not without a parting slap. He let out the growl he'd wanted to as he clutched his shoulder. The drink before him didn't look particularly refreshing, even if it looked more like water.

Lucifer looked down at Eve, "I drink this, and we're even?"

"Maybe." She shrugged.

He didn't bother thinking about it, instead grabbing the glass. He hesitated a moment before drinking it though. The way Eve raised a brow made it a matter of pride. So, with a grimace he tossed it back. And immediately choked when it scorched the back of his throat.

He gagged and spit the liquor over the bar. Coughing, he desperately tried to clear his throat and the vile taste from his mouth. Why anyone would willingly drink such a thing he couldn't fathom. The bartender glared at both of them as he grabbed a rag to clean up the mess. But by the hysterical laughing from Eve she was enjoying Lucifer's suffering immensely.

If this didn't make them even, she could fuck off for all he cared.

"Oh my God! You should have seen your face! Holy shit, I wish I could have a picture of that…" she was out of breath and nearly in tears.

Spitting out more of the taste Lucifer glared at her, "Have I suffered enough for your amusement?"

"Oh yeah, yeah after that I think we can be even. God, that probably made my year." Eve wiped at her eyes as she let a few more giggles out.

"Fucking hallelujah," he proclaimed before clearing his throat again.

"You can slip into a well-guarded, one entrance hideout and spend the night with no one the wiser. You're no push over in a scrap, yet one drink and you choke like a fourteen-year-old."

"If you'll remember, I said I don't drink."

"Yeah, I can see why now," she stated with a smirk. She giggled again, "And to think you're named after the damn Devil."

"Exactly, I'm supposed to be the one tempting with forbidden fruit. Not coerced into an early grave."

"No need to be so dramatic." A thought seemed to strike her then by the way her lips pursed and she turned to Lucifer. "How'd you end up named after the big man downstairs anyway?"

The young man in question cleared his throat one more time, "If you're expecting something exciting, you'll be disappointed."

"I'm not, just curious."

"Well, my dad always said my mother wanted to name me Michael, after the archangel. She wasn't religious or anything but according to him she was fascinated by the stories. But of course, dad preferred Lucifer for irony's sake. And he was the only one who had any say in the end," Lucifer explained.

"Oh, so your mom…" Eve trailed off leaving it unsaid.

He only nodded.

"Sorry," she offered. By the way it hung in the air that wasn't a sentiment she offered often. "But I guess there's some good to the name that she might like. The name means 'Lightbringer.' Or 'Morningstar.'"

Lucifer was surprised, she didn't seem the studious type. "Never would have guessed you'd know that. You don't strike me as a believer."

"I'm not. Doesn't mean I've never read the Bible or did any research. Do I need to tell you again that you're not the only one with a brain?" she asked arching a brow as she leaned on the bar.

"Well, after growing up in a vault it's not often I find people with any sort of education beyond basic math and reading. Shit, some are even lacking that," he commented with a shrug.

"You grew up in a vault?" By the way her eyes expanded that was the last thing she must have expected from him. And now he knew where that skin tone of hers came from.

"So did you," Lucifer voiced a he sat down on the barstool beside him.

She blinked at him as she went silent. She then took a seat on the stool mirroring Lucifer.

"How?" was all she asked.

"Your skin, it's too pale for someone who's lived in the wastes their whole life. But even then, I didn't know for certain. Your reaction to me growing up in a vault was pretty surefire though."

Eve stayed quiet a moment, no doubt mulling it over. "Not bad, devil. But if you grew up in a vault where'd you learn to fight?"

"When I got out, I met a man. Or, I guess I should say he met me after I got this," Lucifer began by pointing to the scar on his eye. "Apparently how I got it impressed him. Not many willing to die for someone else out here and he respected that."

"Still, I don't know any wasters out here that could teach you what you know. Except maybe the Brotherhood of Steel. But they don't do that sort of thing and the way you operate isn't really their style."

"He wasn't Brotherhood. Came from the west like them, but was part of some army out there. Never told me who, just the unit he was a part of. Rangers," he confirmed for her.

A look passed before her eyes for the briefest moment, but was gone as soon as he noticed it. "This guy have a name?"

"Went by John, wasn't his real name obviously. Said he wouldn't take any risks this far from his territory. Why do you ask?" It was so short, but that look she'd gotten didn't sit right with him. Certainly not where John was concerned. The man took him under his wing, in a way made him who he was now. He'd die before he'd even consider betraying him.

"Just curious, must know some serious shit is all," she desisted with a shrug.

Lucifer wanted to be convinced that was it, so decided to change the subject. "What about you? Where'd you learn how to fight?"

"A bit like you actually. Someone took me under their wing. You're not the only one without a family anymore," she mentioned.

"Sorry to hear that. But I never said I don't have any family left."

"Huh, so dad's still in the vault then?" she asked with raised brow.

"No, he left just before me. He's the reason I left in the first place," Lucifer stated.

"But you're picking a fight with Talon Company and not looking for him?"

He shrugged, "Told me not to, and he wouldn't do that without good reason. Doesn't mean I don't ask after him when I travel. Speaking of which, you wouldn't happen to have seen a six-three, middle aged man with wavy hair and hazel eyes would you?"

Eve chuckled, "Can't say that I have. Got a feeling I'd remember it otherwise."

"I'd be more surprised if you _had_ seen him. I love the guy but he's like a fuckin' ghost."

"Did somebody mention ghosts?" came a synthesized voice. The type that only came from power armor.

Lucifer glanced off at the source and felt his brows draw together. He'd never seen power armor like that of the suit in front of him. There were parts that resembled the T-45d. Likely a suit of it had been used as the basis for this suit with slimmer pauldrons. The helmet was clearly made from scratch since it resembled none of the variants Lucifer had seen.

"What the hell?" Eve piped up beside him. "Who's that, and what is that armor?"

"Not sure, feel like I've heard something about that armor though."

"You're the Lone Wanderer I keep hearing stories about," the voice suddenly crackled again.

Lucifer looked back at Eve who shrugged, "And just who are you exactly?"

"I'm-"

Realization struck him then, "Ohhh, I knew I'd heard of this guy before. He's Brotherhood, or that's how he tells it anyway. Travels around telling stories, too many from what I hear."

The man came forward to stand beside them, "That's not precisely what I do. But I am a bit of a connoisseur when it comes to wasteland history and tales. I've wanted to meet the new up and comer in the Capital Wasteland for some time now."

"Well, you have now. If you're looking for stories just listen to Galaxy News. Three Dog's already said it all. Despite his flowery descriptions his facts are pretty much exact. Couldn't preach truth and the 'Good Fight' if he lied."

"Of course, but there are gaps in his knowledge on your movements. Precisely when you traveled here to Canterbury the first time around."

"And why exactly should I tell you about that?" Lucifer questioned raising his scarred brow.

"You're so friendly, devil. I can't help but wonder why you're called the Lone Wanderer," Eve joked.

"When the first stories of him emerged-"

"That was rhetorical, tin man," Eve sighed.

It was quiet then as they turned from the man in power armor. Only after a few minutes passed Lucifer could feel him staring at the side of his head. Now he was starting to grate on Lucifer's nerves.

"If I tell you will you stop staring at me?" his irritation leaked into his words.

"Yes."

Lucifer groaned, "Alright, I came here because Canterbury has a connection with some of the bigger raider gangs."

"Canterbury has been the center of commerce in the Capital Wasteland for decades, possibly even more than a century. Some contribute that to its location so far outside of downtown. Others to the caravanners themselves, their-"

"You want me to tell you what happened or no?" Lucifer demanded his temper beginning to flare.

The man fell silent at that.

"Okay. So, when I arrived I talked to one of the more guarded caravans. Figured if they had the kind of muscle they did, there had to be a reason. It didn't take long to find one that stopped at some of the raider camps in the area. Once that was done, we tailed them."

"We? I assume that means you were still with your companion from before. Who was the man you used to be seen with? Nobody knows anything about him from what I've managed to dig up. Some didn't even know you traveled with another before."

"Nobody you need to concern yourself with." He dropped his voice low, "Besides this is where we had to get creative anyway. Couldn't just kill the raiders, if it got traced back to us Roe wouldn't have liked it."

"Nobody messes with Uncle Roe's business," the armored man recited.

"Exactly. But we came up with something that more than covered us. And would strike the fear of God in the raiders before they were torn apart," Lucifer let it hang in the air a moment as even Eve tuned in. "Deathclaws. We lured some from the Old Olney infestation to the camp. They never stood a chance. And who would question it?"

The man nodded knowingly, "Ah, Old Olney. I don't suppose you've heard how it came to be so infested by those monstrosities?"

Lucifer opened his mouth to respond but was cut off when the man continued.

"It's also one of the best cautionary tales on not trying to interact with them. A small mercenary company used to occupy the town. A rogue splinter from Talon Company ironically, made their own little fortress there.

"They managed to keep it secure for some time, couple caravans even used to stop there. When one day an odd merchant arrived with a massive inventory. A single piece of inventory, but it was all the merchant could handle. A deathclaw matriarch, the merchant spun a tale about it being trained by a master beast tamer," the man droned on.

Lucifer glanced to Eve who was staring at the man as well. She shrugged when she finally returned his gaze. "I'm not sure he's even paying attention to us anymore," he stated low.

"He isn't…" she agreed.

"Most who claim that title wind up food for a deathclaw once they think to ply their trade on one. But supposedly this one had been different, he had actually done it. She seemed to be the case, following the meat offered her without taking the arm holding it as well. He only wanted a pittance of a price for it too.

"Being rough and tough mercenaries, they would have a use for her, and could handle her. He claimed he'd only trust her to someone who could. They paid the price readily, no doubt fully believing the merchants words. It _seemed_ to be the case when they led her down to the sewers beneath the town."

Lucifer scratched his head as the man continued to spin his tale. At this point he wasn't sure the man was even looking at them anymore.

"A day later however they realized that deal was a bad one, when she cleanly sliced three of the mercs in half with a single swing. They panicked and locked her away down inside. Though soon figured they could still make use of her. She'd make for quite the threat even without any control over her.

"So, they'd stuck to that plan for months. Feeding the unruly matriarch and using her as their own mascot of sorts. Calling themselves, the true 'Talons' of Talon Company. But they noted a change in her, she had gotten erratic for a time, and grew fatter.

"They brushed it off, just a strange turn of nature," the man paused letting it sink in to his confused audience.

"That is until they had a new guest arrive. And to say he wasn't pleased was putting it very lightly. The massive alpha male finally arrived. It had followed its mate for who knows how far, tracking her right to their doorstep. They had fortified against people, and perhaps the occasional curious bear.

"So it was effortless for the monster to smash these fortifications and start tearing the company apart. If this wasn't bad enough, it turned out that the matriarch hadn't just been acting strange, she had been pregnant. And had laid her eggs in her home in the sewers. Between a rock and a hard place, the mercs were slaughtered to a man.

"Eventually the eggs hatched, and while the mating pair moved on eventually, many of their children stayed. They're the ones now infesting the town and surrounding area."

He still wasn't done yet, "But, this isn't so simple as a poor purchase made from arrogance and ignorance. It's also a tale of what Talon Company do to those who leave their employ without notice or permission. Because as it turns out, they had set it up. They drugged a matriarch they'd found. With what nobody knows, but its effect had kept her calm enough.

"They paid a merchant to deliver the beast, and get it to them. No matter what it took they knew the group would be too arrogant to believe they were out of their depth. And they knew her mate would come looking and even if it didn't, the eggs would lead her on a protective slaughter. One way or another the group was dealt with."

That part was the real kicker of the story, he'd gotten that right. Burke had been the main mastermind behind it. Him and the founders of Talon, Allistair Tenpenny, and Daniel Littlehorn. They had worked together on it. It was what solidified his place as one of their biggest players.

"And soon plenty of mercenary companies worried about their longevity with Talon around. They either joined them, or dropped their flags. The ones that didn't? Another cautionary tale is quite prevalent in the Capital Wasteland, and it tells the story of Reilly's Rangers.

"But that… is a story for another day," he finally wrapped up.

"You sure? Cause I get the feeling you could just keep going, tin man," Eve retorted.

"Well, if you insist, I'm sure I could-"

"Nope." Lucifer stalked away as the man began to prattle on again. He didn't even seem to notice as Eve followed Lucifer.

"You know I'd heard people talk about that guy. They did _not_ do him justice," Lucifer joked once out of the bar.

"I've met some chatty people in my life but him? He is something else entirely," Eve agreed.

The two shared a chuckle as they made their way back to their room. Despite the short time they'd spent with the raiders Lucifer felt that a shower was in order. Eve was more than likely to agree considering her accommodations at the time. Once inside Lucifer took a small amount of revenge by nudging the same lamp slightly out of its spot with his boot.

"So, ladies first with the shower, as I'm sure you'd like to scrub the raider off yourself," he offered.

"Why don't you join me? I'm sure Canterbury would appreciate saving water like that," Eve flirted, looking at him through her lashes.

Despite knowing it was little more than flirting it still caused his cheeks to heat up. "I think whatever you drank must be hitting you harder than you expected."

"What if it didn't?" That damn smirk of hers was back.

Lucifer chuckled nervously. He'd only ever been with Amata, and she was nothing like Eve. Was he reading her wrong, and this was a joke? It had to be. He was flying blind, but would be lying if the prospect didn't at least interest him.

' _Think with your upstairs brain you idiot…_ '

He cleared his throat, "Then I'd say you're mocking me."

"Maybe a little, but seeing you blush is more than worth it."

"Is there any way for you to amuse yourself that isn't at my expense?"

"Sure, but why would I? I have you for the time being and you're far more amusing to irritate than anybody else."

"Are you sure this isn't just you doing what boys do to girls they like? Only in place of pulling on pigtails you dig your nails in a stab wound."

"You wish that was it," Eve scoffed.

Lucifer feigned surrender, "Hey, you're the one suggesting we get naked together."

"As a joke," she argued, planting her fists on her hips.

He smelled the blood in the water now, "Yeah, but if it looks like a duck, swims like a duck, and quacks like a duck. It's probably a duck."

The offended sound she made was like music to his ears. "Did you just call me duck?"

" _If it quacks like a duck_ ," he repeated with a shrug.

"Oh, you are so-"

"Fine, let's go take a shower together," he declared. He set his rifles down with his pack and everything.

"N-now hold up a second," she stuttered. The blush gently dusting her cheeks now let him know he had her on the ropes.

He shrugged off his jacket next to start on his combat armor. "You offered, and I'm willing. Unless of course you're too nervous?"

Her mouth began to open and shut, searching for a way to save face. Instead her full lips pursed and she walked away to set her things down as well. Lucifer called her bluff and when his armor hit the floor, he saw her flinch. But she quickly went back to working on her own. When her armor was down it was clear she was calling _his_ bluff.

Both grabbed the hems of their respective tops and turned to each other. There was an energy charged between them. Lucifer knew exactly what it was and that it was far too early for that to be appropriate. By the look in her eyes Eve was practically a mirror of what his own probably showed.

"Okay, I think we both called each other's bluffs here," Lucifer admitted, hoping to deescalate the situation.

"Should we… just go back to the banter? I flirt, you brood," Eve proposed.

"Deal." Lucifer let go of his undershirt.

"I'm gonna go shower now… without you."

"Yeah, I got planning to do anyway," Lucifer agreed.

She paused now, "Well, if you wait, I can help."

"I think it's best that the less you know the better. After that debacle with the raiders, I'm not putting you at risk like that. Especially not when I don't have to."

"I'm a big girl, I don't need you to look out for me."

"Doesn't mean I'm not going to. Besides this is me picking a fight remember?"

He could see she wanted to argue further, but instead she wiped her features. When Lucifer's brow furrowed, she merely turned on her heel and headed back towards the bathroom. She didn't fight him on it, and that was more suspicious than anything. She was nearly willing to rip off her top just to one-up him.

Why was she suddenly laying down on this? In fact, it was odd she showed the interest in it in the first place. The way she'd paused, almost stopping cold. Lucifer scratched his head wondering if he was merely being paranoid. He had to be, she was clearly nosy enough that this should have come as no surprise.

Besides he had bigger things to deal with at the moment. Getting into that garrison was going to be a task. It may not have had security patrols around the building or anything, but the inside? Likely a different story. He couldn't scout the inside, tomorrow he'd have to look for an entry point.

Leaving the inside up in the air wasn't something he liked. Especially after this last time of going in with barely a plan. Whether he'd underestimated the raiders or not, fact was it was a pathetic display. He was sloppy, got a knife in his shoulder and left two people at their mercy.

He needed to be better, no matter the target he needed to be cautious. Hell, that Brock had managed to strangle him, short a time it lasted. The fact he remained upright long enough to pull that off was unacceptable.

Burke still managed to escape back in Paradise Falls. Lucifer wasn't better than him like he'd expected even after training with John. Maybe he should have taken John up on going with him? He'd told him he had more to learn. He was good now, damn good but he needed experience, more discipline. John was right on those fronts and about having more to learn.

But he couldn't just leave, it felt like if he left, he'd be running. He ran from the vault, and that _wasn't_ him. He had never been one to backdown, no matter what stood before him. Lucifer refused to ever run again.

He was in his own head so long Eve was already stepping out of the bathroom. Shaking his head to dispel the thoughts for the moment he took his turn. Planning and execution tomorrow, he'd need a clear and level head.

"I swear I moved this back last night," he heard Eve mutter to herself from his nudged lamp. He smirked to himself and headed for the shower.

* * *

"So, you got a plan yet, devil?" Eve's voice piped up from beside Lucifer as he watched the separate condos that housed the Talon garrison. He'd run into a snag already that had changed his plan entirely.

"Well, I can't exactly plan everything without checking out the inside. Which I'm sure you can see why that might be a bit complicated."

"I'm sure if you ask nicely," she joked. He didn't need to see her face to know her smirk was firmly rooted.

"The only way in is the front door, I can't reach those second-floor windows. And they have somebody at the peephole letting any of their boys in. If I can get ahold of one of them, I might just have my way in," Lucifer explained.

"Can't really pull that off unless you can get one of them alone. Not to rain on your parade or anything, but they like to travel in packs if you haven't noticed."

"I did, except that they split up when they go to one of their favorite haunts."

"The brothel?"

"Exactly. They're not about to share in there. I can nab one of them and I'm sure his bed partner won't be too hard to convince to look the other way. And the merc won't die to keep me out of that garrison. Problem with mercs, they're only loyal to money not the company."

"You gonna bribe him?"

"Threaten with grievous bodily harm was what I was thinking. But I guess that's a form of bribery in a way. Bribing him with correctly functioning limbs."

"Guess I shouldn't be surprised, that's the style everyone tells stories about. Other than that Three Dog guy most talk about you like you're some kind of boogeyman," Eve reasoned.

"If you've heard the stories how'd you not recognize me?"

"I don't recall ever claiming I didn't know who you were. Just asked for your name and why you had shown up in Canterbury."

"Fair point," he acquiesced with a shrug.

"You ever do things cleanly?" she asked with a raised brow.

Pausing Lucifer pondered her meaning, "Cleanly as in everything going to plan or without killing?"

"The latter. You wouldn't still be around if every plan failed."

"I mean, not killing them sort of defeats the purpose of what I do. I'm trying to make sure these scumbags don't hurt anymore people. If I let them all live, they'd just continue. Even if I hurt the big picture overall the small fries are still going to keep living the only way they know how."

"Hmm, almost sounds like there's room to argue that they could be helped to learn a new way if you broke their leadership," Eve suggested.

He scoffed at that, "The only help they'll get is into a grave. Most of these pieces of shit are worse than animals. Maybe once I would have believed that, but after what I've seen since I've been out here a bullet is probably too kind."

Eve raised her hands in surrender, "Just picking at your words. Besides, Talon's a mercenary company. Shady as a cloudy day but they're not exactly raiders or slavers."

"Sure, but they worked with both. That's reason enough for me to tear 'em down. As for an individual level, I kill who I have to or who deserves it. Same as always."

"And who deserves it among them?" she proposed with a raised brow.

"Jesus, you want an essay or something? Talon's love bragging about the bad shit they've done. Listen a bit before you move in and you'll learn a bit about them. But most of them shoot at me on sight now so the days of giving the decent ones a chance to walk away are gone."

"You've certainly a way of looking at things. But, back to the topic at hand, when do you plan to get in?"

At the sight of a group of Talons heading for a good time Lucifer pushed off the wall he'd been leaning against. "Now."

"Now?" she asked incredulously.

"Most of the mercs are out here at the moment. Sure, the ones left will be awake and alert but as long as I'm quick and quiet they won't know I was there. Except the two I'll have to knock out to get in of course, if they're found though I'll try and get out a window."

"Knock out? Weren't you just talking about not doing that?"

"I don't trust Roe as far as I can throw him. I kill those two to get in and I'm sure he'd jump at the excuse to try and have me killed. After I gave him the proof of course, gotta make it a two for one. Roe loves a good deal," Lucifer explained.

"If you already don't trust him enough to kill; what makes you think you actually have that 'diplomatic immunity' you were on about last night?"

"I can't be certain. However, I know for a fact that if I didn't tell him about this, he would almost certainly turn on me. If John and I hadn't gone after those raiders I'd probably be safe. I made the bed, now I have to lie in it."

Eve sighed, "Good luck then, I guess."

"One day I hope I'll actually have some," Lucifer remarked.

With a parting nod he made his way toward the brothel. He mentally prepped himself for what always waited inside. Brothels would never cease to make him uncomfortable, despite their best attempts at the contrary. It wasn't so much the open approach to sex, more so the indignity of it.

There are only so many times Lucifer could hear about which girl in the place could, 'Suck dick like a champ,' before he wanted to punch someone in the face.

Once inside the sounds and smells hit him like a truck. Perfume mingled with the eye burning scent and fumes of bleach. Have to get those stains out somehow. Though thankfully it covered the smell the business was built on. All of this was punctuated by muted moans of women who were clearly putting on a show, and the proud grunts of their customers.

He caught sight of the Talons splitting up to head to their next release. Lucifer picked his target, the youngest of the group. He headed for the staircase to the second floor of the renovated condos. Roe hired a real carpenter to adapt the interior to better suit its new purpose. Mainly it meant turning most of the rooms into bedrooms. Both stories were lines of numbered doors.

A young woman greeted the Talon with a smirk and flash of her breasts. It was all it took to reel the merc in. The door shut only after caps changed hands, the bouncer's ever watchful eye only moving on after the fact. Lucifer waited for the burly man in question to cast his gaze somewhere else. The coast clear, he skulked after them and quickly went to work on the lock.

When he pushed the door open, he literally caught the Talon with his pants down. The escort let out a squeak of surprise. Too bad he forwent most of his gear as it would help the intimidation factor. He closed the distance to the mercenary and simply shoved him to the ground. The fatigues around his ankles becoming his bane.

"Miss, this is fifty caps and you can keep his as well if you don't interfere," Lucifer offered with a jangle of the small pouch in his hand.

Only a moment of deliberation passed on her face. She covered herself and retrieved them with a shrug in response to the merc's dumbfound look. Lucifer turned his attention back to the half-naked man. He drew his SIG, his only weapon, and took aim. Wide eyed the Talon went still as it was between those eyes.

"I'll make this very brief. You do what I say, you live. Don't? And I'll blow your fuckin' brains out."

"If Roe-"

"Do I look like I give a fuck about Roe?"

A hearty shake of the head was all Lucifer needed before grabbing him by the scruff of his neck and hauling him to his feet. With the suppressed barrel pointed at his exposed manhood the merc quickly pulled his pants back up. A pat on the shoulder and Lucifer began leading him out of the room. He made sure to holster the pistol before exiting.

"Come back any time, handsome! I might only charge you half on account of those eyes of yours."

"You have a good afternoon, miss," Lucifer wished. He wasn't about to take her up on that offer. It wasn't the first of its kind he'd received. His own principles aside, he had no desire to find out what new mutant strain of crotch rot was prevalent in the wastes.

"So-o, uh, where are we going?" the merc stuttered.

"You're going to get me inside your garrison. But don't worry, nobody is going to die. Well, unless you try something stupid. Like right now for instance. No gun to blow your brains out, but know I'm more than willing to break your neck instead if it comes to that."

"They might have me killed for helping you. How is there a good option for me here?"

"Think about it this way. They only _might_ kill you for this. If you don't help, I _will_ kill you. Besides you can always try and run from them. You can't run from me, trust me you wouldn't be the first to try," Lucifer warned.

Visibly swallowing, whatever argument the mercenary had shriveled and died in his throat. The walk back to the Talon garrison was quiet as Lucifer watched his key inside fidget. Once in front of the door Lucifer stepped aside to be out of view. He drew his gun again to give incentive for an honest answer to his next question

"Where's the bosses office in there, or whatever functions as one?"

"It's a study at the end of the second-floor hallway."

"Good man, now get knocking," Lucifer ordered as he nodded toward the door.

The Talon quickly rapped on the door and muffled footsteps approaching answered.

"What is it, greenhorn? You just fuckin' left," the voice of the doorman demanded.

"I, uh, forgot my caps. It already led to an embarrassing enough moment with the girl I wanted,"

"Jesus fuckin' Christ, kid, you even got a brain up there?" The sound of the lock turning punctuated the question.

When the door opened Lucifer wasted no time. With a swift knee in the groin his helper fell to the ground. An elbow to the nose and vicious jab to the throat silenced the doorman. Another knee to the chin caused a sharp clack as his wheezing helper's jaw snapped shut. Pistol whipping the doorman knocked him to the ground as well.

Lucifer holstered the sidearm and bent over the choking merc's back. He wrapped an arm around his neck, cinching in the rear naked choke cut off his carotids and the doorman faded in seconds. With the two Talons put out of commission Lucifer dragged his now unconscious helper inside and shut the door.

Quietly he made his way into the next room, making sure to check his corners. A lone man was making his way out of the room, thankfully with his back turned. Once he disappeared into another room the coast was clear. Lucifer pushed into the hall that led to the staircase.

It was straightforward for the most part, the place was quiet. The only sound he could pick up on was a muffled card game. When he came to the room, he'd been told of he decided knocking would likely be a better way to check if the room was occupied. Better than opening it and hoping for the best anyway.

"What?" echoed out in response.

Cursing quietly Lucifer improvised, and decided to use his entry to the garrison to his advantage.

"Boss, our door man is passed out. Tried wakin' him but the asshole pointed his weapon at me. Figured you could put the fear of God in him," Lucifer lied.

"God damn it, the idiots I have to deal with. I'll be right out then," the voice assured.

Lucifer slipped into the adjacent room and peaked through the crack in the door. He watched as the figure of the leader looked around for him in confusion before moving on. The coast clear Lucifer had little time before they would be coming right for him as he entered the study.

Sifting through paper after paper, and file after file Lucifer was coming up empty. Only caravan contracts, which did give an insight into just how much they were making. Voices shouted downstairs about what had happened. Running out of time Lucifer finally noticed the safe.

If he were to have a plan to take out the leader of the town, that'd be where he'd keep it. Getting it open was the problem, combination locks would always be a bitch… Locking the door in case he cut it too close Lucifer went to work. Listening for the clicks he needed grew harder with the sound of the mercs realizing what had happened.

He could feel his heart speeding up, they'd be on him in no time. When the finally clunk of the tumblers unlocking echoed in his ear Lucifer had nearly been ready to hurl the safe out the window. A large sack of caps rested inside beside a handful of files.

The sound of boots stomping up the stairs let him know time was up. The files were unmarked but the contents let him know which was right. Grabbing it and the caps Lucifer headed for the window over the back patio. The door knob rattled as the Talons finally caught up. Their shouting sped Lucifer up even further as he opened the window.

From the second floor to the cracked stones of the patio wasn't as high a fall as he'd expected. Lucifer was moving as the bang of the door inside being kicked in reached him. A triumphant smirk spread on his face as he escaped clean. John would be proud…

* * *

Stepping inside Eve's rented condo Lucifer made sure that he nudged the straight lamp once again before he headed over to set down his coat and pistol. Without his gear he'd again felt pretty exposed, but now it gave him a domestic feeling. Like he was returning home from work in a suburban life before the war.

Granted the job he'd just done wasn't exactly domestic. Unless one looked at it as corporate espionage, then it would fit right in before the war. Roe had been just as cool and collected as when he'd prepared to cut off the boy's hand when the proof landed on his desk. All he'd done was call for a guard.

Lucifer had nearly sprung into action, assuming he was being backstabbed. But instead only hushed words passed between the two before the guard rushed out. Roe told him to keep the caps from the Talon safe he knew Lucifer had taken and concluded their business by returning to his.

It was clear though that Talon Company had a shitstorm coming their way. Which meant a job well done for Lucifer. Burke would struggle to make up for this loss. Especially when Tenpenny and Littlehorn start breathing down his neck. It should certainly make him sweat at the least.

"So, how'd it go?" Eve suddenly asked, breaking Lucifer's thoughts.

"Talon is gonna have a bad day coming up. Don't screw with Uncle Roe's business," Lucifer repeated the main rule of Canterbury.

She shook her head, "I'll give credit where it's due, devil. I expected to hear about a bloodbath or find you shot outside."

"Thanks for the vote of confidence then," Lucifer snorted.

"Hey, are you really gonna tell me your last poor excuse for a plan would have filled _you_ with confidence?"

He put his hands up, "I accept that one."

"So, what happens now?"

"I'll probably resupply before heading back out."

"You already have another target?"

"They're doing something at the Jefferson Memorial. Figure that's as good a place as any to go next. What about you, where's the next stop?"

"Not sure yet, thinking about heading closer to D.C. Heard about a town called Grayditch, never been there. Figure it must have something to offer."

Lucifer perked up at that, "You really don't want to go there."

Eve's brows went up, "Why not?"

"You've heard about what happened here months ago? With the comic book bullshit?"

"Yeah, some psycho who could control ants would yell outside the town. Somehow, she pissed off the handyman here. Never cared much to learn the specifics but when he got involved it escalated. Talon got hired to handle it, killed the psycho's ants and beat the shit out of her. Roughed up the handyman too, but got the job done," she recited

"That they did, but they didn't kill the psycho. She wandered, and found some dipshit scientist's latest experiment. Giant ants that have a stronger carapace, deadly venom, and I guess for shits and giggles he somehow managed to give them the ability to breathe fire."

"Huh?" Eve's jaw hung open.

"Oh yeah, the mad bastard was experimenting on a queen and now Grayditch is more of a nest. Well, it was originally just in lockdown. But then our ant controlling psycho rolled in. Let's just say she's flown so far over the cuckoo's nest they probably made wishes on her like she was a fucking shooting star."

"Shit. Any survivors?"

"One family I think, never found their bodies despite their things still being in the home. I don't know who they are, but daddy sure had a secret to hide. Barely cracked his terminal and even when I did it only left a warning to get out of town, anything else was wiped."

"If you were there how come it's still dangerous? Isn't it kind of your thing to stop that kinda stuff?"

"That ant lady is too dug in, couldn't reach her. So, I killed the queen to keep her from making anymore ants. She's contained for the most part, people already know to avoid the place. One day I plan to put her down for good but for now there's more pressing threats."

"Well, guess I'll figure something out." She smirked leaning toward him, "Maybe I'll come with you."

The lean was clearly a challenge.

"Can't have you messing with my image. 'The Wandering Pair' just doesn't have the same ring as 'The Lone Wanderer,'" Lucifer argued.

This got a full laugh from her, "I should have guessed you'd pick vanity. The makeup on the eyes should have been a dead giveaway. Anybody who wants their eyes to pop like yours would never share the spotlight."

"It's not for that, do I really strike you as the type to wear this for the look? Actually wait, don't answer that."

"Okay, so why do you wear it then, huh?" She smirked wide now.

He cleared his throat dramatically as if about to give a lecture, "Kohl was once used extensively by ancient cultures. Egypt being one of the main culprits, and they didn't just wear it for vanity. It helped with the glare of the sun, to repel flies, relief from the heat, and it could help catch dirt and dust. Very useful in the desert. Not to mention the spiritual side of it, but I'm not trying to gain the favor of old world gods."

An impressed look crossed her face, "Huh, I really didn't think you'd have a response to that."

"Vault remember, a lot of the time reading in the archives was all I did."

With a chuckle she stepped back, giving him space again. He watched as she turned and noticed the lamp again. It took everything in him not to burst out laughing. She went stiff as a board and he could _just_ catch her brow twitch. The wheels turning in her head were practically visible.

Eve turned back with a smile more akin to a grimace, "Lucifer, you didn't happen to bump the lamp when you came in did you?"

He broke at that and started laughing. The look on her face was worth any retribution he'd gain from this. It also mended any animosity about the moonshine for him. He glanced up at her again and started laughing harder.

"It was you both times before too, wasn't it?!" she demanded, her normally husky voice going up an octave at least.

"It was," he wheezed as he cracked up.

She huffed better than any teenage girl could hope to, "You're such a fucking asshole!"

Before he knew what happened she threw herself at him. He blocked what he could but caught a few shots. It really only made him laugh harder. When Lucifer captured one wrist, she put everything into the next only to send both of them back over the couch.

He grunted as he hit the floor with her on top of him, blond hair tickling his cheek. His amused laughter began to fade as the situation became painstakingly clear. And it was clearly mutual since Eve was no longer on the attack. The new situation was one Lucifer couldn't ignore, mainly since it involved being straddled by a beautiful woman.

The blame landed mainly on biology and anatomy in his opinion.

With his hands finding their way to Eve's hips and her not going back on the attack he realized they were teetering on a dangerous precipice. One he'd been over before, and the landing sucked. But some part of him longed to do it again, whispering that maybe this time would be different.

Sure, he wasn't in love. Eve irritated him more than she endeared but something about that he liked. So, when she leaned in and their noses brushed, he didn't pull back.

"What are you waiting for," she breathed. Her voice like this didn't help at all.

He could feel the heat in his cheeks, "I uh- you sure about this?"

"God, shut up, devil."

That was when she sealed the deal and Lucifer finally felt how soft her lips were. Needless to say, he wished he could have kissed her earlier. Any chance of going back he abandoned as he rolled her over and stood, lifting her up with him. Her legs locked around his hips and he never broke contact from her lips as he carried her toward the bedroom.

* * *

 **Author's Note: It's been a while for this. Too many good games and working through this story and its complications. Anyway, the next chapter is already well under way so it won't be very long before that comes out. And yes, that was a Storyteller cameo. So, you know, *clears throat dramatically*** _ **DISCLAIMER:**_ **I don't own and didn't come up with the Storyteller. That brilliance belongs to Shoddycast.**


	13. Escape from DC

**Chapter 12**

" **Escape from D.C."**

They're leaving, walking away with the rest of the scouting team heading for Baltimore. His father's power armored frame would have blended with the others were it not for the small bear that he'd long outgrown bouncing on his provisions pack.

"Loyalty, Artemis, that's what makes us who we are. We're loyal to something more than caps, or some scrap of land."

She looks back and smiles, she was always reassuring him when he doubted. Doubted the Codex, the Elder. But when he began to doubt himself, she'd smile a different smile and lay her hand on his shoulder. Her bright green eyes, the same as his own, would hold his attention.

"You're stronger than you think, Artemis. You might not know it yet, but one day you'll prove it. Not just to the others, but more importantly you'll prove it to yourself."

"We've lost contact with the Baltimore team."

The figures turn to smoke. He's alone in the bailey, despite everyone standing around him. His brothers and sisters, he's alone.

"We can't afford to send another team to search for them. It was risky enough to send them. I know your parents were on that team, but it doesn't change anything."

Rage. Unbridled rage. His own family showing no loyalty to his parents who gave them everything they could. The only one who offers a solution is Casdin, he'll make it a point to find out what happened to them.

"They were truly forged from steel, Artemis. We've been fighting for the natives so long we can't even protect our own. Lyons would leave your parents behind so he can keep playing hero and damn the lot of us!"

Everything is falling apart around him. The family he's known all his life is tearing at the seams. Tempers flare, fights erupt, brother and sister drawing their own blood. He's in the thick of it, blood on his fists, a broken heap beneath him. A Knight-Captain with a broken jaw now.

"He never will, Artemis! If you stay, you'll die or go insane like him."

McGraw has been fighting with Casdin, every attempt to contact the west is met by static. Casdin keeps assuring they only need to keep hording tech, that the west will answer eventually. He wants to believe that. To believe that it wasn't all a giant waste. That Casdin will keep his word, he needed to know what happened.

Loyalty.

There he stands, like looking into a mirror, wearing an outcast's armor. This phantom's eyes are hardened like the steel the Brotherhood claimed to come from. But his armor bares no symbols of allegiance. The phantom holds two sets of holo-tags. One with a pacifier attached to it, who they belonged to was obvious.

"After so long, why do you still think they'll give you the chance to find out?" the phantom asks.

"They're fa-"

"Family?" he finishes. "Are you really so sure? Are you really that naïve?"

It gives him pause, what if? "If I'm not loyal to them, then what am I supposed to be loyal to?"

The phantom is quiet.

"What am I supposed to be loyal to?" he demands again, anger rising.

More silence.

It begins to bubble over, "What am I supposed to be loyal to!?"

The phantom turns to smoke now. Alone again in the dark.

"Answer me, damn it!" he shouts at anything listening.

* * *

Artemis woke with a start and the musty smell hit him again. Blinking away the sleep he glanced around himself to get his bearings, piecing together the old hotel room they'd holed up in. Gallows silently stood vigil by the window keeping watch through a crack in the blinds. Thanks to their position on one of the top floors their view of the surroundings was mostly unimpeded.

It was the main reason they'd picked the location. That and both deciding it would be best to wait for nightfall to make their way out of the city. It had taken several hours to lose the super mutants once they retreated with them in hot pursuit. They were nothing if not persistent.

Before long it became apparent that they wouldn't be meeting the others at the metro. So, they abandoned that and settled for just getting the muties off of their tails. Running down alleys, and cutting through buildings. Confusing the brutes with loops through the same areas, and leading them into dead ends.

Despite all of the legwork they were only a few miles from the church. The Washington Hilton by the faded sign, directly north of Dupont Circle. The Circle had been the home of raiders at some point. Though it was just a theory based on what scouts had found in the area.

Old remnants of armor on bones were all there was to go on. Whenever the mutants rolled through, they killed or took the lot of them. By the small number of bones, it seemed to be the latter. And by the teeth marks on the bones it was obvious what they did after killing them.

Artemis grimaced at those thoughts and pushed himself to his feet. His armor hiding most of the lethargy he felt. Couldn't afford to take it off, even for rest. A sliver of moonlight cast on the floor told him it was time to move anyway.

The strange dream tried to slither its way to the forefront of his thoughts but he forced it to the back.

' _Take a fucking number…_ '

"You see anything out there?" Artemis asked his silent partner as he grabbed his helmet.

"Nothing good…"

That made his brow raise as he looked up to the quiet man. Two armored finger beckoned him to come to the window. He did as bid and at first wasn't sure what he was referring to. But it was far in the distance. Coming from the Mall itself.

Smoke, and a lot of it.

"A battle?" It couldn't have ended well for any involved by the amount.

Gallows nodded.

"Shit."

Doing a quick check on what gear was left didn't bode well. They'd burned through most of their ammo. The extra packed away with their other provisions went with the rest of the Pride. They had no food, and only the water that their power armor stored for emergencies. That would only last a day or so.

Tonight was their one shot. If the sun shone down on the ruins before they were out their odds of survival dropped precariously. Of course, they weren't exactly sitting pretty at the moment, but it could always get worse. Far, far worse.

Artemis sighed, grabbing his rifle and straightening with some telltale pops. Gallows lifted his own and headed for the door. Cautiously, they made their way through the hotel. They hadn't tried to clear the whole building, that would've taken hours and they'd no interest in staying long. Their rifles led while making for the stairs.

On the way down, thoughts on what could have happened in the Mall flooded in. As much as he wanted to believe the timing was coincidental there wasn't a chance he could. They had been underestimating the super mutants for over twenty years. It had finally come back to bite them.

The question it did raise though was who planned this? Did one happen to crawl out with its brain intact like Glade suggested, or have they always had intelligent ones? If they'd always had intelligent ones then that would suggest they'd been sacrificing their own. But the sense of security it had lulled them into spoke volumes of its effectiveness.

And now they were in one hell of a compromising position. If the Mall was overrun things had just gotten far worse. They needed to at least check the area, which left the Metros out for their escape. It would likely be faster than bumbling around in the dark trying to find a map of the tunnels.

It wasn't long before they were back outside. Gallows took the lead as he knew the ruins far better. And with having to pass through Dupont they would need to avoid being in the open. It would no doubt be crawling with mutants now. Connecticut Avenue, despite being faster would have to be avoided, too open. They stuck to the residential roads and alleys.

All-encompassing quiet smothered the ruins surrounding them. Unsettling in how oppressive it felt. It was nearly a relief when the distant echoes of sporadic gunfire interrupted it. Artemis kept his head on a swivel, making sure to check their rear every five seconds. The rhythm of the act giving him something to focus on.

The dream kept trying to creep into his thoughts. The final question he'd demanded an answer for haunted him. What to be loyal to, and what to fight for. He wasn't the only former Outcast having that question. Many were fighting the same battle and tempers would flare soon. The mutants' counter attack acting as a catalyst for change.

' _Focus, or you won't make it back for that._ '

Artemis regained his focus after the mental scolding as they drew closer to Dupont. Gallows scaled up the rubble from collapsed buildings that flanked the end of the street. Their combined destruction cutting them off from a direct way to Dupont. The quiet man faded into the concrete and shadows. Artemis did his best to follow in his footsteps.

Once caught up he peered down into Dupont Circle. Thick silhouettes lumbered around the fountain. He could see smaller ones around the center basin. These remained still however. Pulling down his reticle he was made to regret it almost immediately.

Bodies, bled out like livestock to fill the fountain. The bloodied hands and faces of the mutants let him know they'd been indulging in their sick attraction. He couldn't see any more captives. Hopefully they were simply the unlucky ones who didn't get dragged off.

Or perhaps _they_ were the lucky ones.

In any case from the looks of it the Circle was swarming with mutants. Nothing they couldn't slip past, especially if they went around. They were all congregating in the center anyway. At least that was where it appeared they all were.

The tremors were subtle at first, he assumed it was just the rubble shifting under him. After adjusting his stance and even glancing down to be sure, he realized they only got stronger. Gallows noticed too as his own movement showed his bewilderment. They looked at each other for an explanation, Gallows shrugged.

Then pounding footsteps came through. The grunts following them caused both to lock gazes again. It had been years since one had been sighted. Evidence of behemoth activity had been well found by both sides of the Brotherhood even if they hadn't laid eyes on them.

Ever since one had walked right by the Citadel there wasn't a single member that couldn't identify them. Gallows did his best to blend in, Artemis following suit. Hunkered down it wasn't long before the giant beast made its appearance.

His breath hitched in his chest at the sight of it. It towered over even a two-story building and rippled with massive, almost absurd amounts of muscle. Thick skin a sickly pigment like the rest of the mutants only even tougher.

Artemis was never more thankful that they'd let that local open the armory. If the muties planned to start using the behemoths they'd need the strongest firepower they could carry to take them out. Watching as the giant moved past, he noted a large slab of concrete teetering in the center of the mound of rubble they hid on.

He could feel a cold drop of sweat gliding down his neck as it finally tipped. Even if he'd noticed it earlier, he'd not have been able to stop it. The slab began to slide before catching on a piece of rebar that sent it flipping over. When it slammed onto the ground a loud crack echoed around the circle as it broke.

Both men sat frozen as the behemoth snapped around, dull eyes searching. Artemis felt the instinct to run, they couldn't fight it. Not even if they were fully loaded would they have a chance. But if they ran it would see them for certain. Staying statue still was their only hope of remaining undetected.

The massive head slowly trailed up the rubble, its eyes no longer seeming so dull. Jaw clenched, Artemis held his breath as it lumbered closer. He could practically feel the grunted breaths of the behemoth as they were forced from its chest. A pit began to form in his gut as he noticed behind the beast the other mutants coming to investigate the sound.

It stepped closer, sniffing and snorting as it searched for a scent. What got them all in this situation suddenly became a boon. In its own twisted way. Their armor was still caked in dust from the church collapse, masking their scent. The behemoth growled in frustration, the sound rumbling in Artemis' chest as it turned and began to stomp away.

He gasped in the breath he desperately needed as the immediate threat moved on. The other mutants had stopped when the behemoth desisted. Thankfully most still seemed as dumb as before. Gallows tossed his head as he started his descent.

Artemis sighed as he moved to follow. The ruins all began to blend together as they slipped down alleys and avoided main roads like the plague. As they neared the Mall proper the sounds of shots could faintly be heard. They had to be nearing the White House soon. Or at least what little was left of it.

There was an outpost in the Chamber of Commerce off of Lafayette Square. Artemis guessed they were heading there in hopes of meeting up with survivors. And barring that, perhaps any had left something behind that could help the pair get out.

When they came to the area, they kept low. Any squad that ended up based in the outpost had regular skirmishes with mutants. And considering their increased presence it was a safe bet they were around there as well. Watching out of the alley created by the collection of buildings the outpost resided they saw nothing out of the ordinary.

This didn't lull them into any false sense of security as they crept towards it. They were exposed in their way over. Watching Gallows' back Artemis still found no threats. By now he didn't know what he'd like less. A group of pissed off mutants or the empty streets.

When he glanced over where the White House once stood, he felt a chill. The dark sky was the backdrop to smoke stacks from the burning Mall. Countless orange glows constantly blinked and flickered as he scanned what bit of the Mall he could see. It was like the war had revisited the Capital once again.

Artemis worried how many of their brothers and sisters got out. And even then, he didn't like the prospect of heading through there. Gallows' hand on his shoulder jarred him from those thoughts. Both turned on their night vision with Gallows tossing his head to follow through the door.

They moved in, clearing the large halls that had once been used for presentations. No bodies to find but signs of fighting were all over. Bullet holes peppered the walls and scorch marks marred anywhere else. The Outpost had been hit.

When they started stepping over mutant bodies it became apparent how hard it was hit. They found their first power armored corpse at the center of a room under a dead mutant. More mutie corpses were all around him, he'd clearly fought like a devil. By the scuff marks leading to his legs he'd had to drag himself to where his body now rested.

How that happened wasn't much of a leap considering the mutant with a combat knife sticking out of its eye. Likely it had closed the distance during the fight and grabbed him. Broke his back before it got lobotomized. Despite that it didn't stop him, he continued to fight, spent cells were scattered along the path to him.

Another mutant closed the distance and paid for it. The one now draped across his lap. The weight of it giving them the opening to finally finish him off with a high caliber round through the visor. Gallows was the one to collect the tags.

"Paladin Hoss," the quiet man announced. They tossed the mutie off him in some attempt to pay respect. They couldn't take the body, or any others they might come across. Leaving them behind left a pit in Artemis' stomach. It served as a reminder of his missing family, and went against his own morals.

Leave no one behind.

To walk away from Hoss' body was tough, it almost felt like a betrayal. But as they moved through the building the mutant bodies stopped. Another power armored figure was slumped against the wall beside the destroyed radio transmitter. Asset denial was first and foremost.

This one Artemis retrieved the tags from. Reading over the name he felt his eyes drift shut.

"Initiate Pek. Kid was barely sixteen." Artemis remembered how cocksure he was despite his age. They'd told the kid that it wasn't a game, even told him he'd probably be mutant chow if he didn't take it seriously. He didn't deserve this.

"No other bodies," Gallows pointed out.

Leaving Pek behind as well Artemis followed after the older man. He was right, they found no more bodies. No signs of a fight either even at the back exit to the parking lot. The other members must have managed to escape while Pek stayed behind with Hoss. Hopefully they had made it to the Washington Monument.

As they stood in the darkness a moment the continued gunshots were punctuated by explosions. The fight continued even now. Gallows led the way back to the alleyways. This whole situation only seemed to get worse with every step they took. Heading towards the sounds of battle while taking the alleyway detour cranked up the anticipation. Especially with what Artemis had already glimpsed.

When they finally came out by what had been the Constitution Gardens it was hard to have hope for a good ending. Turning off his night vision and bringing his reticle down he had a clear view of the fires. They were mainly to the east of the Washington Monument. It was the monument itself that threatened to crush any hope.

Encircled by flames they gave it a hellish visage with the way the glow licked and danced across the stones of the obelisk. The darkness of the night made the shadows they cast harsher. It was almost like a portal to Hell that was trying to swallow the monument whole.

The Brotherhood flags that had flown proudly in each cardinal direction were gone from what he could see. Except one. It was charred, the flames didn't cast it in a proud light but a dark one. The wings were black and burned through, the gears and sword were all that remained distinguishable. Hanging by a thread it still stubbornly flapped in the breeze.

Artemis could see the silhouettes of brothers left behind. Their bodies remained where they fell covering the others' retreat. He shoved his reticle away from his visor as they got moving. As he turned from the scene, he caught sight of the flag finally being taken away on the wind.

The pair continued heading toward the battle they could now see. Lasers lanced out from between the pillars of the Lincoln Memorial. It was the best spot to hold while others made their way across the bridge out of the Mall. Scribes first with the Knights and younger members. The flashes blinking in and out around the front showed the super mutants' position.

Their bodies led the way to the memorial showing in the plainest terms that the Brotherhood wouldn't leave without a fight. Gallows knelt amidst the shadows of what remained of the trees that flanked the Reflecting Pool. Artemis followed the example and took in the battlefield ahead.

The defenses set up on the stairs were being used by the mutants who had to practically get down on all four for cover. The sandbags and scrap metal barriers were originally set up by slavers, who'd hoped to be ignored. But Elder Lyons felt differently. Now it was where they'd help make their last stand before pulling out of the Mall entirely.

"We each have a grenade left," Gallows stated suddenly.

"Only those."

"We need to reach the others somehow." He had a fair point.

Instead of saying anything Artemis retrieved his, prepared for whatever plan the older man concocted. They moved in as close as they could to the mutant's position without being spotted. Both prepped their grenades, Gallows pointed to the group at the lowest point on the stairs. The mutants were grouped tight together to use the cover.

With the pins already pulled they let them fly, spoons launching away to begin the fuse. But they didn't wait around for the explosions. Sprinting towards the stairs they fired into the mutants, killing three before their grenades went off and took four more with them.

They were already half way up the stairs when they started shooting again. Their brothers were returning fire, lasers beaming just passed them. Artemis still felt a few rounds ping off his armor. He stumbled from them, nearly tripping between steps but caught himself and leaped over the closest sandbag emplacement.

He grunted with the jolt landing on the stone gave him. The first thing he did was check for Gallows. Sighing in relief as he caught sight of him kneeling behind the emplacement to his left. A brother cut off his view though. With his gatling laser he shot a long volley, sweeping across the mutants' position.

"What's the Pride doin' here I thought you were north in Eckington?!" a brother beside him asked. When Artemis tilted his head in confusion he explained, "Your pal there has the emblem. You're their new guy I take it?"

"Yeah, the rest of the Pride escaped when we wound up walking into a trap," Artemis explained.

"You guys too, huh?"

"None of you happen to know where the mutants suddenly grew brains from, I take it?"

"Not a damn clue!"

"They're backing off!" another brother from the left side called out.

"Finally, some fucking breathing room," the brother beside Artemis began. "They'll be back I'm sure, with more of them. For now though we can try and get across the bridge."

"The Arlington isn't exactly short," Artemis pointed out. Nearly half a mile long, and from where they were and crossing it added up to almost a mile of open space. If the mutants returned while on the bridge only the cars would provide cover.

"It's a risk we have to take. Unless you feel like trying to fight your way into the ruins and find a metro," he suggested.

"Shit."

When he glanced over to Gallows all he got was a nod. With a sigh Artemis agreed as well. The brothers around them quickly went about grabbing whatever gear they'd dropped when they set up their position. Doing a head count he came up with eight others aside from Gallows and himself.

He looked off into the mall again, and could already see shadows amassing. The mutants were already getting ready to push back in. It was the shadow at the center that caught his attention. It gave sharp and precise hand motions, something he'd never seen from a mutant. It almost seemed like it was giving orders, only it went against what they knew about these mutants. It was larger than some of the mutants but by no means was the largest of the group. They only ever followed the largest and strongest.

Who was this one then?

Artemis felt his trigger finger twitch. If that was the mutant that concocted this counter attack it needed to die. But he didn't have a clean shot, killing one of the mutants around it would only cause it to flee. If it was smart enough to set this up it would be smart enough to get out of dodge.

Not to mention it would draw them right back, trapping them at the memorial again. Stuck between a rock and a hard place he chose to get his brothers out. There was no use in dying on the off chance he kills another mutant. Besides he didn't know for certain it was the only one giving orders.

The weight of a hand on his shoulder took him from his thoughts. The brother connected to the hand tossed his head toward the rest of the group. They were already gathered and ready to move out. Gallows came to stand beside him as they both waited.

"I think I saw a mutie giving orders to the others. They're already regrouping to hit us again. Probably while we're out on the bridge," Artemis reported.

Gallows grunted, "We'll need to move fast."

And that was exactly what they did. Their pace was as quick as could be managed while they could maintain their caution. Not to mention with all the cars it was difficult to move much faster in their power armor while maneuvering around them. Artemis felt like a sitting duck as they moved across the Potomac.

He heard the brothers at the back mention the mutants were behind them. By the lack of shots, it was clear something was up. Artemis could feel the hair on the back of his neck picking up as he glanced around. They must have set a trap like at the church.

As he rounded another car, he felt like he was being watched. Not by the mutants trailing them, but something else. Something a hell of a lot closer. It kept his head swiveling left and right searching for anything out of ordinary. He flipped on his night vision as the dark became oppressive without the glow from the flames.

The world lit up in green and he could make out the finer details around him. But he still saw nothing out of the ordinary. His uneasy feeling didn't fade however. It only got stronger, something was following them. He knew it in his gut. Turning back to check on the mutants, he caught something in his periphery.

A crack sounded off and a dark sharp literally appeared above him. His eyes went wide as he threw himself back to the ground to avoid the massive blade coming for his head. Artemis was now staring at a super mutant whose skin appeared darker than any he'd seen. And he doubted it had something to do with his night vision.

It was the sword it carried that made him crawl back and fumble to bring his rifle up to take aim. As the blade smashed down where his legs had been a second ago it suddenly disappeared. He swung his rifle around for a target nearly flagging his brothers.

The others had clearly seen it as his ears filled with static from radio chatter. The shadows of his brothers searching for the mutant passed by him as he was hauled back to his feet. Gallows was the one at his side, now hunting for a target.

Artemis barely could make out the chatter through his blood thundering in his ears. Adrenaline rushed through his system, heart hammering away. One of the others suddenly opened fire, his laser lighting up the night. Artemis' vision went white as his helmet's night vision overloaded.

The shadows of the night were back as the radio chatter picked up.

" _Where the fuck is it!?_ "

" _Shit! The mutants are opening fire!_ "

" _I've got no target, I've got no target!_ "

" _Everyone get the fuck down!_ "

As the night lit up with lasers and gunfire Artemis dropped behind the nearest vehicle. The chatter was blending together with how many were speaking. Instead he focused on the sound of his heavy breathing. He turned his night vision on again to make sure it hadn't been bright enough to truly damage it.

Thankfully not, as everything was awash in green once more. Peaking over his cover he could see the mutants now pushing across the bridge. Returning fire was crucial to keep them from overrunning them. Problem was they still had a cloaked mutant somewhere in their position.

Artemis shot down a mutant firing an LMG. They were dropping hard before beginning to take cover as well. They were still slow on the uptake, at least that hadn't changed. As he put down another, he caught the huge shape of the mutant appearing again beside one of his brothers.

He didn't have time to warn him before the blade came down. It cleaved the brother's head from his shoulders as blood spurted like a fountain. Artemis fired on the mutant but the shots barely phased it as it disappeared again. When a round pinged off his pauldron he was forced to keep returning fire.

" _Oh shit!_ " Screams followed the newest radio chatter.

Artemis spun to where he could hear the actual source coming from. The mutant had another brother in its grip. This one's arm had been broken at a truly horrific angle. It must have been waiting for them to look as it snarled and snapped his neck before disappearing again.

" _Fuck! I can't fucking find it!_ "

" _This son of a bitch is tearing through us!_ "

Searching for a target like the others Artemis was trying to ignore rounds landing beside him. As he scanned behind them, he just managed to hear the crack of the cloak deactivating beside him. Launching toward it, he drove his shoulder into the dark mutant.

It stumbled back and couldn't bring its huge blade to bare with Artemis so close. Rounds slammed into him staggering him. The mutant had the opening it needed and aimed to take his head off too. He ducked under the swing and came up to smash the stock of his rifle into its face stunning it again.

But he didn't let up. Pressing his advantage further he dropped his rifle and charged it, tackling it to the asphalt. His power armor gave him a significant boost, but he still didn't try to grapple with it. Instead slamming his armored fist into its nose.

It roared in rage and gave a punch back. Artemis felt the shock as it slammed into his helmet and jarred him. Tables turned quickly as it grabbed him and threw him off like a ragdoll. Artemis slammed into a truck, denting the door as if it had been t-boned in an accident.

Shaking his head, he still felt rattled. The mutant was already on its feet and made its way over as Artemis pushed himself to his hands and knees. It grabbed him by the shoulders and yanked him up to his feet. He punched at the arms to try and break free but the mutant's grip was unyielding.

Another power armored figure slammed into it suddenly. Gallows must have seen Artemis' predicament considering the lion on the pauldron. The slam didn't knock it off its feet however. Instead it dug in, stopping itself and grabbed Gallows' head. It returned the favor and slammed him down on the bed of the truck.

Gallows wasn't deterred as he smashed his armored forearm on the crook of its elbow. It didn't lose its grip but did still collapse the joint getting Gallows closer. He drove elbows into its ribs which only seemed to piss it off. But with it preoccupied by Gallows Artemis searched for his rifle. Instead he saw the mutant's sword and scooped it up.

Even with his armor he could still feel the weight it carried to cut like it did. Artemis rushed over to Gallows' aid now. He brought the blade down on the arm holding Gallows out again. It cut through the flesh and shattered the bones. The mutant roared in pain but before he could let it attack again, he raised it up again. Bringing it down with everything he could on its head.

A splatter of blood showered Artemis as the blade split its skull and became lodged in its chest. The hulking brute fell to its knees as Artemis let go of the sword. The brain halves squelched out and splattered on the pavement as the body fell forward and slid down the blade. Artemis stepped back with a gruff sigh of relief.

"What the hell is happening with these bastards?" he wondered aloud.

Gallows himself even shrugged as he looked down at the newest development. They gathered the rifles back up and returned to the firefight. With the wild card factor removed the mutants began to back off as they were gunned down. They didn't wait to pull back themselves either.

Artemis looked back at the carnage, the cars now littered with gun shots or laser burns. But also, the corpses. Specifically, the two of his own. They were so close to escaping only to be snuffed out in the final stretch. Leaving more brothers behind, Artemis just couldn't do it.

He rushed back over to the body of the brother who'd had his neck broken. Tossing him over his shoulders he ignored the others on the radio. He wasn't going to leave him behind. The mutants noticed him split from the group as they were retreating.

Rounds again began to be fired. They ricocheted off the cars and whizzed by Artemis as he hauled his fallen brother to the other end of the bridge. He felt the impacts as round hit him in the back but he didn't slow down.

"I'm getting you home, I promise," he swore.

The others were all around him then and they returned fire on the mutants. Artemis glanced back and noted another of their group rushing for the other fallen member. They weren't leaving them behind. They'd left enough of their family behind.

He now focused on crossing the bridge, his brothers had his back as they fought off the frankensteins. Putting one foot in front of the other was all he cared about. The other side of the Potomac grew closer and closer with each step. The shots being fired stopped and the sounds echoed in the night.

When he reached the circle at the other side Artemis fell to a knee and caught his breath. The others weren't far behind him. They all followed suit when they caught up. Including the two with the two pieces of their other brother.

They all were quiet as they allowed themselves a moment of reprieve. The members of the squad all then came over to Artemis. Each removed their helmet revealing faces of different shape and race. But none of that mattered, they were brothers in arms. And nothing would change that.

"Thank you. You weren't even a part of our squad and you risked your ass to pull him out," a dark-haired brother expressed. The squad offered their thanks individually but none of them needed to.

"You guys don't owe me anything," Artemis assured them.

"We can take him from here," one of them offered.

"No, I've got him. I brought him this far, and I'll take him the rest of the way home."

A nod of understanding passed between them as they all prepared to move again. Gallows came to his side this time. The man had new dings and dents in his armor as well.

"You were the right pick." With that the quiet man walked away.

The words hung in the air, they struck a chord with Artemis. The Pride was new to him, but he now felt like he fit better than he had anywhere else. Standing tall despite the brother he carried Artemis trudged on. Ready to keep pushing, this fight wasn't over. The mutants were going to pay for this.

* * *

 **Author's Note: See, didn't take that long at all to finish this one up. Don't worry, the mutants here have a plan and they're not push overs as I hope I've demonstrated.**

 **Since I forgot to mention it last chapter, the Prologue has been completely rewritten. So those of you who aren't new here should go back to it.**


	14. Too Easy

**Chapter 13**

" **Too Easy…"**

Lucifer groaned quietly as he woke in a decent bed for once. The soft weight on his chest was a quick reminder of what had occurred the night before. He looked down to Eve's sleeping face. It was such a different look than she normally had. Peaceful, almost sweet, an incredible far cry from the smirking button pusher she was when awake.

He could get used to this; he'd never been able to wake up beside Amata. The Overseer would have killed him if he found them in bed. But with Eve that wasn't a worry. Maybe he _should_ ask her to stick around like she suggested. They made for a good team, and they'd only get better with time.

Though Lucifer supposed he was getting ahead of himself. One step at a time. He ran his fingers through her hair, soft and bright after a shower that was only half about getting clean. Part of him needed last night, he felt better than he had since he left the vault.

Well, his back stung a bit from the scratches but it was a good sting. Overall Canterbury had been more fruitful than he'd ever expected. Hopefully figuring out Talon's intentions at the Jefferson Memorial would go at least half as well. Lucifer cringed, at least half had not done him well last time…

"Uhh, stop moving," Eve's voice ordered groggily.

"I'm breathing," Lucifer argued with a smirk.

"Then stop, I'm sleeping." Her own was starting to tilt her lips.

"So, I'm just supposed to die for your sleep?"

"Is that really so hard?" she asked, finally looking up to him. Blonde locks fell in her face as she tried to blow them away.

Lucifer brushed them aside for her, "Need some help?"

"Such a gentleman," she parroted her statement from their first meeting.

He chuckled, "I never claimed to be one."

Eve gave a throaty one in return, "Right. But you wish you were."

He grunted, "Yeah, it's right up there with having five kids, living in a suburb and wearing a suit to work every day."

"Is that really so bad?"

"Maybe not, but it's not exactly me."

"Would you even know what's you?"

Lucifer groaned loudly, "You're not seriously about to start spouting some soul searching bullshit, are you?"

"No. But you," she emphasized with a finger poking his chest, "wish that you could be a knight in shining armor. That you could swoop in and save the princess and the kingdom. Live happily ever after and all that. But you know that's not how the world works."

"Sure, I wish things were different bu-"

Her finger now pressed to his lips to silence him, "Not done. You know that's storybook stuff. But you're also too angry to do things different than you do."

Lucifer shifted, "How do you figure? You've never seen me angry. Irritated at best, which I might point out you prodded to cause."

"You don't hang the leader of a group of slavers by meat hooks with his eyes gouged out, his tongue ripped out, and dick cut off because you're impartial and calm," she argued.

"He got off easy in my opinion. If you saw what he'd done you'd agree."

"I already do, those bastards deserved whatever you did to them a hundredfold I'm sure. Still doesn't change the fact you don't do that unless you're a psycho, an executioner, or really fucking pissed off. Maybe all three for some."

"Executioners serve an important job. Somebody has to punish the scum walking among us."

"So you're the executioner then?"

"I guess you could simplify it like that. The knight doesn't always kill the villain at the end. But someone has to."

"That's one way to put it," Eve stated.

"How would you put it?" Lucifer proposed.

"I think you're both, you play executioner _because_ you're pissed off. I don't know why you are, and it's not really my business." Eve shrugged.

"It could be," he blurted out.

That wasn't at all how he planned to encourage her offer to come along…

She blinked, "What?"

Lucifer rubbed the back of his neck as he avoided her gaze. "It not being your business. If you did come along like you said, it could be."

"You want me to come with you?"

"I- well, I guess so."

"Devil, I didn't actually mean that. I figured you'd say no, like you did." The small smirk on her face didn't feel as good humored as usual.

"I figured with all this," he began, gesturing to the bed they were still in.

"What that we're going steady? That I'm now madly in love with you?"

"No, just- I thought we could- shit I don't know I just figured this at least meant something."

"Never would have taken you for the romantic type. I guess you're more like a knight than I thought. It didn't mean anything. Just a bit of fun," Eve assured.

That hurt more than Lucifer was expecting. He hadn't banked on her coming along, he _expected_ a no. But he didn't expect that previous night to be so easily dismissed. It was naïve of him, to think how he felt had any bearing on someone else or their decisions.

Naïve fool, that's what John would have called him. Sure as hell felt like one too, what the hell was he thinking? The same woman who flirted on the first meeting was going to give a damn about a single night, because they fought some raiders together? Maybe with the right man, a different man.

And Lucifer could never be him for anyone. The guy who gets the happy ending, that would never be him. Living to a ripe old age and dying in his sleep wasn't in Lucifer's cards. He'd folded those for a dead man's hand. John gave him that piece of advice. 'Death is coming for us all. But you deal it out and sooner rather than later it'll come for you. Embrace it, then what's left to fear? What's left to lose?'

"Yeah, just fun," he trailed off quietly as his thoughts took a turn.

"You're not gonna pout, are you?" Eve questioned; brow raised.

"No."

"Good, no reason to complicate this. If it helps, think of it as something to remember me by."

"I don't think that'll be very hard."

"See? And I can remember the Lone Wanderer spitting moonshine all over a bar."

Lucifer shook his head, "Should have guessed that was what you'd pick."

"If I don't laugh, I'll cry." She wiped at her eyes to complete the act.

"No you won't," Lucifer stated as he sat up and got out of the bed. It no longer felt quite as inviting.

"Yeah, you're right. Still, I have to amuse myself somehow."

"I'm sure you won't have a problem there." Lucifer grabbed his Pip-Boy and checked the time. Far later than usual for him to wake up, "Spent most of the morning here, if I want to get to the Potomac by nightfall I better get going."

Eve was quiet then as he went about getting dressed. She followed suit as he went out to gather his gear. The time for banter and playing at some semblance of normalcy was over. Back to the road, and work. At least he'd have his alone time again. Missed it sorely.

After a time, he was stepping outside again. The midday sun bright overhead, making him squint. Lucifer looked back at Eve who was tying her hair up. A pang in his chest stung still and he hated that. It had been a fool's dream to think what happened meant even something small between them.

"Well, it was fun, devil." Her voice forced him out of his head.

"Not sure _fun_ is the word I'd use. But it was different I guess," Lucifer discouraged. Killing raiders while satisfying, in the sense of knowing they couldn't hurt anyone anymore, wasn't exactly fun.

"Oh God, so you _are_ moping cause I won't come with you?" Eve mocked, her smirk in full swing. This one wasn't endearing. This one actually made him angry.

He steeled his features, "No, but the more you bring it up the more I wonder why the hell I cared for the idea in the first place."

"Back to the angry brooding act then?"

Lucifer tossed up his hands, "You know what? I'm done playing your game. Yeah, I wasn't against traveling together. It's not happening, so I'm dropping it. You want to keep ribbing me about it, go ahead. Probably won't see each other again anyway."

The way she shook her head with that smirk still there was enough for him to know she wasn't done. "Ah, seems I struck a nerve."

Lucifer shook his head and turned to leave with a dismissive wave, "Goodbye."

"Hurt your feelings, huh? You need your mommy to kiss the boo-boo." Her voice rang out behind him.

Lucifer froze then, teeth gritted hard enough he was surprised they didn't shatter. As he spun to face her, Eve seemed to realize what she'd said. Her wide-eyed expression was a clear picture of that. But it didn't register to Lucifer as his temper beat a drum in his head. Heart pounding in his ears, he took a single step toward her. She tensed, as if she expected him to charge her or take a swing.

That was enough to help him reign his temper back in as best he could. Not enough to haul in the venom laced words he growled out though.

"You're a heartless bitch, you know that?"

Lucifer didn't trust himself to wait for a retort, instead storming away to the gates. Even as she tried to apologize, he didn't slow. If she'd shown anything it was that her words didn't mean anything. Shouldering passed the guard he smashed through the gate. The lookout and guard he accosted shouted obscenities at him but he didn't care.

Even as he passed the ashen corpse of the teenager Roe had thrown out without a hand, it sparked nothing. His anger gave him tunnel vision. All he wanted was away from that den of vipers.

What in the hell had he been thinking?

* * *

"Yesterday, the super mutants launched a large-scale attack on all of our forces in the downtown ruins. If the headcounts are right, we lost twenty-two. Even more have been injured, including members of the Pride. Sarah, what's their status?" Elder Lyons recounted to those gathered in the briefing room. Mostly Paladin Commanders aside from Sarah as Sentinel. It left McGraw as the odd man out, he wasn't sure why he was called in.

"Nothing life threatening, thankfully. But the Pride won't be able to operate at full strength for some time. Vargas is down with a bad concussion, Glade's leg is broken, and Colvin broke his collarbone along with a mild concussion. If the meds work, they might be combat effective in a few weeks. If not, it'll be months," the Sentinel reported.

The Elder sighed as he smoothed his beard, "This was a coordinated attack, something that took planning and precision to execute. Neither of which these mutants are known for. However, the newest member of the Pride reported a mutant who seemed to be giving orders. As well as a variant that sounds a great deal like one created over a century ago. Reginald if you would."

The Head Scribe, Rothchild, then stepped to the projector screen at the end of the room as the lights were dimmed.

"As the Elder mentioned the mutant encountered during the retreat was described almost identical to that of a Nightkin." Sketches of a super mutant appeared on the screen. Different descriptive notes were marked around the figure. Noting their size, pale blue skin tone and more.

"This sketch is from records dating back to 2161. When the Master was rising to prominence with his Unity. According to them the Nightkin were his most elite warriors. Superior to all of his other mutants. They were given far better weapons and equipment, namely Stealth Boys. This made them far more deadly than the regular mutants already were."

"Does that mean our mutant problem is… evolving?" Sentinel Lyons ventured.

"Possibly, though more likely this one came from the originals. After all, the mutants here in the Capital Wasteland are clearly created by a different strain of FEV. That it would suddenly create mutants identical to ones we already knew about seems unlikely."

"According to those notes it says they're far more intelligent than the others. I assume part of why they were chosen as the elites. Perhaps some traveled here after the Master was defeated. One of them could be the cause of this, a leader for the dumber mutants native to this area," Paladin Commander Brandis proposed.

Rothchild nodded along, "A very reasonable explanation, it's the one we consider the best at the moment. But sadly, we have no way to confirm it."

Elder Lyons stepped back into the center as the projector turned off. "Nevertheless, Galaxy News Radio is our only remaining post outside of the Citadel and Rivet City. They were able to repel the attack and we've sent reinforcements with supplies in case there's another. Our worst loss aside from that of lives was the Washington Monument. It's our priority.

"If it weren't for the men who gave their lives there to lock it down, we'd have no communications outside of the Citadel. It's only a matter of time before the mutants find a way in. Assuming our defenses continue to protect the equipment from shots and explosives."

"So we need to take it back. But you know they'll be setting up defenses as we speak. By the time we get there they'll be ready for us," the Sentinel argued.

Brandis interjected then, "I have to agree with the Sentinel, Elder. If we just move back in, they'll put down even more of us. We may take it back, but at what cost?"

The Elder raised a halting hand as others offered their agreement. "I never suggested we strike at them directly. We still have access to the metros, and from there we can hit plenty of targets. Cause enough noise to draw them to other locations."

McGraw spoke up then, "You want to try and soften their position at the monument by harassing their lines?"

"Precisely, Paladin. They will need to reinforce any break after they've been hit to stand a chance. Not to mention that any dead mutant is a good thing. If all goes well it should be a win-win. This has been a war of attrition for too long. I accept responsibility for this attack.

"I assure you that it will not happen again. We must be better, and firstly after taking back the monument we must find where these mutants are being spawned. I've been too cautious to risk such a venture. But now we must."

A murmur of agreement spread between those gathered and the Elder turned to McGraw.

"Paladin McGraw, I know that you wonder why you're here." He waited for a nod of confirmation before continuing. "The men you once led will be just as critical as any other member of the Brotherhood. They see you as their leader, and equal of those here. And I need to know they're with us. This attack will shake any small amount of faith that we've managed to regain. They'll come to you, the one who shined the light and kept the dark at bay," he explained.

"You want me to tell them everything will be alright? To lie?" McGraw questioned. How was he to tell those men that they'd weather the coming storm? Especially when he wasn't sure if they would himself.

"Never." Elder Lyons dismissed unblinking, "They'll need you. Whether they're under new leadership now or not, you're the one they'll look to. As much as I want cohesion, this development will only further cause division," he let out a bitter chuckle then, "I'm sure you yourself and some of the others in this room may beginning to feel doubt. I don't blame any of you."

The Elder very much looked his namesake at that moment. Weary from twenty-three years of uncertainty and watching his chapter struggle had taken a toll. No matter how tall he still stood or how squared his broad shoulders remained.

"I'll keep them together, we can't win this divided," McGraw declared.

Lyons gave a small smile, "No, we can't. But united we can end this threat." He straightened up, his posture showing that there was still steel in him. "I know that it was at my insistence that we stay and fight this war. 'Lyons' Crusade' I've heard it been called."

The other members around the room got quite still, McGraw was one of the men who called it that. But he refused to cower from it, he dug that grave and he'd gladly lie in it. He met Lyons' hard gaze.

"I've only done what I thought was right. Perhaps part of me wishes to make up for things I've done over the years. I'm not normally a betting man, but I'd be willing to take the chance that many of you are similar. Lead to the best of your ability, while trying to do what you feel is right."

McGraw didn't waver under the Elder's gaze; he _did_ do what he felt was right. Now he found himself right back where he started. So, he wondered then, was he right?

Lyons turned to the others, "I got you all in this boat and I'm going to get us out of it. Even if it kills me."

* * *

"Should've taken a card from his deck and kept my mouth shut…" Eve groaned to herself. She may have had a knack for knowing just where and how hard to press but sometimes that bit _her_ in the ass. Especially at times when her lips moved faster than her brain.

It was cruel what she'd said, and she knew it. Should have guessed he wouldn't have accepted any apology she offered. Honestly, she would have preferred if he just slugged her. At least then they'd be even, now she felt like she'd kicked him while he was down. Light prodding was one thing but she might as well have tried to punt him.

' _Well, you can't change it now. He's a man, he'll get over it._ '

Eve sighed and headed back into the condo after getting him to leave. It wouldn't do to give him the chance to listen in on the conversation she needed to have.

In a small alcove she'd found behind one of the cabinets in the kitchen she retrieved a small radio. It wasn't time for her scheduled first check in. The Wanderer had thrown a wrench in that and more. Young, arrogant, but more effective than she'd expected. It shouldn't have come as a surprise considering the interest in him.

She made sure to set the frequency before beginning, "Adam, Adam, this is Eve. Repeat, Adam, this is Eve, over."

Sitting a moment, the quiet buzz of the radio filling the silence Eve hoped he'd answer. Though it was possible he wasn't near his. She'd have to stay longer and wait if that were the case.

"Eve, this is Adam. I copy, over," a voice crackled through.

"Adam, I ran into that Lone Wanderer everyone's been talking about, over," she began to report.

"I assume something's developed or else you'd not break the schedule. Report," he ordered, his voice just as smooth and impartial as in person.

"I made contact with him, helped him deal with the raiders aiding Talon Company with the caravans here in Canterbury. I expected him to get himself killed, so that's my fault-"

"How bad has he hit them, over?" Adam questioned, interrupting Eve.

"Roe will probably have them headless before the day is out, over."

"I should have given you more to work with on him. He's smart, if my hunch is correct much smarter than he lets on. Since he's arrived in the Capital someone has trained him, and they did an annoyingly fine job at it."

Eve grunted to herself, "He didn't exactly let on that he was a dimwit."

"I know, and I still think he's holding back. Is he suspicious of you?"

"To some extent, he read me pretty well. If he had more intel, I get the feeling he _would_ have read me like a book. As it is, we didn't exactly part on the best of terms," Eve admitted.

"Does he know?" he asked quietly. She knew that tone, it was the chill before he brought on a storm.

"No, just pushed one button too many, over,"

"That's fortunate at least. You may find it amusing to poke and prod at others but in this line of work it's going to be a liability. Do not make me regret this."

She swallowed, he _never_ made idle threats. "I won't, sir. I'll adapt, over."

"Good, now you need to rectify this situation before Roe acts. This will take finesse and he may still try to attack you in the end. Should this go south, you're free to act as seems fit. If Roe must die, then so be it, over."

"And the Lone Wanderer, should I go after him when this is settled?" Eve questioned.

"Oh no, he still has his uses for the time being. If he grows anymore unruly, I'll deal with him myself, over." Adam assured.

"Useful how?"

"Raiders are a nuisance that he does quite well at quelling. As well as other dangerous wasters, perhaps if we're lucky the Regulator's will turn on him. He is intruding on their business, plus who's to know how he may… evolve. In any event, leave him loose for now, over."

"If it's what you think is best, sir," Eve trailed off.

"For now. But you need to focus more on Uncle Roe than the Wanderer, over."

"I will, just tell me what you have in mind."

* * *

 **Author's Note: For a wrap up chapter this gave me more trouble than I expected. Apologies for that. But this marks the end of this arc, now we're going to be getting into more of the meat of this story. I'm toying with going back and updating the prior chapters a bit. Nothing drastic just a bit of quality control. Anyway, till next time…**


End file.
